Gossip Girl
by Twilight Halo
Summary: Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Forks' elite. Bella returns after what she did to her best friend Rose and the only person she could talk to is Edward. ALL HUMAN. Complete...for now. Sequel will be posted next tim!
1. Back from beyond

I was watching Gossip Girl and I had a major idea:)) My characters will not portray the exact personalities as to the characte

**I was watching Gossip Girl and I had a major idea:)) My characters will not portray the exact personalities as to the characters in Gossip Girl but it will have kind of the same plot as Gossip Girl. **

1. Back from beyond.

Wakey-wakey Forks high-schoolers!

It's a new school year and gossip is buzzing fast. Who's new, who's old? Who's in, who's out and who's coming back? yawns I better be getting ready for school. I'll be watching.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl.

**BellaPOV**

I was coming home from San Francisco to see my dad. It was about a year ago I moved out of Forks for personal reasons that I don't like thinking about. Forks was never really an easy place for me to live in. All my best friends lived there though. I bet gossip is running wild in Forks for my return. This was an unexpected return; even my father doesn't know I'm arriving. After what happened between me and my mother, I just had to get away. I was dropped off at the nearest bus station in Forks. My baggage was light so it was easy for me to go around. My phone started buzzing so I checked to see who the message was from.

_Welcome back, B!_

_Love, Gossip Girl._

"Gossip Girl is at it again," I muttered under my breath while calling for a cab. The cab ride to my dad's apartment didn't take quite long. My family was wealthy, and I was happy for that fact. My dad inherited his father's inheritance and is a successful lawyer. My mom was an interior designer. She loved picking out clothes for me whenever we went to the mall. I unlocked my dad's penthouse using the key he'd given me a year and entered. The room was brightly lit with the sun which was unusual because Forks was not known for its sunny weather. I went quickly to my room and changed into a new pair of clothes then went to cook breakfast for my dad. It was 9:30am. I cooked bacon and eggs and set them on the table them saw Charlie getting out of his room fully dressed.

"Hmmm…that smells like bacon and eggs," he closed his eyes and sniffed the air. I snickered.

"I'm guessing that must be…Bella" I stood up from the dining table and hugged him.

"Bells, I missed you," he voice was muffled by my hair. He kissed my hair softly and stepped back.

"I missed you too dad," I said smiling.

"Wow, Bells. You've changed," he said while putting his hands in his pockets. "Did you get even thinner?" He said with a smirk on his face. I chuckled.

"Well, dad, in San Fran I go to the gym almost every day," I said innocently.

"Uh huh, I see. Alice will flip when she hears you're here!" Alice was my best friend since 2nd grade. She was Queen Bee in the school, but she wasn't the snobby type. Alice and I would go to shopping trips almost every weekend together.

"I'm sure she already knows," I rocked my heels back and forth.

**AlicePOV**

I got up from bed early to fix my hair and pick shoes to match my uniform. Boy, that's going to be tough. I walked up to my shoes closet and started picking out the nicest heels I could find. My phone started buzzing so I checked who the message was from.

_B is no longer M.I.A., Alice. Looks like besties do return. _

_Love, Gossip Girl._

It showed two pictures of Bella getting dropped off the bus station and waiting. Bella is back! I screamed my lungs out and my door suddenly opened. Edward came in fixing his tie and brushing his teeth at the same time. Edward had come all the way from England (he's not British though) to start living with me and Emmett. He had been in boarding school for 5 years and decided to move back in with his parents.

"Alice!? What's wrong?" He asked while taking out his toothbrush.

"Oh, nothing," I smiled.

"Alright then," he headed out the door. I squealed again, my best friend was finally back! Wait till Rosalie hears!

**BellaPOV**

Charlie finished eating and grabbed his suitcase and headed for the door. I picked up the plates and headed for the sink.

"Oh, Bella if you decide to visit LFHS, it's their first day, I guess you should sign up your applications and everything, your car is right where you left it and Brietta is arriving later," he saluted then left. Liverstein Forks High School was one of the most extravagant schools in Washington. We had uniforms and everything. For us girls we got to spruce up our uniforms with colored stockings and heels. I decided I would pay a little visit to my best friend Alice. I left the plates and utensils on the sink, Brietta would clean it up anyway and left a little note saying thanks to her. I went to my room and put a printed baby doll dress and a thin black belt over it. I put black stockings under and wore red pumps. I grabbed my black bag, red trench coat and red frames and headed out the room. Brietta had arrived and vas vacuuming the living room.

"Good morning Miss Swan," she said while turning off the vacuum cleaner.

"Hey, Brietta. Long time no see," I said while heading out the door and grabbing my car keys where I'd left them. I rode the elevator and went straight to the parking lot. My car was still parked where I left it nearly a year ago. My car was a sleek red Corvette. I ran my hand softly on the hood and found a post-it stuck on top. I picked it up and read it.

_Be a good girl, Bells. _

_-Dad_

I took the note from the hood and ruffled it in my bag. I quickly slid inside my car and gripped on the stirring wheel. My car had the same familiar scent it always had. I slowly started the engine and it purred. I drove off slowly heading toward Liverstein Forks High. The school was gigantic; it had a covered court and a non-covered court, an Olympic pool, a tennis court and the ever popular football and soccer field. I arrived in school when it was free period. People stared at me as I looked for a parking space. I parked beside a silver S80 Volvo and stepped out. I headed toward the main courtyard and people were staring. I started hearing 'is that Bella?' and 'Oh my god, it's Bella Swan!' from the people around me. I ignored what everyone said and headed toward the administrator's office first before looking for Alice. I bumped into familiar faces once in a while but they were too in awe to speak to me. I entered the small cozy room and walked up to the desk while taking my sunglasses off. I pressed the little bell on the desk and waited for Mrs. Saunders to arrive. I turned around and leaned onto the desk facing the door. A few minutes later the door opened and my mouth dropped open when I saw the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. His hair was bronze colored and in messy spikes. He had the most alluring emerald green eyes. I stared back after him in awe. He smiled back at me and so did I. He stood beside me and rang the bell also. He let out a hand and I gladly took it.

"Hi I'm─" He was suddenly interrupted by Mrs. Saunders who had a bunch of folders on her hand. I quickly let go of his hand and turned to Mrs. Saunders. Of all the time in the world to enter she had to enter right this minute.

"Oh! Isabella? How are you?" She asked. The bronze haired god stared back at me.

"I'm fine. Listen, I'm really sorry I'm reapplying on the first day only. My dad told me to come by and─" She suddenly interrupted again.

"Sweetheart, your father called. Everything's taken care of," she said and started looking through a bunch of papers.

"Here," she handed me a schedule of my classes. "Classes start tomorrow for you. I assume you still have your uniform with you?" She asked raising one eyebrow. I nodded my head slowly while pursing my lips.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Swan. Feel free to catch up with some old friends," she added then nodded her head and put her attention on the bronzed haired boy. I gave him one more smile and headed out the door as fast as I could.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't party girl Isabella Swan?" I turned around and found Mike Newton. Mike Newton was the running back in the football team. He was my boyfriend back in freshman year, and that I _almost_ lost my virginity to him during my Sweet 16 party. And I sure am glad I didn't.

"What are you talking about Newton?" I folded my arms across my chest and glared back at him.

"Awww…Are you still trying to block out your Sweet 16? Why don't start out fresh?" He walked up to me and caressed my arm. Good thing I had a jacket on but it still felt gross for him to do that.

"Ew! Get away from me Newton!" I shoved his arm away and stepped back. He glared back at me then his two idiot sidekicks arrived ─Tyler and Eric.

"Hey, Swan! What's cooking?" Tyler said while putting his arm on Mike's shoulder. I smirked at them and headed out the hallway. Hopefully I'd find Alice somehow. I walked around the school for a while searching for Alice. Some of the students and teachers were actually nice enough to say 'Welcome Back Bella!' while others just stared. I went to Parkinson hallway and bumped into a big, brawly boy. I quickly helped him pick up his books and handed it to him.

"B!" I didn't understand how this guy could know me. He pulled into a fierce hug and dropped me after. I studied his features to see if I recognized who it was then it hit me ─ it was Emmett! Alice's older brother, who now is a senior. He was like the brother I never had.

"Oh my gosh! Emmett! You grew," I struggled for the right word. "Bigger." I said then stepped back. I remembered Emmett as the not so muscular boy in school. He was quarter back in the football team; I didn't know that much exercise could enhance your muscles.

"Bells, you got… You look hotter than I remember," we both laughed.

"Thanks Em! Have you seen Alice? I've been looking all over her," I asked.

"Uh, did you check Seattle's Best? They added one near the courtyard," he explained.

"Oh they did? Must've missed that one. Anyways, thanks, and it was nice seeing you again!" I gave him one quick hug and headed the other direction.

"Oh! Wait, Bells!" He called back. I turned around and stopped.

"Are you going to school here?" He asked.

"You bet," I shouted back and walked away. This was going to be a fun year. I walked out and headed toward Seattle's Best. Forks had really improved for the past year. I entered Seattle's Best and walked up to get a latte.

"Hey, can I have one decaf latte," I said with a smile. She gladly took my order and went to make a decaf latte. I turned around and leaned my back on the counter.

"Bella!" A loud, soprano voice screamed from beside me. I suddenly felt tiny arms wrap around my waist. It was Alice.

"Alice!" I hugged her back and we jumped and down. My decaf latte arrived and Alice dragged me to a nearby table.

"So Bells, how's it been? I mean, I haven't seen or heard from you in about a year," she exclaimed.

"Uh, family issues," that definitely was not the reason.

"Oh, so anyways are you staying here in Forks for good?" She asked.

"Hopefully," I took a sip from my latte and started talking again. "I'll be able to graduate here and spend a year or two at Stanford or something," I said. Stanford was one of my top five choices for college. She beamed her white teeth at me.

"Oh, wait just a sec," she stood up from her chair and went to the door and opened it for…oh, no. It was Rosalie. She was one of the reasons I left Forks. Something between me and her family happened so I had to leave as fast as I could. Alice whispered something in her ear and she grimaced. She stared back at me and I smiled. Alice walked back to the table dragging Rosalie by her side.

"Hi Rose," I said with a warm smile. She didn't answer. This isn't going to be such a good year after all.

**Okay cliffy…I think;) Can you guess what Bella did? That's gonna be hard:)) Jasper and Rosalie are related except they're just cousins and Bella did not have sex with Emmett, it has something to do with Rosalie's family: try to guess:))**


	2. Descriptions

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I'm not really gonna focus on this story much; I'm focusing mostly on my other story. I'm really sorry for deleting the Breaking Dawn story it's just that I didn't really like it that much and I really wanted to focus on the other one so I'm really really sorry. **

2. Descriptions

Uh-oh,

Spotted, the trendy trio reunited but it doesn't seem like Rosy and B are too happy about it. Stay tuned.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

**BellaPOV**

Rosalie just stood there glaring at me. Alice pulled her along and she sat in front of me while Alice grabbed a chair to sit in between us. I smiled innocently at her. Alice squealed and clapped. The trio was back but not completely. Rose stared out the window and ignored my existence.

"OMG! The trio's back together! I'm gonna go get a latte. You guys just catch up," she said then went skipping to the counter. Finally Rose leaned in to talk.

"Do you honestly think you could go back here like nothing happened?" Her voice was raged with anger.

"Rose, I said I'm really sorry but I honestly did _nothing_," I emphasized the nothing. I tried to fight back the tears.

"You did nothing!? Bella you made my mom leave my family!" She tried to keep her voice low not trying to attract attention. I finally sighed in defeat. I recalled that night in her house. I didn't want to go back to the penthouse knowing that Charlie would throw a fit if I came back drunk. Rosalie and I were singing show tunes on the way back to her house.

Flashback:

_Rose set me down on her couch and laughed._

"_Okay, Bella, you're going to stay here," she said then went walking away. I sat on the couch and played with a piece of my hair. Then I suddenly heard footsteps coming._

"_Bella?" Mr. Hale stepped in a little confused._

"_Oh Hey Mr. Hale! Woooh!" My head started to feel real dizzy. He walked up behind me and caressed my back. I was singing and dancing when there was no music. I suddenly felt cold lips on my back. I tried to shove him away but he started kissing me. _

"_No! What are you doing?" My head was aching I just wanted to go to bed. He pulled me down the couch and pounded me to the ground. I screamed and tried to push away but he was too strong. Then suddenly the door opened._

"_Simon!" Mrs. Hale screamed. _

End of Flashback

Tears started streaming down my face. Rosalie pursed her lips and glared at me.

"Rose, I…It wasn't" I was in a loss of words. I started to sob.

"If nothing really happened then why'd you leave?" She asked.

"I just couldn't take it, it was the first thing I thought of doing. I would never do anything to hurt you Rosalie. You're my best friend," my voice was croaked. She scoffed.

"Yeah right Bella. From what you did you're not even my friend at all. Look, I can't seeing you and if you intend on staying let's just say this won't be the best year of your life," she her bag and headed for the door then turned around to say one more thing.

"And one more thing, I never really did say thanks for ruining my family," she screamed at my face. I rubbed my tears away when Alice came back.

"Where'd Rose go?" She asked.

"I…She said she needed to go somewhere," I said while looking down.

"You okay?" Her voice sounded worried.

"Ye…yeah. I'm fine. Perfect in fact," that was a lie. I wasn't perfect, I was miserable. What I had done to Rosalie haunted me for over a year. Leaving Forks was definitely a mistake; coming back on the other hand is another story.

"Alice, I'm not feeling so good. I think I'm gonna go back home and rest a little bit. I'll see you tomorrow," I said while standing up and grabbing my latte.

"Wait, Bella!" I turned around and saw her coming after me. "Why don't you come over later? You've missed so much! And Carlisle and Esme would love to see you again!" She exclaimed. I nodded slowly and she squealed and went back to get her latte. I went to my car as quick as I could. I fidgeted with the keys first then entered. As soon as I entered the car I laid my head back on the seat and sobbed. I put my hand over my eyes and continued to cry. Why did this hurt me so much? I did nothing. I turned the engine on and drove off slowly. When I arrived at home I got a big tub of Ben & Jerry's and headed towards my room. I put on black sweat pants and a big LFHS Spartans shirt. I went straight to my bed and turned on the TV. I watched reruns of the OC and Hannah Montana. I was desperate to watch anything. I finished the ice cream and started flipping through the channels aimlessly. I suddenly felt light headed and fell asleep. I suddenly heard my phone ringing. I picked it out of my night stand and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" My voice was croaked.

"Bells? Where are you? I thought you were coming over? Anyways, we set up an extra plate for you here. Gotta go, see you in a few," she put down the phone. I put my phone back on the night stand and checked the clock. It was 6:30 in the afternoon. I got off my bed and went straight to my closet. I picked out a strapless top and faded jeans and put on brown cowboy boots. I grabbed my other trench coat from my closet and my bag and headed out my room. Charlie had just arrived.

"Oh hey Bella," he walked over and kissed my forehead. "How was the visit?" he asked.

"Fine," I lied. "I'm heading off to Alice's and I'm not eating dinner here. I won't be out late," I said before grabbing my keys and heading out the door. I quickly went to the parking lot and went inside my car. I drove slowly out of the building and headed towards the freeway. Alice's house or should I say mansion was not really in the boundaries of Forks. I turned in the right directions I clearly remembered and stopped in front of the big white mansion. Her house was the same as always. It was modern and with big windows. I quickly ran up the door and rang the door bell. As soon as the door opened, I felt tiny arms around my waist.

"Yeah! You arrived!" She screamed. I patted her softly on the back and stepped back.

"Nice to see you too?" I said. She dragged me into the house and Esme came to hug.

"Bella it's nice to see you again," she hugged me softly then let go. I smiled slightly.

"Hey Bells!" I looked over at Emmett who was concentrating on his Guitar Hero game.

"Hey Emmett," I said. Alice dragged me to the kitchen. Carlisle was stirring some sauce on a bowl.

"Bella!" He stopped stirring and walked over to hug me. "It's nice to see you again," he said.

"Nice to see you again too Carlisle and all of you," I nodded towards Esme's direction. Alice definitely treated me like family. I was like their adopted daughter. They were all smiling at me then suddenly Emmett barged in.

"Woohoo! I won! Where's the food!? We need to celebrate my victory!" He said then grabbed a Rice Krispies from the cupboard.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Put that down you'll spoil your dinner!" Esme pointed a finger at his son and Emmett put the Rice Krispies down and rose up his hands in surrender. We all chuckled.

"Well dinner's ready! Alice can you go all Edward and tell him dinners ready," Carlisle suggested.

"'Kay," Alice skipped off to go upstairs. Esme pulled me along to the dining table. Emmett was already set holding his utensils in hand. Carlisle put a chair for me and I sat down.

"Thank you, Carlisle," I said.

"You're welcome," he flashed me a warming smile. Alice suddenly arrived skipping to sit by my side. Following behind her was the same boy at the administrator's office. He ran a hand through his tousled bronze hair and dragged his feet. He was wearing a gray flannel shirt with black sweat pants.

"Oh! I believe Bella hasn't met Edward!" Esme exclaimed. Alice pulled me up in front of him. He gave me the most heart breaking crooked smile I'd ever seen.

"Bella do you remember my brother I was telling you about? He studied in boarding school for the past years and moved back here to finally stay with us. Bella, this is Edward," we shook hands and I blushed. His name was Edward. Just looking at him made me want to hyperventilate. He walked up to take a seat in front of me. Esme arrived with the pasta and the sauce. Emmett started digging in first but Esme slapped him on the hand and suggested I go first since I was the guest. While eating I would make quick glances at Edward. Edward would stare at me at some point then go back to eating. Alice explained the gossip that happened through the past year.

"So, Bella why did you leave Forks?" Carlisle asked interrupting Alice's never ending ranting. I was afraid they would ask that. I hadn't really thought of a good lie that would convince of my leave. I looked down and started talking.

"Well…I…There were some family issues regarding Renée not being able to see me most of the time and Charlie being selfish and everything and I got tired of them fighting all the time so I decided to, you know, leave," it was hard for me to lie to Alice and her family. They treated me like their own, like I was a part of them. I looked up to see Edward looking straight at me, interested in my 'story'.

"Really," Esme said before taking a bite from her pasta. I nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone this happened? I mean, you left Forks all of a sudden! No one heard from you in about a year, Bella! Everyone in school went crazy! They all started sending tips to Gossip Girl saying that you're either pregnant or dead or something," he said with food in his mouth. I glared at him.

"Well it's just really hard to explain that's all…it's…it's kind of a family thing so…" Carlisle suddenly cut me off.

"Bella, if you don't want to tell us it's okay. We're not forcing you and it's your decision anyway. The important thing is you're already here," he smiled. Thank you, Carlisle. I smiled slightly and then took a bite from my plate. After we all finished we all headed to the living room to play some video games per Emmett's request. I sat down on the couch next to Alice, who was reading a fashion magazine.

"You still got those Guitar Hero skills, Bella?" Emmett asked. I was pro at Guitar Hero. I beat Emmett's score all the time. I stood up and grabbed the guitar from him.

"You bet," I gave him one quick smile and started playing. At the end of the game everyone clapped but Emmett. I looked over at Emmett, whose mouth was hanging open and gave him a smug smile.

"Told you I still got it," I handed him the guitar and went to stand beside Alice. She gave me a small high five. Just as Emmett was about to slide Edward came over to him and took the guitar.

"Mind if I try?" He asked while holding the guitar in his hand. Emmett started bursting out in laughter and so did Alice. What was so funny?

"Edward, do you even know the rules of Guitar Hero?" Alice said in between her giggles. He glared at her but ignored her assumptions and slipped the guitar on. When he started playing, we all stared in awe. He was really good. Even better than me! When the song ended, ending his game too we all waited for his score. He beat me! Emmett and Alice pursed their lips and glared at Edward. We were silent for a while. He handed the guitar back to Emmett and went to stand beside the couch. He put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. He suddenly stopped and looked at us.

"What are you guys waiting for?" He asked. Alice took a pillow from the couch and threw it at him.

"Hey! What was that for?" He chuckled.

"I thought you said video games weren't aloud in boarding school?" Alice asked. Emmett's mouth was still hanging open.

"Yes, they aren't. But I never said that they weren't aloud in your friend's house," he raised his eyebrow. We all laughed except Emmett. I looked at my watch to check what time it was. It was 10 minutes to 9. I had to be getting home, not that I wanted to leave.

"Well, I think I better get going. We still have school tomorrow," I said while grabbing my coat and bag off the couch.

"Awww…do you have to?" Alice whined. I nodded my head and headed for the door.

"Say thanks to Carlisle and Esme for me," I said before heading to my car. I went inside my car and started the engine. Alice, Emmett and Edward were looking out the window waving; I waved back at them and started driving off to the freeway. Traffic was gone by this time so it didn't take me long to get to the penthouse. When I arrived Charlie was watching ESPN.

"Hey Dad," I walked up to him on the couch and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Bells. How was dinner?" He asked them took a sip from his coke.

"We had pasta and we played Guitar Hero," I said.

"Oh, okay. Don't stay up too late, Bells. You've still got school tomorrow," he said. I headed off to my room and went to my closet to get my pajama bottoms and a tank top. I quickly headed off to my bathroom and took a quick shower. I went back to my room to fix my stuff for school the next day. I put together my books and pens and…where was my notebook? I looked around for it then found it on the bottom of my nightstand. I picked it up then a small picture fell out of it. I looked at it then sighed. It was a picture of Alice, Rosalie and I smiling happily. We were all best friends but from the current situation I wasn't sure if Rosalie felt the same way. I quickly put the picture in drawer and headed under the covers. I quickly fell asleep after 5 minutes of thinking. I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow.

_Another day another dollar. Rise and shine everyone don't wanna be late for school. Now as you've seen or heard B is back in town! But it doesn't seem like bestie Rose is too happy 'bout it. Hmmm… stay tuned!_

_ xoxo,_

_ Gossip Girl_

"Good Morning Forks! It's 107.9 Cayton Hit radiooooo. It's time to get up and get ready 'cause to today is going to be a blast!" I woke up to the annoying radio alarm clock. I stood up and paced around the room for a while. I went to my closet and found my uniform and dropped it on my bed. I took a quick shower and headed out the bathroom with only a towel on. I put on my uniform first then looked at the mirror to fix it. Our uniforms weren't that bad compared to other private schools. We had a navy blue skirt that had to be lifted up to the waist with pleads. We had to tuck in a white polo with sleeves and tie a thin ribbon around the collar. I wore hot pink stockings under the skirt and matched it off with black velvet pumps. I took out my thin yellow headband and wore it letting my slightly curled hair flow. I grabbed my green trench coat, my navy blue bag and my school stuff and headed out my room. Charlie was eating a heavy breakfast today.

"Morning Bells," he said while chewing on his pancakes.

"Good morning Ms. Swan," Brietta said.

"Good morning everyone," I walked up to get a piece of bread from the table and gulp down a glass of water.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Charlie asked. I wasn't really in the mood to eat.

"Uhhh…no. I'm gonna be late for school so see you later," I kissed him on the cheek then headed out the door. I quickly headed off to my car. I put my things on the passenger seat and started the engine. I arrived at school with everyone holding their phones to their faces, probably updating on the latest gossip. I grabbed my things and stepped out of the car. On the way to my locker people were giggling and calling me whore. They whispered things to their friends and stared back at me. I wonder why? It was partially my first day and I hadn't even done anything. When I opened my locker my phone suddenly buzzed.

_To: Bella_

_Fr: Gossip Girl_

_Press save to see picture._

I quickly pressed save and gasped at what I saw. It was a picture of me wearing a bikini hugging pole with the background of a bar! This photo was obviously photoshopped. This photo was taken 3 years ago in Rosalie's house when we were having a pool party. The subtitle said 'Looks like B enjoyed herself in San Fran' I snapped my phone shut and pursed my lips. Suddenly Alice came and gave me worried look.

"Uh, Bella," she said. She opened her mouth to say something but I stopped her holding up my hand.

"Alice, _don't_ say anything. I did not join a strip club," I said. I turned around and stalked toward Rosalie's locker. She had obviously done this. She had all the pictures. I turned around the corner and saw Rosalie with her two 'minions', Jessica and Lauren. I walked up to her and folded my arms across my chest.

"Rose, can I talk to you alone," she looked at Lauren and Jessica and they left to go their lockers.

"What is with you? I know you did this 'cause you had the photos," I told her.

"What are you talking about, B?" She smiled trying to act innocent.

"Rose, I don't know what's wrong with you. I know you photoshopped the photos and sent them to Gossip Girl," I said while looking down.

"What if I did? What are you gonna do about it?" I stared down, not knowing what to say to her.

"If you're trying to ruin my reputation, do whatever you wish. But I don't know how this is going to benefit you," I snapped. I know very well what she was trying to do. She couldn't stand seeing me happy.

"Bella you destroyed my perfect family and seeing you happy just makes me sick, but seeing you miserable definitely benefits my joy. I'm disappointed by you Bella. After all those years you still don't know me," she chuckled. What was she talking about?

"What are you talking about?" She stepped closer.

"You know very well I don't let anyone go down without a fight," I gulped. I wasn't going to fight back at her knowing that it will get worse. I definitely knew that the war had just begun.


	3. Do what You Wish

Thanks for all the reviews

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Chapter 3! Rosalie vs. Bella (Bella's not gonna fight back though) HAHAHA. They're gonna be friends again just wait. If you didn't get what Bella did then here it is: When Bella was drunk Rosalie brought her to their house 'cause Bella didn't want Charlie to see her like this. Rosalie put her down on the couch then left. Bella started singing and dancing (you know acting drunk and everything) then suddenly Rosalie's dad comes in and tries to have sex with her. Bella tries to push him away but seeing as she's drunk he overpowers her. As Rosalie's dad pushes her to the floor going on top of her Rosalie's mom suddenly arrives with Rosalie behind her! Rosalie pushes Bella out of their house then Bella decides to leave Forks. She was unconscious in the taxi and in the airport (she slept in the airport) the next day when she's not drunk realizing what she almost did or didn't do she goes to San Francisco where her mom lives. She calls her dad and tells him not to tell anyone that she's there. **

**That's the summary. Rosalie thinks Bella seduced her dad and made her mom leave that's why she's so mad at her. Bella actually didn't do anything but Rosalie thinks she did. Oh, and thanks to my friend and neighbor (sexy hippo) for helping me come up with this. Just a tip: There won't be much Eddie and Bella fluff until Rosalie totally makes Bella miserable but it's worth reading anyways. **

3. Do What You Wish

**BPOV**

After my little chat with Rose I went to my first class which was English. Mr. Green still worked here, much to my surprise I'd thought he'd quit. After my first three periods I went to get a latte from Seattle's. People from the hallways continued to call me 'slut' and 'whore', I quickly ignored them. I went to Seattle's, ordered a latte, then sat down for five minutes to finish my latte before my next class. My next class was Biology, not my best class I have to say. I threw my latte away and headed to the Biology room. Class was about to start as I entered. I went to the empty black desk all the way at the back of the room. As I passed people whispered things I couldn't hear properly. I sat down on the desk, folded my arms on the table and leaned my chin on my arms. As Mr. Green entered I straightened myself to see who was following him. It was Edward, Alice's brother. I straightened up and looked around. All the tables were filled except mine. He walked down the aisle to sit at the empty chair beside me. As he passed by the other tabled, I noticed some of the girls gawking at him, but none of them seemed to capture his attention. He sat as far as the table would allow from me. Everyone was avoiding me today, except Alice and Emmett of course. Mr. Green started the class on a small lecture then went to dig through some papers in his drawers. I wasn't paying much attention to Mr. Green; my attention was too focused on the god-like creature sitting beside me. I glanced at him once in a while and he glanced at me. Mr. Green handed out work sheets and told us to work the puzzle out with our partners. Since Edward was sitting beside me, it meant that we had to be partners. Oh, joy. I looked at the work sheet. It wasn't so complicating but it still gave me a hard time to think. I looked up and saw everyone sitting close to each other trying to work the puzzle out. I suddenly heard the chair moving towards my direction. Edward stared back at me and I smiled slightly. I tapped my pen on the table and clicked it in an enormous number of times. He was so close to me. Just a foot away. It made me eager to reach out and touch him, but I had to refrain from embarrassing myself.

"Okay, did you get the answer to number 3? 'Cause I've been looking at it for the past five minutes or so," he chuckled lightly. I looked at my paper and I did have the answer to number 3.

"Yeah, here," I slid my paper to him and he copied it. I looked down at his paper and saw an amazing print.

"Your handwriting's nice," I muttered. Did I just say that out loud? He looked up at me and smiled, flashing his perfect white teeth.

"Not so bad yourself," I blushed. "Do you need any other answers to the puzzle?" He asked sliding his paper across. I only needed 4 more. I nodded my head slowly and took his paper. His was finished. I wrote the answers as fast as I could. Hopefully they were all right. We both finished the puzzle, now all we had to do was wait for the rest of the class to finish. I stared out the window watching the rain fall.

"So…" I turned around to see Edward staring right at me.

"I got the message alert from Gossip Girl sayi─" I suddenly cut him off. I never thought he would be the type to depend on tips from Gossip Girl.

"Look, whatever you saw or heard from Gossip Girl it's not true. You heard the story yourself last night," I snapped. His expression was blank. He pulled his lips into a tight line.

"I wasn't going to say I believed it. I find Gossip Girl to…coarse, I should say. Ruining lives of other people by posting their secrets. I'm not even sure how she even got my number. Gossip for me is sort of a theory stuck in between what's true and what's false. It's irrelevant and unneeded and vile. Destroying other people's reputation just like that," he was disgusted by the idea. I smiled at his theories. He was the first person I'd met that didn't depend their lives on Gossip Girl. Every guy here in Forks practically lived on gossip. Who's hot and who's not what so ever. He looked back at me confused.

"What? Why are you smiling?" He asked.

"Nothing, It's…It's just that I've never met a guy who hated gossip that much. Every guy in Forks practically lives on gossip. I have to say, you are definitely my idol," I said. I was impressed by his theories and his way of words. We laughed lightly not wanting to attract attention.

"Well, thank you. I'm quite trained on hating gossip. Back in boarding school, we had no such thing as 'Gossip Girl'" he quoted. I laughed then the bell suddenly rang. I grabbed my books and my bag.

"I'll see you around, and most probably a lot since you are best friends with my sister," I smiled from ear to ear. We walked together to hand in our papers. He walked me out of the classroom then smiled. He saluted then headed the other way. I blushed on the way to my locker. I opened my locker and found the same picture Rosalie had photoshopped taped at the back of my locker. I grabbed the picture and flipped it.

_This is a pretty good picture of you, don't you think?_

_xoxo,_

_Rose. _

I crumpled the picture and threw it in my locker. I grabbed my books and slammed the door. I headed toward my next class which was Spanish. On the way to Spanish I bumped into the annoying Mike Newton. I smirked at him and walked as fast as I could but he caught up with me.

"Had fun in San Fran?" He asked. I didn't answer.

"Silent treatment, eh? Anyways I was thinking since I wasn't able to experience the fun you had in San Fran, I was thinking maybe we could have a little fun of our own," He caressed the exposed skin on my neck. I shivered at his touch. I slapped his arm away then thank god, Emmett came to my rescue. Emmett was the football captain, so he had much authority.

"Newton, stop being such a perve. And I would rather you concentrate on football and Literature class rather than trying to get Bella mack on you," go Emmett! I pursed my lips and folded my arms across my chest. Mike walked away annoyed.

"Thanks, Em," I said. I hit me on the arm playfully.

"No one hurts my lil sis like that," I smiled. I walked away and headed to Spanish. Spanish went by fast. Next was lunch, I met with Alice and her 'posse' to go to lunch. We passed by Rose who was eyeing my angrily. We ordered our salads and went to sit by our regular table by the courtyard. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie's cousin came to sit with us.

"Bella! I've wanting to see you," he walked around the table to hug me. The rest of the group laughed. Alice and the rest were the only people happy that I returned. I finished my salad and looked around. I saw Edward coming in from soccer practice. Try-outs for the varsity were today. Just as he was about to come to us Jessica came by to flirt with him. I was filled with anger, but I could see he was trying to push her away. That was a good sign. He came to our table and did some hand shake with Jasper then left to the locker room.

"Alice your brother is so hot!" Bridgette said. The rest of the girls agreed with her. I went over to throw my trash and walked back to Alice.

"Alice, I better get going," I tapped her softly on the shoulder and she nodded and went back to talking to her other friends. On the way to my locker my phone buzzed. I picked it up and almost screamed at what I saw. The message was from Gossip Girl. It said that I had sex with two teachers in San Francisco to boost up my grades. WHAT!? I didn't even go to school in San Fran, I was home schooled! The strip club thing was fine but this was over the top. I wanted revenge. I wanted to kill her. I stalked towards my locker. People stared after me and giggled. I ignored their stares and headed to my locker. I wanted so badly to destroy her! But I thought to myself if I fought back then it would just continue. As much as I wanted to send tips to Gossip Girl, I just couldn't. If I wanted this to end, then all I had to do was stop. When I opened my locker there was a little envelope sitting on top of my notebook. I took it and flipped it open.

_Hmmm…I never knew you were that desperate for a good grade, Bells._

There was a little rose drawn at the bottom of the paper. It was obvious from the start that it was from Rosalie. Anyone who ticked off Rosalie got what they deserved. On my case this wasn't fair at all. Rosalie loved her family too much to believe me. I crumpled the piece of paper and threw it in my locker. The rest of my classes were a blur. I ignored the rude people that stared at me and scoffed at them. I quickly ran to my car and drove away, trying to get away from my own living hell.

**RPOV**

I watched Bella quickly run to her car. I bet she was desperate to get away. Phase one, complete. I smiled at the thought. I hated Bella. Even after those years of being best friends with her and Alice, what she did just knocked off all those years. My mom left us about a year ago, and I've been keeping it a secret. My family was named 'Most Influential Family' for five years. We were perfect. My dad was a successful business man and my mom was the great, great, great, great grand-daughter of the person who created automobiles. That's why I was such a major in cars. I, myself was perfect. I knew that it sounded vain, but would I rather lie? I had the perfect face, the perfect body, the perfect record, the perfect grades, the perfect family, and the perfect boyfriend. Bella had to be the one to take away part of my perfection. I felt incomplete. Emmett (my boyfriend) was good friends with her though. I didn't talk about the situation to Emmett but god did I want him to stay away from her. If I told Emmett to stay away he'd just ask why then I'd have to explain myself.

"Rose?" Lauren's hand appeared in front of my face. Apparently I was staring blankly at an empty parking space.

"Come on, Rose. Emmett has football practice," Jessica tugged me lightly on the arm.

**BPOV**

When I arrived home I grabbed a granola bar and started nibbling on it. There was no homework since it was only the second of school, or in my case the first. After finishing my granola bar I went to the living room to watch some TV. There wasn't much to watch so I turned the TV off and stalked to my room. I grabbed my laptop and sat on my bed. I turned it on then went online. Not much people were online so I signed out. I checked my MySpace first then closed it. I was about to shut my computer down then I suddenly felt the urge to check . I put the cover of my laptop back up and typed in ''. The first thing that popped in the site was a picture of me with the subtitle 'B is back in action!' I scrolled down straight down, trying to avoid the most recent gossip of me. A lot had happened throughout the year. Apparently Jessica hooked up with Mike weeks ago; someone was injured in a pool party 3 months ago and a lot more. Gossip Girl was on a roll. I sometimes wonder who Gossip Girl really is. And that's a secret I'll never find out.

**This chapter is pretty short:)) I wrote this right after finishing Chap 2. You finally get to here what Rosalie thinks! Edward will also get to narrate but it's in the later chapters, so stay tuned! Next Chapter will be hella better. I'm so excited to start writing it-) **


	4. One Man Army

Hoped yah like Chapter 3

**Hoped yah like Chapter 3! :)) It took me real hard time to think of a secret or secrets to be revealed. Read On! This chapter is worth reading so I won't give any summary for now. **

4. One Man Army

_A Best Friend is someone you can lean on no matter what you do. It's the kind of person you can tell all your secrets to. They don't judge you no matter what happens in your life. They tell you the truth no matter if you think it's wrong or right. It's a friend that keeps it real and you never have to doubt. They never talk bout you, or gossip about you, or single you out. They understand your emotions and feelings and care about what you say. They know there's a time to be serious and a time to play. They treat you the same no matter who is around. They try to keep your spirits up when you're feeling down. It's basically a person you trust and as a friend you love. You never treat them like ordinary friends...there always put above._ **(Poem taken from by Ivory)** A poem dedicated to all the best friends in the world but do BFF's truly stay best friends forever? Hmmm…I wonder.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

**BPOV**

I was glad the week was finally over. Rosalie had sent non-stop rumors about me. It was a Saturday and I was stuck at home doing nothing. Alice had told me she was throwing a party tonight and that I was invited. I simply told her I wasn't in the mood to go to a party, especially with Rosalie there. Charlie had found out about the party and wondered if I wanted to go.

"Bella, you can go to the party if you want to. I trust and you─" I cut him off.

"Dad, I told you that I'm clearly not in the mood for a party right now," I raised my eyebrows and pursed my lips. Only in a town like this could a father know about a party ─ a high school party.

"All right then. If you insist," he walked over to me and kissed my forehead. I smiled then continued flipping through my magazine. Charlie left to go to his usual Saturday office meetings. The rest of the day was completely dull. I didn't touch my phone or the computer, knowing that it would just be a message alert from Gossip Girl and some made up rumor about me. I finished my homework, which was just to research about William Shakespeare's life. After finishing my homework, I decided to catch up on some light reading. I grabbed _Wuthering Heights_ and went over to the living room couch and started reading. After reaching chapter 5 I decided to watch TV. I flipped open the TV and just my luck Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire just started.

"Brietta, can you make me some popcorn, please?" I called out.

"Of course, Miss Swan," I made the volume a little louder and sunk myself into the couch. I let out a little squeal when Robert Pattinson entered the scene. He kind of reminded me of Edward except that Edward was more handsome that I expected. The first time I watched this was with Alice. She had explained to me while watching the movie that Rob looks something like her brother but of course at that time I didn't care. I munched on my popcorn while watching the movie. Every time Rob would come in site it would make me think of Edward. _Snap out of it_, I thought to myself. It was near the ending and I was biting my nails. I've seen this movie nearly a hundred times now, why was I so nervous for Cedric? When Cedric died I practically cried. Tears streamed down my face slowly. I jumped when I suddenly heard the phone ring. I picked up the wireless beside the couch and spoke into it.

"Hello?" My voice was croaked.

"Bella! Why aren't you answering your cellphone I called you like ten times!" It was Alice. I checked my watch and it was three hours to her party. Shouldn't she be preparing?

"Alice, I'm trying to avoid my cellphone right now. Its three hours to your party, shouldn't you be preparing?" I asked.

"I am. I just called to tell you know that I sent Margarette to your house to give you a dress I designed. In case you change your mind for the par─" I cut her off. Alice always did this to me in case I didn't want to go to a party.

"I told you I'm not in the mood for a party, Alice." I groaned.

"Fine, you are so like Edward now, gosh! Killjoy," then she hung up. What did she mean that I was just like Edward? I suddenly heard the doorbell ring, so I stood up and went to get the door. It was obviously Margarette, Alice's tailor. Alice was a fashion designer and since she had no intentions of sewing her designs herself she has them made by Margarette. I opened the door and I was right.

"Hello Miss Swan," I smiled then she handed me a large black garment bag. I gladly took it then she left. I went straight to my room to look at the dress. As soon as I reached my room I unzipped the bag and let it fall to the floor. The dress was amazing. It was a navy blue, silk strapless and was puffed at the bottom. I had the exact shoes to match with this. I threw the dress on my bed and left the room. I hated it when Alice did this always tempting me to go to parties by sending me amazing outfits. I couldn't look at the dress. I went to the refrigerator to get some ice cream and bounced back on the couch. I flipped through the channels and stopped when I saw a rerun of Pushing Daisies. It was near the end already but I still decided to watch. After Pushing Daisies finished I decided to go for a jog around Forks. Forks wasn't a big town but it sure had rich people. I wore black sweat pants, a long red tank and white shirt over it revealing the red tank under. I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail and let my slight bangs fall over my eyes. I grabbed my white hoodie and my iPod and headed straight out the door. I took the stairs to the lobby and jogged out. I decided to jog to the park, which wasn't so far from I live. My stumbled on my iPod, trying to find a good song to listen to then finally I stopped pressing when _Like a knife_ by Secondhand Serenade started playing. Alice didn't like this kind of music, she didn't even know much bands. As I was jogging through the park I suddenly stopped when I saw something I couldn't believe. Now I knew what Alice meant by 'You are so like Edward'. He was kicking soccer balls into the net. I jumped when I saw him flip in the air doing a bicycle kick. He was amazingly good, definitely varsity material. When he went over to his bag to get some water he looked at the tree I was peeking in and I jumped back hiding myself. I made one little peek around the tree and saw him leaving. I continued to jog, making sure he didn't see me. I made three rounds around the park and stopped by the water fountain to drink. I checked my watch and saw that Alice's party was about to start. I decided to head back home. When I arrived home Charlie was watching ESPN.

"Hey Bells, how was your jog?" he asked while munching on some chips.

"Fine," I took my hoodie off and gave it to Brietta.

"So you change your mind about the party?" he asked.

"Dad…" I whined. Why was he so desperate in making me go?

"Okay, okay. Just asking," he continued to munch on his chips. I went to my room and took a quick shower. I finally decided to check my phone. There were 12 calls from Alice and 2 message alerts from Gossip Girl, one from this morning and one thirty minutes ago. I deleted the calls and the two message alerts and went to eat dinner. After dinner I decided to go hit the hay. Sunday went by fast. Charlie woke me up to go to church then the rest of the day I just tried to finish reading Wuthering Heights.

**The next day:**

Looks like someone won't be so happy when she finds out what her best friend did.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

I woke up five-thirty in the morning due to the dog barking next door. I wasn't even sure if dogs were allowed.

"Shut up!" I screamed. I put the pillow on top of my head and tried to head back into slumber. Since I couldn't go back to sleep I decided to go get ready for school, even if school was 2 hours away. I put my uniform on and put white stockings under. I curled my hair then pulled it up into a slight bun and let my curled layers fall in front of my face. I put a thick red headband with a giant ribbon just behind my layers. I put on my make-up and then put on my royal blue stiletto's. I walked out of my room and went straight to the kitchen. Charlie was awake and eating a short stack of pancakes.

"Morning dad," I yawned. He was concentrating on the newspaper when he spoke.

"Morning, Bells. You're up early," he stated. Brietta put out an extra plate for me beside Charlie and put some toast and eggs. I ate quickly then headed into my room.

**RPOV**

_Press to confirm your message_, I pressed send then snapped my phone shut. I felt guilty at the same time satisfied to what I did. The only way to make her miserable is by taking her whole life away. Alice was one of my best friends but the only way to take her away from Bella is to do the hardest thing. I woke up early today trying to decide if I should send the tip or not. I knew that Alice had only told Bella about her 'secret' but I somehow found out about it a long time ago. I told Gossip Girl that the message was from Bella and to thank her not me. I suddenly heard my door creak open.

"Rose? You awake?" It was Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. Surely Jasper won't be Alice's boyfriend right after Gossip Girl updates the message.

"Yeah Jas, what do you want?" I said. He was fully dressed and was fixing his tie.

"Uh, I was just asking if I could borrow a few pens. I kinda lost mine, so yeah," I threw him a bunch of my extra ballpens then he left. I laid back my head on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Today surely won't be a good day for Bella but it surely will be a good day for me. I smiled at the thought.

**BPOV**

I left for school around 6:45am. Before entering the car I put on my pale blue jacket and entered the car. I drove at an average speed. It took me about 10-15 minutes to get to school. When I arrived in school, I fixed myself first in the mirror then headed out. Everyone was gasping and looking into their phones. _Gossip about me again, what's Rose made up this time?_ I thought. I was in shock when I realized that nobody was staring at me this time. Probably everyone was in a new gossip roll. When I reached my locker I noticed Alice stomping towards my direction, sobbing. Everyone was gawking at her, I wonder why.

"Bella! How could you!?" She screamed at my face. Her expression was painful. Her cheeks were completely red and her eyes were wet.

"Alice, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I tried to put my hands on her shoulder but she shoved them away.

"Don't act like you didn't do anything, Bella!" I stared back at her confused. "You're the only person I told about this secret. I thought you were my friend," she stated. I was her friend; I would never do anything to hurt Alice.

"A-Alice," I stammered.

"Bella, Jasper broke up with me because you sent that tip to Gossip Girl," her voice became soft. She could barely talk now. What was she talking about? Then I suddenly remembered Alice's dark secret that she trusted me to never tell.

_**Flashback**__:_

_I was about to take a shower when I suddenly heard faint foot steps and sobs coming my way. I went out of my room and saw Alice crying with her hands on her face. I ran over to hug then stepped back. _

"_Alice? What's wrong?" I tilted her head slowly and she leaned her head onto my shoulder. My best friend was in crisis, I needed to help her. I pulled over to the couch and let her sit. Brietta came over and gave Alice some hot cocoa. _

"_Now Alice, tell me what's the matter," I told her. I hated seeing her like this. _

"_Oh, Bella," she came over to hug me one more time. "What I did was the most horrible thing ever," she said in between sobs._

"_What did you do?" I was definitely worried. What was it that she did that she couldn't even tell me?_

"_Bella, I trust you. You're my best friend but─" I cut her off. _

"_You can trust me, Alice. I would never do anything to hurt you," I hugged her again and tried to calm her. Her eyes were cautious and she spoke slowly. _

"_I cheated on Jasper," I stared at her wide-eyed. I never figured Alice as the cheating type. She and Jasper have been together since they were 2. Even if she cheated on Jasper, I couldn't judge her. "Bella, it's been going on for three weeks already. I-I don't know why I even did it, especially on Spencer Caine," Spencer Caine and I used to date but I broke up with him after a month since he was a complete ass. I didn't know what to say so I just let Alice continue talking. "Bella, I feel so terrible. I love Jasper more than anything," she came over to hug me. _

"_Don't worry, Alice. Your secret's safe with me," I said. _

_**End of Flashback **_

"Alice, I would never do anything to hurt you," I stumbled through my words. I would never do such a thing to Alice.

"Oh, stop it, Bella! Are you that desperate to get attention! Ugh!" Her expression was filled with anger.

"We're best friends, I would never─" she interrupted.

"Best friends!? Jasper broke up with me Bella! I HATE YOU!?" She stalked off. I was crying now. I tried to hold back the tears but they were able to break out. I knew Rosalie sent the secret but how could she know? Was she that desperate to make me miserable, by hurting the people who I loved to? I slammed my locker door and headed towards the courtyard, where Rosalie would be. She was talking innocently with Jessica and Lauren.

"Rosalie, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. I tried to make myself sound angry but my sobs made me sound wasted. Rosalie raised her eyebrows at Jessica and Lauren to let them give us privacy.

"See you later, Rose," they both glared at me while walking away.

"Hurting me is one thing but hurting Alice. This is low, even for you, Rose," I pointed my finger at her. She put her stuff down then stood up.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about," she pursed her lips and crossed her arms across her chest. My phone suddenly buzzed.

**To**: B

**Fr**: Gossip Girl

_Alice Cullen did the oompa-loompa _**(got the term from Because I Said So)**_ with two guys! _

I scrolled down and saw a picture of Jasper and Spencer and a message that said 'Thanks for the tip, B!'. I wanted to throw my phone to the ground. Tears started to fall from my eyes again.

"Aww… Bella, what's wrong?" She tried to sound innocent. I stepped back from her and broke into sobs. I stared at her and she was smiling from ear to ear. She had wanted this and she finally got her wish. I was miserable. I wanted to fight back so badly but some thing in the back of my head told me I was weak. This voice echoed in my head over and over again and then I realized whose voice it was ─ Rosalie. It manipulated me and over powered me. Rosalie went one step closer only inches away from me.

"Guess that means I won," she pursed her lips and raised her eyebrow. I stared back at her and sobbed. I had no friends; I barely had a family now, what more can she take from me?

**Oooooohhhh… I like this chapter even though if it makes Bella miserable. Next chapter is an Eddie and Bella chapter! I have so much fun writing this :) Oh, and don't ask why I made Alice cheat. I asked my neighbor for help again and that's all we could think of, but don't worry! Bella and Rosalie will do something to help Alice and Jasper out. **


	5. I'll Fight With You

Chapter 5

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIES, ILY GUYS!**

**Chapter 5! Start of the Eddie and Bella thing :) Just a tip: Rosalie becomes the queen bee, Jasper stops talking to Alice and Bella and Emmett stops talking to Bella too. The whole school is avoiding the biggest joke in the school. )) Read On to see what happens. **

5. I'll Fight With You

It's Gossip Girl again. Hmmm…not much to know today but that'll soon change since we've got Bella Swan on our hands. She's been a good girl lately but I just now realized that all those rumors about her were just grudges sent by a certain some one. I hate being the bearer of bad grudges. More to come. Much love.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

**BPOV**

It had been two weeks since Alice never spoke to me again. Eventually Emmett found out what happened and stopped talking to me too. Edward, on the other hand only spoke to me when we had to work together on experiments or when he needed help with the assignments. Rosalie stopped bugging after what happened. She had seen that I was miserable enough and had nothing else to take away from me. She had become the queen bee after Alice had her 'break down'. I walked alone in the hallways, I ate alone during lunch, never went out with anybody during weekends (At least it gave me more time for my studies), never did anything at all. Charlie had wondered about my loneliness for the past two weeks and I simply told him that I wanted to concentrate on my studies. It was a Tuesday and I was eating alone in the courtyard, again, as always. My appetite was light; I had a salad and a diet coke. I took a bite from my salad then suddenly a football came flying into my salad. The sauce splashed all over my face. I scoffed then wiped the sauce out of my eyes then looked around to see who owned the football. It was Mike Newton. Mike had stopped bugging me after what happened. I took the football and weighed it on my hand.

"Swan, give me the ball," he demanded.

"Shouldn't you be saying something, like, I don't know, please?" I asked. I hated rude people. I looked over Mike's shoulder and saw Jessica Stanley and a bunch of other guys laughing.

"Why should I say sorry to the biggest joke in school?" he chuckled. I started to feel tears behind my eyes. Everyone in school thought of me as the biggest joke in school. I suddenly heard everyone around the courtyard laughing at me. I tried to fight back the tears but it just wouldn't stay back. _Bella, stop crying!_ I thought. I suddenly broke out and made a run for it. I thought of heading to the girl's bathroom but all the girls would just glare at me, so I decided to go to the nurse's office. I ran in and luckily no one was ill today.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Nurse Pamela asked. I used to be a regular patient here. Alice and Rose used to bring me here every time I got hung-over from the night before.

"Uh, I'm not feeling so well. I kinda feel light-headed," I lied. Anything to make me go back out there.

"All right then, we'll let you rest here," she quickly led me to the nearest bed. I laid my head slowly onto the pillow and closed my eyes. I let tears fall down my eyes while I tried to sleep. I hated being here, I tried to reconsider on moving back to San Francisco with my mom, but I hated San Fran. I only had a year and a half till I could leave this place, why leave now. I could focus on my grades; maybe I could get a scholarship even though I had more than enough money to send myself to school. The thought of that maybe me feel a little better. _College_, I thought was the only reason I was staying in this living hell. I let my mind wander and fell asleep. The nurse woke me up by 5pm. She said that I looked too tired to get out of bed so she let me sleep. I went to the nurse's bathroom, fixed myself, and then went to grab my bag then left. The school was half empty when I exited. I went straight to my locker and grabbed the books that I needed and then went to the parking lot. As I started the engine I noticed Edward Cullen walking towards his car with a sports bag. He was one of the only people who treated me like an average student. Traffic was light today, so it took me less than 15 minutes to reach the penthouse. When I reached the house I took off my heels, changed into a pair of house clothes then went straight to doing my homework. When I finished doing my essay that we had to do for Literature I quickly checked my alarm clock to see what time it was. It was five minutes to 9. "Oh god," I groaned. Nearly 4 hours on doing my homework. I turned off my desk lamp then went to get some dinner. Charlie was looking for something in the cupboard when I entered.

"Hey sweetheart," he said while pouring some water into his glass. I smiled then stretched my arms. "I thought you'd be a sleep already. Good thing I told Brietta to heat up some slices and leave it in the microwave," he put the pitcher back in the refrigerator then took a plate from the cupboard and grabbed the pizzas from the microwave. I walked over and took a seat. Charlie sat in front of me watching my every bite. I looked up to see him smile. I took a sip from my water and stared back at him.

"What?" I giggled. Charlie was looking at me in a funny way.

"It's nothing, I'm just so proud of you now. Working on your homework for four hours, that's…that's a big improvement. And you've been a good girl lately and you haven't gone to any parties…" he trailed off. I smiled. I wasn't expecting a father-daughter hug moment.

"Well, getting a glimpse of living in San Francisco has definitely made me learn my lesson. And college is a really important thing for me and I want to prove that I can make it, so…" I took another sip from my water. Charlie stood up and came to kiss my forehead. "Just remember not to stay up late," he affirmed. "I won't," I smiled slightly then he walked away. I finished my pizzas then went to put my utensils in the dish washer. I went straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower then laid down on my bed with my hair wet and listened to my iPod. Night time was my favorite time of the day. It made me think for myself easily. I closed my eyes and let myself drift into slumber, not expecting what would happen tomorrow.

**The next day**:

Looks like a miracle is about to happen. It's a sunny day today in Forks better soak up some sun while it lasts.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

**BPOV**

Today was a dull day like any other day. I got up early and got ready for school. No one seemed to mind me today, which was a new improvement. Edward and I didn't talk during class, considering there was a quiz today. So basically I didn't talk to anyone. It was lunch time and I had no intentions of eating lunch in the courtyard. Considering on what happened yesterday, I had no intentions on eating lunch there ever. I bought cheese nachos and a diet coke and headed off to find a good eating place. As I passed by the courtyard I noticed Alice crying her heart to Rosalie. Rosalie wasn't usually the first person Alice would go to for advice. I quickly walked away so that they wouldn't see me. I decided to eat lunch by the bleachers in front of the football field. I walked up the steps to the highest bench. I put on my iPod and started munching on my nachos. It was soccer practice. I watched as a bunch of the guys did sprints around the field. I wasn't good in sports. My mom made me take a volleyball sports clinic when I was about 5 but that's all I could remember. I watched as the team went to catch a break. I looked around for Edward but he was no where to be found. Wasn't he part of the varsity? I suddenly felt my earphone fall off my ear. I looked up and saw two green penetrating eyes staring right at me. It was Edward.

"Hey," he said softly while gesturing his hand. I stared at him in awe. Why was he talking to me?

"Uh, why are you talking to me?" _Damn it, Bella!_ I thought to myself.

"Nice to see you too?" He chuckled. My eyes were wide with shock. I never expected him to talk to me out of the class room.

"Uh, sorry, I mean, didn't Alice tell you not to talk to me," was all I could say. Of course his sister would have told him to avoid me.

"Yes, she did. But do you honestly think I'd listen to a short pixie like my sister?" I gulped. I tried to hold back a smile. He was the first person in two weeks to actually have a casual conversation with me. But would I risk his chance at popularity by letting him talk to me? Don't _be selfish, Bella. Tell him to go away_, I thought. I tried not to be selfish and tried to think of his benefit.

"Uh, Edward as much as I'd love to talk to you, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," I pursed my lips. He pressed his lips into a tight line. "Look, I'm just watching out for your reputation and you've got a big chance at becoming─" his laugh interrupted me.

"Bella," he shook his head. "My reputation is the last thing on my mind," he said. I tried to hold back a smile but it was very hard with him beaming his perfect white teeth at my face. The sun bounced rays on his teeth and reflected against my face.

"Look, I just…I have to go," I stammered. I grabbed my tray and stood up. I noticed Edward trying to block my way. I tried to step down and go away from him but I stumbled them my tray dropped scattering my food on the benches. "Damn it! My lunch!" I bent down to clean it up but saw that Edward was doing the same thing too. I flipped my tray and picked up the icky nachos and put them into the box. Edward handed me my empty Diet Coke and I smiled slightly. He finally gave way from me to walk.

"Hey!" I turned back and waited for him to continue talking. He started walking towards me and I stepped back. "Since I destroyed your lunch, how 'bout I make it up to you? How 'bout we go grab a burger in In and Out, later?" he raised he eyebrows. I tried to let out a 'no' but his looks were luring me in. "You do realize that I have more than enough money to buy my own lunch," He beamed.

"Yeah, but don't think of this as another lunch think of this as some sort of snack," he stated. I finally gave up and nodded at his request. He beamed as I walked away and I thought, _I was meeting Edward Cullen later_. I shrugged at the thought.

**EdPOV**

Coach had told me to run 15 laps around the field. He let me do it separately from the other team mates. It was my last round and I was completely tired. Sure, a guy like me who's been playing soccer half of his life would've gotten used to this by now. As I ran past the bleachers I noticed Bella Swan sitting alone on the top bench. About two weeks ago Alice had explained clearly what had happened and that I had to avoid her. But something was telling me that Bella had more to say. If Bella had told Gossip Girl the tip she would've had a good reason for telling her. She was miserable and I felt terribly sorry for her. After my last round I walked up to coach and asked him what I had to do next. I breathed in and out deeply. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I spoke.

"Coach," I said in between breaths. "I'm done," he looked up from his clip board.

"Okay, take 10, Cullen," he nodded and I jogged towards my bag. I drank half of my water and wiped my mouth. I looked up once again and looked at Bella. I decided to head up there and do the right thing. She needed a friend and apparently no one was courageous or nice enough I should say to be her friend. As I ran up I sat beside her. She didn't seem to notice me as I sat.

"Hey," I said but no answer. She continued to look around for something. What was she looking for?

"Hey," I said a little louder but still no answer. I observed her face and realized she had her iPod on. I let out a low chuckle and pulled the earphone out slowly. She turned her head around and met my gaze. Her eyes were wide with shock, probably not expecting anyone to talk to her.

"Hey," I said and let out a small wave.

"Uh, why are you talking to me?" Ouch, that hurt me a little.

"Nice to see you too?" I chuckled. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Uh, sorry, I mean, didn't Alice tell you not to talk to me," she said. Alice _did_ tell me not to talk to her but did Alice honestly know what the right thing was?

"Yes, she did. But do you honestly think I'd listen to a short pixie like my sister?" I let out a low chuckle, low enough for her not to hear. I was confident around Bella. I didn't have many friends in school knowing that the only reason I came here was to be with my family and to work hard on my soccer and studies.

"Uh, Edward as much as I'd love to talk to you, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," I have to admit that hurt me a little. What she that miserable that she expected _no one_ at all to talk to her? I pressed my lips into a tight line. "Look, I'm just watching out for your reputation and you've got a big chance at becoming─" I suddenly laughed. She was worrying about my popularity? I was flattered that she could think of me that way but at the same time my reputation and popularity was the last thing on my mind.

"Bella," I shook my head. "My reputation is the last thing on my mind," I said. I saw her trying to hold back a smile. I wonder if she noticed that I saw. I beamed from ear to ear.

"Look, I just…I have to go," she stammered. I wasn't going to let her get away that easily. I grabbed her tray then stood up. I walked around and tried to block her way. She tried to step down but stumbled and dropped her tray, making her food scatter all over the bench. "Damn it! My Lunch!" I bent down to help her clean up the mess. After she cleaned up all the nachos from the bench I handed her the empty Diet Coke can. She started to walk away then I thought of the unthinkable. "Hey!" She turned back and waited for me to continue. I walked towards her and she took a step back. "Since I destroyed your lunch, how 'bout I make it up to you? How 'bout we go grab a burger in In and Out, later?" I raised my eyebrows. In and Out was surely my favorite fast food restaurant. I wasn't going to regret taking her out for a snack later because something inside me was telling me that this was the right thing to do. "You do realize that I have more than enough money to buy my own lunch," I beamed. I tried thinking of what to say until I blurted out the first excuse that came to mind.

"Yeah, but don't think of this as another lunch think of this as some sort of snack," I stated. She finally gave up and nodded my way. I beamed as she walked away slowly. I was definitely looking forward to later. "Hey Cullen!" Coach called from below. I looked back from where Bella walked away one more time then ran down the bleachers.

**BPOV**

The rest of the day was pretty much slow. After my little chat with Edward I'd totally forgotten about the rest of the day. I was completely stressed out and was in no mood at all to go with him. Something was burning inside me telling me to go but at the same it told me not be selfish. I kept fighting with my conscience whether I should go or not. Then finally the end of the day came. I had decided to give Edward a little message that I didn't want to go. I was giving him a chance at his popularity. I went over to my locker and grabbed a pink post-it and wrote:

_Hey Edward,_

_I'm not feeling well so I guess I can't go with you_

_Bella_

I took it out and held it in my hand on the way to my car. I had no idea where his locker was so I decided to ask someone but obviously would reject my request since they all hate me. When I stopped by my car I opened my door and dropped my books inside.

"I thought we were going to In and Out?" I jumped when I suddenly heard and deep, velvet speak. I turned around and found Edward with his hands in his pockets and his face carved in the most adorable grin I'd ever seen. _Oh shit_, I thought.

"Um, yeah, I guess I'll meet you in the parking lot of In and Out," I sighed in defeat. The only way to make him stop bugging you is by giving in to it. I opened my door but his stopped it.

"Na-ah, you're riding with me," he smiled the most heart-breaking crooked smile I'd ever seen.

"What about my car?" I asked. Surely, he wouldn't just let my car stay here in school.

"I assure you by the time I bring you home your car will be there," he beamed. How is that possible? "Just leave your key in the ignition and I'll have someone bring it home for you," I couldn't just leave my car here with the key in the ignition! What was I, stupid? I stared at him in shock I gripped my keys in my hand. "Trust me," he let out a hand. I gulped then handed him the keys. He dropped them in the ignition and led me to his car. I'd brought my books with me so he offered to help me put them in the back seat. He opened the passenger door for me and I gladly slid in. His car was warm and had a familiar scent. I turned my head and found him starting the engine. In and Out was some where in the south of town. It was about a 15-20 minute ride going there. For ten minutes we kept quiet until I decided to play with the radio. I fidgeted with the buttons and stopped when 'Bounce' by Timbaland was playing. I usually hated this kind of music but I listened to it when I tried to avoid thinking.

"You like this kind of music?" he asked tilting his head to my direction.

"Kinda, sort of, not really, I don't know," I stammered. He chuckled.

"Hmmm…" He started. What was he thinking?

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I never assumed you as the type to listen to hip-hop," he stated. I wasn't the type who loved hip-hop.

"I'm not that much of a fan of hip-hop you know. I-I just listen to this when I'm trying not to think or trying to avoid something," I stated.

"What are you trying to avoid thinking?" he teased. I surely didn't want to answer that. I scoffed when I was suddenly saved by the sight of In and Out. We parked near the entrance then Edward came around to open the passenger door for me, just like a gentleman. In and Out wasn't so busy today. Edward walked up the counter and took his wallet out from his pocket. The lady behind the counter named 'Trish' tried to stick out her chest a little more when she saw Edward. I stifled a little giggle that Edward didn't seem to hear.

"Okay, Bella what do you want?" He tilted his head towards my direction.

"Uh, just a regular cheeseburger," I told him.

"Two cheeseburgers, and what drink?" he asked me again.

"Uh, just a Diet Coke," I smiled slightly then looked down.

"Two cheeseburgers and two Diet Cokes," he suggested. Trish tried to bat her eyelashes at him that I presumed was supposed to look erotic. She punched in our orders then turned to beam at Edward.

"Would you like anything else?" She asked. I stared back at Edward and waited for an answer.

"No thanks, that's all," she nodded and handed him a number. He led us to a nearby booth and we sat there.

"You know you don't have to do this," I said while sitting on my seat. He sat across from me, smirking.

"I know, but I want to. I'm tired of…watching people treat you like crap, and I'm tired of trying to stay away from…you," he looked up from his long lashes and smiled. I stared back at him and waited for him to say more. "Alice explained everything to me and told me to stay away from you out of all costs but, I-I just couldn't. I know that you didn't send that tip to Gossip Girl. From the way Alice has told me about you; you seem like a really good friend," he was right. How could he know all this?

"Th-That's really thoughtful of you but I'm not even sure if this is gonna last long. For the past two weeks I've been thinking over and over again if I should move back to San Fran. I thought that if I came back here everything would be okay and…back to normal but I was wrong. These past two to three weeks I felt the urge to fight back but I felt weak. I had no one to help me I had no one to fight with," I looked down at my hands on the table and was fighting back tears now. I honestly didn't know what I was saying; the words just came out of my mouth. Suddenly he leaned in closer to me and intertwined his hands on the table, almost touching mine and said.

"I'll fight with you," it was then that I knew that I could trust Edward.


	6. Straight Up Hustler

The last chapter I updated was my favorite:) Anyways, here's chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait :) wasn't at home for the past days, I was out of town watching my cousin compete in national ranking rhythmic gymnastics and she won 2****nd**** place all around but she won 1****st**** in her rope and hoop routine! The last chapter I updated was my favorite :) Anyways, here's chapter 6! Another Bella and Edward moment, oooohhh…:)) Rosalie won't stay a bitch for long! **

6. Straight Up Hustle

Are B and E hooking up!? Shocker! E had such great potential…

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

**BPOV**

Edward and I had become good friends ever since that day. I trusted him but not completely. I still wasn't ready to tell him the whole story, but he understood. It was Thursday and I was _almost_ late. I hated being late for class, all those stares when you enter. I shrugged. I half ran to my locker and quickly put on the code. I grabbed my books as fast as I could then suddenly a pair of warm hands were covering my eyes.

"Guess who?" A deep, musical voice sang. It was obviously _Edward_. I giggled, but I certainly wasn't in the mood for games.

"Uh…I don't know, Chace Crawford?" I played along. Then I felt his warm lips at my ear.

"Close enough," he finally loosened his hands on my face. I shoved them away and continued to gather my books.

"As much as I'd love to play 'Guess Who?' I'm kind of running late, so…" I slammed my door and turned to look at him.

"Bella Swan, late for class? I thought that day would only happen when pigs started to fly," he chuckled.

"Didn't you watch the news last night? Pigs are starting to swoop out of their barns!" I said sarcastically then turned around to walk away.

"Hey Bells, wait!" He called back. I spun around and he jogged towards me.

"Since we'll both be busy later you know, you being _my_ towel girl and all," he gestured. When Edward had lunch time soccer practices I had offered myself to be his personal towel girl/cheerleader during his practices since there was no where else to go. "We're having a game later, it's just in the school, it's against Ivory High and I was wondering if you wanted to come? I mean you don't have to if you don't want─" I cut him off. He was my _friend_; of course I would be more than happy to watch him play. My only problem was Emmett and Alice were going to be there. Every time Edward and I would pass by them either of them, they would give us angry stares. Edward had told me countless times that it was up to him to who he wanted to hang out with. "Edward of course I'd love to go! But won't Alice and Emmett be there?" I asked. I shivered when he put his hand on my cheek.

"Bella, how many times have I told you? I don't give a damn about my brother and sister. If they can't accept the fact that you're my friend then that's their problem, okay?" he dropped his hand and put it in his pocket. I nodded.

"Okay then. See you later soccer boy," I saluted.

"Right back at yah towel girl!" he shouted back. _Strange nicknames_, I thought. I walked or should I say ran my way to class. Luckily I entered the classroom the same time as Mr. Bridges did. The rest of my morning classes went was a blur. I took a moderate number or notes and _tried_ to pay attention. My mind was full of images of Edward. We had become best of friends in one week. Whenever I talked to Edward I felt like I'd known him my whole life. Edward was very unpredictable, at some point he would just suddenly do the unexpected. Sometimes I'd imagine Edward as more than a friend, but surely he only though of me as that. As soon as the bell rang, ending 4th period I quickly ran out of the room. I went to the cafeteria to buy Edward and I two grilled cheese sandwiches and a diet coke for myself. I went to sit on the bench right beside the field. Edward and the rest of the team were still doing laps around the field. As soon as they past by me, Edward gave me one quick wink and continued to jog. As soon as Coach Craig blew the whistle Edward walked up to my direction. I grabbed his water jug and towel and handed it to him. His cheeks were crimson red and his eyes were squinted from his sweat.

"Thanks towel girl," he nodded then drank from his water jug. He squirted some of the water on his face then handed it back to me. I handed him his towel and he wiped himself. He paced in front of me with his head up for a while then came to sit beside me.

"Hey, I bought you a grilled cheese sandwich," I said while taking it out of my bag. He smiled then took it from me.

"Thanks, I'll eat it later. We've still got about 10 minutes to practice and knowing coach he'll extend our training time since we've got a game later, so I'm going to be missing part of Biology or…all of Biology," he tried to give me a warm smile but ended up beaming all his perfect white teeth.

"Aw, now Biology is going to be really boring without you," I nudged him playfully. Biology was surely going to be boring without him. It was one of the subjects I actually looked forward to going, well, because _he_ was there.\

"Sorry, love. Gotta do what I'm told," wait, did he just call me love? I tried to hold myself from blushing. He nudged me back slowly. Coach blew the whistle and the rest of the team hustled.

"Gotta go towel girl, see you later," He made to soft slaps on my cheek and went to jog towards the rest of the team. I caressed my cheek slowly, feeling the warmth of his touch. Every time our skin touched, I felt a jolt of electricity connecting that touch. The rest of lunch I watched the team practice. Ten minutes before lunch ended, I made one quick wave at Edward and went to get ready for Biology. Biology was a complete dull. As Mr. Banner talked I stared out the window. It was drizzling, a normal weather for Forks. When the class ended I picked up my books and headed for the door.

"Isabella?" Someone called out. My mind was clearly not processing well.

"Bella?" I turned around to see Mr. Varner calling me.

"Hm?" I said. He took out a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Can you please give that to Mr. Cullen? It's the rubrics for the project. I wasn't able to give it to both of you two days ago since I ran out of copies. You two will be working on a project, the rules are stated there," he pointed a pen at the paper. "The project is due two weeks from now but if you give it earlier you get extra credit," he nodded and headed back to rearranging his paper work. I walked out of the classroom and stalked towards my locker. I browsed through the rubrics when I suddenly felt someone following behind me.

"Boo," I jumped as soon as I heard his voice. I turned around to find a giggling Edward.

"That wasn't funny!" I hit him on the arm. His face suddenly turned into a frown, and he rubbed his arm up and down.

"Ow, you have quite a punch for a ditzy girl," ditzy girl! I am not ditzy!

"Ugh! I am not ditzy! Anyways, we have a project we have to work on," I emphasized the _we_ and handed the rubrics to him. He nodded and handed them back to me.

"I guess we'll have to start…whoa look at the time," he made a quick glance at his watch and rocked back and forth on his heels. "Gotta go, there's two minutes till class and you know how Ms. Palmer gets," he smiled then left. I waved back at him then went to my next class. The rest if my classes went by like a blur. I was anxious to see Edward. As soon as the last period bell rang I quickly ran off. The teams were getting ready when I entered the stadium. As soon as I sat down, I searched around the bleachers for anyone in sight, particularly Emmett or Alice. If they were here, I'd feel very conscious around them. Alice hated me while Emmett just followed through with his sister and girlfriend. More people started to come but Alice and Emmett were no where in sight. I took a deep breath in relief.

_during the game_

It was the second half of the game and the teams were caught by a tie. Edward was doing well in mid-field. He could actually make our school win. I watched closely as the other team had the ball. There were only three minutes left till the game was over, I screamed as soon as Kyle Olkens stole the ball. He passed it to Davis, then he ran off across the field while dribbling the ball on his feet. There was only one minute left. The crowd went wild when the two teams were tackling each other for the ball. As soon as Davis passed the ball to Meyer; Meyer ran off to Ivory High's base. I saw Edward pushing against two Ivory High players. He was the closest to the opposing team's goal. There were only ten seconds left. Davis volley kicked it to Edward. Edward pushed through his opponents and smacked the ball with his head, slamming it into the goal. "GO EDWARD!" I screamed. He scored the winning goal! The crowd's screeches grew louder as the announcer announces LFHS as the winner. The team gathered up on Edward and carried him around the field. When the team carried him to face the bleachers, he scanned the crowd. As soon as he spotted where I was, he pointed his finger to where I was and winked. I blushed. When the team put Edward down, I ran off to congratulate him by the boy's locker room door. When I reached the corridor, Edward was talking to his coach. Coach patted him on the shoulder and went in the locker room.

"Congratulations!" I screamed then slammed into him.

"Thanks," he replied.

"I am so proud of you!" I screamed while stepping back.

"I know, I know," he shook his head, trying to look impressed with himself but instead in made him sound conceited.

"Oh, shut up, you─" someone suddenly bumped me on the shoulder.

"Move it, Swan," it was Chris Matthews. I rubbed my arm and looked down.

"Hey," Edward shouted back. He was about to barge in there and give Matthews a piece of his mind. Not that Matthews didn't deserve it; I just didn't want to make a scene.

"Edward, Edward, its okay. There's no harm done," I put my hand on his stone chest and tried to shove his back. Edward wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and stared back at me with worried eyes.

"He was being a complete ass, Bella. I just hate it when people treat you like that," I found it very sweet that he was protecting me.

"Edward," I whined.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for being so…protective. Not that it's something to apologize," he muttered.

"Look its sweet and everything but don't act too much. Anyways, I have to go home, Charlie will be waiting for me," I stood on my toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. Wait, I just kissed him. I shied away and stalked towards the exit. I just _kissed_ Edward.

**EPOV**

I scored the winning goal! The rest if the team surrounded me. Kyle and Darren carried me around the field. As they turned to face the bleachers, I scanned the crowd for Bella. As soon as I spotted her, I pointed my finger to where she stood and winked. The team put me down and ran off to the locker room. I wanted to see Bella. I jogged towards the locker room entrance, hoping Bella would be there.

"Cullen," coach called from behind me.

"Nice job," he patted me.

"Thank you, coach," I added.

"Anyways, you've got definite captain material," captain material? Could I possibly be the next LFHS soccer captain?

"Really?"

"Yes, you train harder than the rest of the team. You've scored goals in the past games, it's…it's very impressive," he looked through his clipboard. I looked over his shoulder and saw Bella coming.

"Well, I-I do my best coach," I nodded.

"Well then, keep doing it," he patted my shoulder and went inside.

"Congratulations," she screamed then slammed into me. I breathed in her scent. Her hair smelled like strawberries.

"Thanks," was all I could say.

"I am so proud of you!" she said while stepping back. She beamed her teeth at me.

"I know, I know," I tried to sound impressed with myself but instead I sounded very conceited.

"Oh, shut up, you─" suddenly Chris Matthews bumped her on the side causing her to rub her arm. I hated it when people treated Bella like this.

"Move it, Swan," he uttered.

"Hey," I was about to barge in the locker room and give Matthews what he deserved but I suddenly felt Bella's warm hand on my chest.

"Edward, Edward, its okay. There's no harm done," she tried sooth me. I stepped back and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I stared back at her, worried.

"He was being a complete ass, Bella. I just hate it when people treat you like that," I said matter-of-factly. Bella didn't really like it when I threw a fit.

"Edward," she whined.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for being so…protective. Not that it's something to apologize," I muttered.

"Look its sweet and everything but don't act too much. Anyways, I have to go home, Charlie will be waiting for me," she tiptoed and pecked my cheek. She just _kissed_ me. I put my hand on my cheek and stared back at her. At that moment I knew I liked Bella Swan.

**The next day:**

Past, present, and future. Those are three things that compose life and time, but what if the past is the only thing blocking you from something you really want? What is there to do?

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

**BPOV**

Edward was leaning on his car door, waiting beside an empty parking space. I tried to avoid thinking about yesterday. I blocked my thoughts with random things, like homework and other things. I parked at the empty lot Edward had reserved for me. I picked up my stuff from the passenger seat and turned to find my door open and Edward's hand sticking in. I looked up and he smiled my favorite crooked smile. I took his hand and he lifted me out of the car.

"Good Morning," he let go of my hand and let out a hand to help me with my books.

"Morning to you too," I handed him my books and we walked in silence. He ran his hand through his hair and opened his mouth to talk but suddenly clenched his teeth. We arrived at my locker and he put my books inside. We both nodded at each other then headed off in the opposite direction to our classes. On the way to first period, I kept my mind blocked. Maybe I could have a small conversation with him later without thinking about yesterday? Yeah, I could do that. First period was Literature. We discussed about William Shakespeare's love pairs in his plays. Of all the days to discuss this, why did it have to be today? We discussed about the ever popular Romeo and Juliet, Cleopatra and Antony, Bassanio and Portia, Hermia and Lysander, etc.

"How does William Shakespeare adapt love in his plays?" Mr. Bridges asked. I looked at the window and tried to let my mind drift off.

"Bella?" I straightened myself and stared back at Mr. Bridges. Everyone turned their heads to look at me.

"Can you please give us the answer to the question? Now, there is no wrong answer," he gestured a hand and I stood up. I gulped then opened my mouth to start.

"Shakespeare basically shows that… in the face of true love you don't just give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you to. **(From the last episode of Gossip Girl, Chuck's speech)** He shows that…love is some kind of force that you can't control and that it just…happens. Just like Romeo and Juliet, they died for…love," I looked up to find everyone staring at me. Mr. Bridges let out a small clap and turned around to write on the blackboard. I sat back on my seat and scribbled on my notebook.

"Well explained Miss Swan," he continued writing on the board.

"On the face of true love you don't just give up…" he quoted then trailed off. I tried to block my mind of things 'love' related. The rest of Literature went by and when the bell rang I ran off to Trigonometry. Ms. Palmer was late so the first ten minutes of class went by like a blur. All we did during Trig was answer some activities and pass them at the end of the class. When the bell rang I jumped out of my seat and put my paper on Ms. Palmer's desk. As too my surprise, I turned around and found Edward leaning on the door waiting for me. Why was he waiting for me? It wasn't lunch yet.

"Uh, why are you here? It isn't lunch yet," I said while walking past him. He quickly made pace with me and started talking.

"I'm hurt, Bella. We have Biology together and it's our next class," Biology! How stupid of me to forget. I have Biology with Edward! **(They have different schedules on Friday and their dismissal is earlier) **

"Oh, right. Sorry, my mind is kinda…not processing at the moment," I said.

"Did you guys do that Trig puzzle thing? 'Cause Ms. Palmer gave it to us as homework," he babbled on. He acted as if yesterday had never happened. It was just a peck, and why should I fuss over a little peck? Friends kiss friends on their cheeks.

"Yeah, I mean the puzzle wasn't that hard," I stated. Trigonometry wasn't my best subject but I never found it hard.

"Easy for you to say, nerd," he teased.

"Well, at least I know how to do my math," I stuck my tongue out playfully and we both laughed.

"Whatever," we arrived inside the classroom on time. Mr. Banner came in with a bunch of extra microscopes. I guess we were doing an experiment today.

"Good morning class," he dropped the box on top of his desk. "Today you and your partners are going to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into phases of mitosis they represent and label them accordingly," he stated **(I got that from the part where Edward first talks to Bella in Twilight. I wanted to add more stuff during Biology)**.

"Okay, partner," he grabbed the slides Mr. Banner had given us and prepared the microscope. He slid the microscope to me. I adjusted it to the 40X objective.

"Prophase," I muttered. I looked over and he started writing it with his elegant script.

"'Kay, mind if I take a look?" he asked. I nodded then slid it to him but his hand suddenly caught mine. I flinched and put my hand under the table. His fingers were warm and when our skin touched, I felt a source electricity connect us.

"Sorry," he apologized while pulling his hand back immediately. I nodded then stared back at him.

"Prophase," he agreed. He switched the first slide to the second and glanced at it cursorily.

"Anaphase," he murmured. He wrote it down and slid the microscope for me to look. He was correct.

"Slide three?" I held out my hand for the next slide. He handed it to me carefully.

"Interphase," I quickly passed the microscope to him. He took a swift peek then wrote it down. We were finished before anyone else was close. Now we had the rest of the period to talk.

"Hey cool pen!" He said then grabbed my pen from my hand. My pen wasn't that special, it was blue with feathers sticking out. Renée had given it to me in San Francisco. Since I couldn't find my pens in my room this morning, I had to grab what I saw first.

"Uh, thanks? But it's a bit too girly for me," I quoted. He played with the feathers and caressed them across his chin.

"Ha ha," he chuckled. "It's a pretty awesome pen, I would get one but since I'm a guy, and you know these things aren't really manly so that's not really my thing," he pushed me playfully. We both chuckled. Half of the class was already finished. Edward continued to play with my pen while I stared out the window watching the slight drizzle. When the bell rang, ending the period, everyone stood up and grabbed their stuff.

"Just leave your microscopes and slides on the table. As for your activity sheets please put them on my desk before you exit the classroom," he patted his desk to where we were supposed to put our activities. Edward and I walked up the aisle together and put the paper on Mr. Banner's desk.

"Alright, finally it's lunch time. I'm starving," Edward stated. He pulled my arm and dragged me off to the cafeteria. We stopped at the counter while Edward looked through the top menu.

"Okay…Bella what do you want?" He asked.

"Uh, I'll have cheese fries and a diet coke, please," I told the cashier. I looked at Edward who was still choosing.

"I'll have cheese nachos, a cheeseburger with a side of fries, a pack of crinkles and a coke," he smiled. What a big appetite.

"Okay that'll be 4.50 for you miss and 8.62 for you sir," she stated while pressing more buttons on the cash register. I took out my wallet from my bag to get some money but Edward's hand suddenly shoved my hand back down.

"What are you doing?" I stared back at him.

"I'm paying," he stated while smiling smugly.

"Haven't we gone through this conversation? I have my own money to pay for my own food," not that I didn't want him to pay for my food I just didn't want to look dependent.

"I wanna pay, and yesterday _you_ bought my lunch. So I thought that it's my turn to pay," I paused. He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and handed the cashier some bills. The only reason I bought him lunch yesterday was because he didn't have time to buy his lunch. He grabbed our orders and handed mine to me then we stalked off to the courtyard. I turned to look at Edward, who was concentrating on something else. I looked down at his tray which was full of food.

"Don't you think you got a little too much food," I asked while still looking at his tray.

"Bella, for the past four days all I've eaten was a slice of Grilled Cheese sandwich. Today is the day I make up for my food loss," he lifted his tray and pursed his lips. We sat down at a table across the auditorium steps. Rosalie and her group were sitting there with Alice right bellow her legs. I tried not to look and tried to concentrate on my food. Edward continued to munch on his food. I nibbled on my fries and looked up. I saw Rosalie glaring at me and Jessica and Lauren whispering something to her. I saw Edward look at the same direction then stare back at me. I looked down immediately at my food.

"What's Rosalie got on you?" he asked. Oh crap! I was afraid this day was going to come.

"Uh, that's…hard to explain," I said while looking at my food.

"C'mon, Bella. You can tell me anything, you can trust me," I looked up and stared at his emerald green eyes. _I trust you_, I wanted to say.

"It's…it's just that…I…I can't tell you here. It's kind of…hard to explain and right here isn't the best place to explain it," I stated.

"Okay then, so I'll be at your house around 4-ish?" did he just invite himself to my house?

"Did you just honestly invite yourself to my house?"

"Yes, we could work on the Bio project while I'm there…not unless you prefer my house?" I surely didn't want that.

"Fine," I gave up and finished off my fries. He beamed his white teeth at me. I stood up and walked over to the trash can to through my garbage. I sank back down at my seat and sipped my coke. I watched Edward finish off his food. _I was finally going to tell Edward everything_,_ the barrier between us was finally going down_, I thought. But why was I so tense? Edward rounded up his trash and stood up to go throw it away. He gestured a hand for me to get up. We walked out of the courtyard and headed off to his locker. I watched him gather his books and write something down on his white board behind his locker door. His movements were swift but at the same time gentle.

"'Kay, so class starts in ten minutes, so I will see you later," he nodded then patted my cheek. I watched him drift off to his next class. The rest of my classes were a bore. During History we learned about World Trade, during health class we a film viewing about unsafe sex and lastly Spanish. We were listening to Ms. Garcia read articles about Spanish culture. I was doodling idly when I suddenly heard someone call my name.

"Bella?" It was Ms. Garcia. I looked around and saw that everyone was gone. I was apparently lost in my world that I hadn't heard the bell ring.

"Wouldn't you like to go home yet?" She asked. I straightened myself and grabbed my notebook.

"Yeah, I probably should," I stood up and headed for the door.

"Goodbye, Ms. Garcia," I said.

"Have a nice weekend, Bella." I stepped out of the classroom and trailed off to my locker. I placed my books in an orderly manner inside my locker and went off to my car. When I reached my car I found a post-it by the window.

_Bells,_

_Had to go home to help my mom with some errands. I'll see you later (: _

_Edward_

I was completely appalled by his elegant script. Most of the guys I knew had extremely crappy handwriting, but Edward's was inexplicable. By this time I would have gotten used to his writing but sometimes it'll just take me off guard. I folded it and put it in my bag. I roared the car to life and looked at the clock. It was 2:15; I had two hours to kill before _he_ arrived at my house. This was going to be a fun night. I arrived at home around 2:25. I swiftly ran off to my room and dumped my bag on the floor. I paced around my room for a while. I went to the door and peeked out a little.

"Brietta, we're having a visitor later!" I screamed then slammed the door. I turned to my closet then grabbed a pack of clothes then went straight to my bathroom. I took a quick shower then wrapped the towel around myself then ran back to my room. I put on a pair of yellow short shorts and a black tank top. I put on my new green Zara TRF hoodie then went to fix my hair by the mirror. I blow dried my hair then put on slight curls on the edges. I grabbed my thin hot pink sequined headband and tucked it behind my layers. I put light blush and light eye shadow on my face then put on some lip balm. I fluffed my hair a little bit then stared at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty descent. I turned around to look at my alarm a gasped when I saw what time it was. It was 3:54! I jumped then quickly jumbled through my drawers to look for a bunch of art materials we needed to make the project. We had to make a replica of the inside of a human body with genetic disorders. I scanned through my drawers a little bit more until I heard the doorbell ring. I jumped then turned to glance at my alarm clock. It was 3:58, he was early. I quickly grabbed my flip flops and ran out of my room. As soon as I reached the living room Brietta was already opening the door for Edward. He also had a change in wardrobe. He was wearing a green polo with dark jeans and sneakers. His hair was held up into messy spikes. He looked absolutely perfect in anything he wore. I stared back at him as he entered. He made a quick wave to me and beamed.

"Why are you early?" That was all I could say. His face suddenly dropped into a tight expression.

"Oh, sorry you want me to come back in five minutes?" he said sarcastically. I chuckled lightly.

"No, no. I…it's just…You arrived at the right time," I stuttered.

"Good, now shall we get started?" I nodded then led him to my room. I scanned through my drawers while Edward watched me.

"Okay, we'll need this," I handed him my old clay pack and markers. "And this," I handed him a bunch of colored papers and pens. When we were about to head to the living room I suddenly forgot something.

"Oh, wait. I forgot something," I went back to grab my notebook then a picture suddenly fell out. Edward looked down at it then I grabbed it from the floor. It was a picture of me, Alice and Rose. I hid it under a bunch of files inside my desk drawer then walked passed Edward to go to the living room. We sat on the couch and worked on our project. It had been hours and we talked once in a while about our past lives. I tried to avoid talking about Alice or Rosalie and so did Edward. He focused on stories about Emmett's visit in London. Apparently Emmett was supposed to go to school with him in London but wasn't accepted due to his behavior during visits.

"…yeah," we were bursting with laughter. "Can you believe a guy like Emmett, still stuck with Rosalie, I mean I never thought he would…" he suddenly stopped when he saw the look on my face. My face suddenly dropped when he mentioned my once nest friend's name.

"Sorry…" he apologized. He didn't have to apologize, after all how could avoid talking about Rose when the topic is on Emmett?

"S'kay," I responded. He stared back at me while I was molding the clay into a certain shape.

"You know, you never did answer my question back in the courtyard," I looked up from my lashes and looked into his pleading eyes. It was now or never. I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, but you have to promise to keep this a secret…" I started talking about what happened a year ago with Rose and her dad. He looked at me straight in the eye as I spoke. I explained every single detail of my story straightforwardly not missing any information. He listened carefully not interrupting. I finally ended my story with what happened with Alice and me about nearly a month ago. Edward's expression was hard to define. His lips were pressed into a tight line and his eyes were blank. Maybe he didn't believe me?

"Look, I know my story is pretty hard to believe but…I'm telling the truth and it was…hard for me to explain all of this…" I struggled for the right things to say. Suddenly Edward jumped from his previous expression and pursed his lips.

"Bella, I didn't say that I didn't believe you…it's just…I finally get the whole story and…I finally know who the real protagonist is," he looked down. What did he mean by 'the real protagonist'?

"What do you mean by 'the real protagonist'?" I asked.

"The…real hero/good person in this whole drama fest here at Forks…" he trailed off.

"And who might that be?" My voice sounded somber. We were quiet for a moment until he looked up.

"You," I stared back at him waited for him to continue talking. He leaned in closer to my face. I breathed in his scent as he leaned in closer, our lips only centimeters apart. As our lips were about to touch…

"Hey kiddo," Charlie barged in. We straightened ourselves then got up from the couch to greet my dad.

"Hey dad," I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Dad, this is my friend Edwa─" Edward suddenly interrupted me.

"Edward Cullen, nice to meet you sir," he shook my dad's hand.

"Cullen? As in Dr. Carlisle Cullen's son?" Charlie asked as he let go of Edward's hand.

"Yes, sir," he said firmly. Edward was very polite.

"Call me Charlie. Wow, you're one of Dr. Cullen's sons, are you the one that came from…England was it?" How could dad know all of this?

"Yes, I've been living in England almost half of my life, I never actually had the chance to live with my parents and my siblings much 'cause my grandmother wanted me to live with her for a while then she decided to send me to a boarding school in London to train me in becoming a gentleman," he stated. Edward had never mentioned that part in his life.

"Well London had definitely taught you well," he smiled. At stared at dad and Edward. "I wouldn't want to stop you two from doing your," he tiptoed to look over at the coffee table where our project was sitting. "Project, so I'll just go ahead. I'm glad to see students in Forks make use of Friday night for projects rather parties," he shuddered at the word. He smiled at us one more time and stalked off to his room. Edward and I stood there for a while rocking back and forth on our heels.

"So…" he started. "I think I better get going…the family will be waiting for me…so…I'll see you on Monday and we…did good on the project don't you think?" he beamed. I looked at the coffee table, and I agreed. Our project was pretty good.

"Yeah, we could probably get a B+ or an A- or something," I said. He nodded then rocked back on his heels again.

"I better get going," he gestured a hand toward the door.

"Yeah, I'll…I'll see you," I rocked back on my heels once again. We were both distracted.

He grabbed his keys from the coffee table then headed for the door. I followed behind him. He opened the door and turned around to say goodbye.

"'Bye," he waved then headed out the door.

"'Bye," I nodded then closed the door behind him. I leaned my back on the door then closed my eyes. I breathed in and out heavily and realized the obvious. I liked Edward. It didn't feel like I just liked him though, it felt like something more.

**I HONESTLY LOVED THIS CHAPTER)) If you didn't get the whole protagonist thing, it's like Edward is saying Bella is kind of the real hero in this whole Forks drama with her friends and everything. Bella hasn't really done anything but lay low and try to be a good friend but all the bad things are happening to her. Oh yeah, I'd just like to say I won the poster contest on Twilight Vinculum! Go to their site and scroll down, my poster is there! **


	7. Secrets & Spins

Chapter 7 up

**Chapter 7 up! I am currently writing this on the plane :P I'm on the way to my grandmother's house and I just couldn't leave without continuing my story :) Rosalie finally gets what she deserves in this chapter. Oh yeah, thanks to xoSanixo author for the idea of the blindfold dance :) It's a dance where girls go to the dance not knowing who their dates are and blindfold themselves during the dance then the guys who singed up to be their dates talk off their blindfold and reveal themselves to the girls. I got the idea of this chapter from her story 'You and Me Together' read it, it's pretty awesome. **

**P.S. I changed the name of the dance from Blindfold Dance to Secrets Dance. :) **

**7. Spins & Secrets**

It's that time of the year again, LFHS! The Secret Dance, the first dance of the year. Who's taking who? I wonder who, well my affiliates will be filling me in. You start of the year single and end the year with someone. I love dances.

xoxo,

Gossip Girl

**EPOV**

It had been a week and Bella and I acted as if nothing had happened. My mind still wandered on the fact that _I_ almost kissed her. I, Edward Cullen almost kissed Bella Swan. I was infatuated with her; in fact I thought that it was even more than infatuation. Every time I saw her my heart would just beat ten times faster. She was more open these days, now that there was no barrier between us. I was waiting for her by my car. Every morning I'd always reserve a parking space for her right beside my car. As I saw her red Corvette enter, my heart thumped even faster. She pulled back into the parking space and stopped her car. I walked up to her door and opened it for her. I watched her as she carefully grabbed her things from the passenger seat. She turned around to look at me then smiled. She looked more stunning than ever. Her hair was softly curled on the edges and she wore a thin blue headband. I let out a hand to help her up and she gladly took it. Her skin was warm on mine. Every time we touched, I would feel a magnetic force connecting us even more.

"Mornin'" She was perky this morning. I nodded then took her books from her. As we walked toward her locker the announcer started talking.

"Good Morning Liverstein Forks! Yes, it's that time of the year again," she sang. "The Secret Savers dance! Today is the first day of signing up boys so start lining up by the courtyard. For new students, the Secret Savers dance is where boys sign up their date's name and their 'date' only finds out during the dance," she stated. Ahah! This was my opportunity to finally tell Bella how I feel! I could take her to the dance. As Bella opened her locker she eyed me carefully.

"You're awfully quiet this morning," she said while grabbing her book.

"Huh, oh, uh," I stuttered. She laughed melodiously. Her laugh was like a sound of angels playing their harps. "I got a lot on my mind," she raised her right eyebrow at me. "Uhm," I looked over her shoulder and saw Lauren Mallory by the Secret Savers dance sign up sheet. "I'll just be right back, you can go off to your first class," she creased her eyebrows. I walked away from then turned around to see if she was watching after me.

"Go ahead," I gestured a hand for her to go ahead. She finally gave up and stalked off to her next class. I stood behind Avery Lynn and waited for my turn to sign up.

"Next," Lauren's nasally voice ringed in my ear. She moved seductively as I approached her.

"Hello Edward," she said it what seemed to be seductive.

"Hey, uh, has Bella Swan been taken yet?" Her eyes were about to bulge out as I mentioned Bella's name.

"Bella Swan?" She scoffed. She pretended to look through a list then looked back at me.

"Yes, Bella Swan has she been taken yet?" Gosh, what was taking her so long?

"Uh…No, but you know there are other options rather than that skank," she batted her eyes erotically.

"Could you please sign me up with Bella Swan?" I ignored her 'seductiveness' and demanded I take Bella.

"Fine, here's your stub for Friday night," she handed me a ticket then whispered something to her friend. I walked away from the table and went off to my locker.

**LaurenPOV**

Edward Cullen wants to take Bella Swan! UGH! If anyone should be going with Edward it should be me! I put a 'Break time' card on the table and brought the list with me. Rosalie should know about this. Rosalie was definitely one of my best friends and she should definitely know about this. I stalked off to the courtyard and saw Jessica talking to Rosalie, who clearly wasn't paying attention to her.

"Rosalie! I have major news!" I screeched. Jessica suddenly glared at me.

"Yes, Lauren?"

"Oh my gosh! I swear this is the most shocking news ever," I said while sitting beside her on the step. She glared at me and gestured a hand a step bellow.

"Anyways, like OMG! Edward Cullen wants to take Bella Swan to the Secret Savers dance," Rosalie expression turned furious.

"What!?" It almost looked like steam was coming out of her ears.

"OMG! That's like," Jessica pretended to hyperventilate. Rosalie suddenly paused and thought of something.

"Wait, Jessica do you still like Edward?" She asked. Ugh! Why Jessica?! I gave her the damn information.

"Ugh! Hell to the yeah! He is like H-A-W-T!" She spelled. I suddenly felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Why'd you ask her!? I like Edward too," I pretended to pout.

"Shut it, Lauren. I think I just thought of something," she mused then made a grim smile.

**BPOV**

Edward was acting awfully strange today. He had been quiet the whole morning. First period had just ended and I was own my way to my next class until I passed by the Secret Savers sign up table. As I passed by, Lauren glared at me through the corner of her eyes. Ugh, I hate the Secret Savers dance. Every year a bunch of guys would line up to check if I'd been taken. For two straight years Mike Newton had been my date but this year I was glad that he wasn't going to sign me up. I was fighting with the decision of going or not going. Most probably no one would sign me up, especially now that I was considered the school joke. A part of me hoped that Edward had signed me up but I part of me also thought that he hadn't. He could get any girl he wanted in school, especially with his great charm and good looks. About a week ago Edward had almost kissed me and it was that day on that I hoped that he liked me back. We acted as if nothing had happened and continued to live through as 'friends'.

I arrived in class on time. Ms. Palmer was discussing something that was fairly easy so I didn't quite listen. I was doodling on my notebook and when I looked down on what I drew, I gasped. I saw a pair of emerald green eyes staring right at me. I slammed my notebook.

"Ugh!" The whole class suddenly turned to look at me. Shit, I just said it out loud.

"Sorry…I thought I had the correct answer, carry on," I looked down and opened my notebook to a different page. When class ended, I was the first to leave. I tried to avoid passing the sign up tables for the dance so I passed the longer way. The class was half full when I entered. Mrs. Grey was already in the classroom. I sat on my chair and waited for the class to start. The class started and I took down notes. Apparently listening was the only way I could get my mind off other things. Our homework apparently was to write an essay about a certain memoir. When class ended I walked out and found Edward waiting for me by the side of the wall.

"Oh!" He smirked then patted my head.

"Hey," he said. Why did his voice have to sound so alluring? Every time I saw him, my heart would just stop.

"Why do you keep patting my head every time you see me, I'm not a dog you know," I raised my eyebrows. He chuckled. The sound of his laugh was like the sound of wind chimes dancing in the wind.

"You're as cute as a puppy that's why," he pinched my nose softly. _He just called me cute_, I sighed. We walked off to the courtyard. We passed by a giant 'Secret Savers Dance' poster. I groaned and walked even faster. Edward followed straight behind me.

"What was that all about?" He asked while keeping pace with me.

"Nothing, I just hate dances," I muttered.

"Hm-mm," he doubted.

"What? What's wrong with hating dances?" I said sarcastically. I didn't completely hate dances, just the Secret Savers one.

"Nothing but I was just wondering…are you going to the dance this Friday?" Of course I wouldn't be going to the dance, who in the right mind would take me? But why was he asking?

"Uh…I don't think I'll be going to the dance…no one would probably sign up my name," his face suddenly lit up.

"Aw cmon, how could a guy ever turn down a girl like you? Just because you did one little thing doesn't mean guys will actually give up trying to get to you," he raised his eyebrows and smirked. I blushed.

"But…I'm think I'm still not going," I stated. Obviously I wanted Edward to be the one to take me but of course he wouldn't consider that.

"Bella, please go, you never know you might end up with someone special…and that depends on who that special someone might be 'cause if he ends up being an ass then I'll just have to convince you to re think," he said the last clause a little bit too fast. My face dropped. Now I knew that he didn't sign me up.

"Look, I'm just not in the mood for a party or dance or whatever…" I trailed off.

"Please," he pouted. "Just go for…me, I promise you, you will not end up dateless," he bent down his face and looked through his long lashes.

"Fine, I trust you," my mind was on cloud nine imagining him as my date. He beamed his teeth.

"Cool, I'll even give you a ride," he said as he patted my cheek. I flinched away and giggled. We ate our lunches and headed off to Biology together.

_3 days later…_

**BPOV**

It was Friday, the day of the dance. I was jumpy and sweating during Spanish. Gosh, only 5 hours till the dance. The past 3 days went by fast and each and everyday I got more nervous but at the same time elated. 3 minutes till the bell rang. I stared at the clock and so did almost half of the class. Everyone was exited for the first dance of the year. I was tapping my foot softly trying to make the clock's hands turn back with my mind. Then…

_Rrrrrriiiiinnnngggg… _

"And further off... Oh! Class dismissed! Have fun tonight!" Ms. Garcia said while rubbing her hands. I gripped my chair then let go. I stalked out of the classroom in a slow pace.

"Hey!" Edward suddenly poked both sides of my ribs causing me jump.

"What the hell?!" He burst out into a roar of laughter.

"Sorry," he said in between laughs. "You exited for later?"

"Not even close," I rolled my eyes as we walked to my car.

**RPOV**

I watched as Bella and Edward walked together to the parking lot. She was smiling again. I cringed as I watched her smile at Edward. Unfortunately she couldn't keep this happiness any longer. She was obviously going to the dance since Alice said Edward had convinced her too. I had something big planned for her and she'll just have to wait till later tonight.

**BPOV**

I made heavy breaths as the clock ticked. It was 5:45 and Edward said he'd pick me up around 6:15. I was pacing around my room with my pillow on my face. I threw the pillow to the bed and looked at myself in the mirror once again. I was wearing a navy blue strapless that was knee length. It puffed up at the bottom and accentuated my skin pretty well. I was wearing 2 inch silver heels, my front layers were pinned on top with a silver pin. I walked over to my night stand and grabbed my cell phone out of my purse. I held on to my phone staring at the screen. I wanted to ask where Edward was. I glanced at the clock once again, it was 5:57. _What_ _the_ _hell_, what was wrong with me? Why was I so exited?

I walked up to my closet and looked for my jacket. I grabbed my white trench coat and laid it down on my bed. I paced around the room one more time and held up my head while pacing. I pulled my coat off the bed and held it on my arm. I glanced at my clock once again. 6:12! Oh, crap! I stomped around my room when I suddenly heard the doorbell. My eyes widened in shock. I peeked through my door and listened.

"…you look good Edward, let me just call Bella…" I closed my door slowly. I grabbed my purse and stood in front of the door waiting for my dad's call.

"Bella!" I held on to the doorknob then sighed. I opened the door slowly making it creek a little. I walked down slowly to the living room. As I entered, my dad and Edward's eyes widened. Edward smiled slightly while my dad beamed his teeth.

"You look great, Bella…no, not great, you look beautiful," my dad walked over to put his arm around my shoulder. I scanned Edward from top to bottom. He looked absolutely amazing. He was wearing a black blazer on top of a gray dress shirt with the top three buttons open. His slacks flowed down to his ankle and he wore nice, shiny, black shoes.

"Wow, Bella, you look…wow," he stammered. I blushed a little then smiled.

"You clean up pretty well yourself," I said.

"You kids better get going, oh…Bella I'll help you with that," my dad took my coat from me and help me put it on. I gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"I won't be back home late," I said. Edward put a hand on the small of my back and led me out the door.

"Goodnight, Charlie," Edward said politely. We went down to the parking lot in silence. As we drove off to school I gripped both of my hands on the chair.

"You nervous?" He asked while making a quick glance to look at me.

"Ch-yeah. You were the one who forced me to go to this," he grinned.

"I did not force you and besides I always keep my promises, you will not end up dateless," he bent down his head a little a raised his left eyebrow. We arrived at school around 6:30. Edward opened my door for me and held out a hand. I gladly took it and we walked up together to go to the gym. Loud music was playing. I recognized Rockstar by Prima J. The room was amazingly decorated. There were projector screens stuck by the wall showing music videos. Some people were dancing while some other people were waiting for the program to start. I looked over by the stage and saw Lauren whispering something to Rosalie. Lauren was the head of the dance committee while Rosalie was just the head of her.

"Bella, I'm gonna go get us some drinks," he shouted at my ear.

"Okay," I shouted back. I watched him glide to the drinks table. I turned my head back to look at the stage and saw Lauren and Jessica coming towards me.

"Hey Bella," Jessica said with her annoying nasal voice.

"Nice dress," I smiled slightly back at them then looked down. Edward finally arrived with our drinks. He handed me a cup full of punch.

"Thanks," I said softly. I looked at Jessica and Lauren and saw them eyeing Edward from top to bottom.

"Edward, you look hott," Jessica said seductively. "Yeah, Edward," Lauren agreed.

"Thank you, ladies," Edward said not showing any interest. They walked past him and brushed his shoulder slightly. As soon as they were gone, Edward shrugged. I stifled a small giggle.

"I hate it when girls throw themselves at me," he shrugged once again.

"Aren't guys supposed to like it when girls throw themselves at you?" I eyed him carefully. Not that I didn't appreciate it that he didn't easily give in to girls I just wanted to know why.

"I'm no ordinary guy, Bella. I hate erotic girls," he stated matter-of-factly. I grinned.

"Can I have your attention please?" I suddenly recognized Lauren's high pitched nasal voice. Edward and I both turned are heads at the same time.

"Okay, our messenger will be handing out envelopes to the girls, so girls I want you to stay cramped up together first," she jumped off the stage then went to where all the girls were staying. I looked at Edward who was staring at me smiling widely. I walked away from him and sighed. I was elated yet scared. What if Edward hadn't signed me up? What if it was some other guy, or what if no one had really signed me up? I stayed in between Angela Webber and Kim Allen. Kim Allen scooched over to the side a little as I stood beside her. I watched as the guy with a weird mask pass out envelopes. He passed by me and gave me an envelope.

"Okay, girls…open your envelopes!" I closed my eyes and sighed. I opened it slowly and tried to take out the card. No card. I opened my eyes and dug in through the envelope but there really was no card. I looked around and saw everyone with dates. Slow dance music started playing. I turned around and saw Edward and…Jessica. My hard just about fell into pieces. Jessica was gripping her hands at the back of Edward's head. His hands were on her arms caressing them. I couldn't bear watching it I turned around and saw Rosalie smirking at me. I was stuck here dateless. I felt the tears start to swell up in my eyes. I gripped my hands and flinched a little. I started to feel my tears roll down my cheeks. I couldn't take the embarrassment. I stopped breathing for a while and heard some people laughing. I looked over at Edward who was looking at me with shocked eyes while trying to make Jessica's grip tighter. I was sobbing now, I ran out of the gym as fast as I could. I walked out of the school campus and called for a cab.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella open her envelope slowly. I suddenly felt a pair of hands on my shoulder.

"Edward, I didn't know you felt that way," I turned around to see Jessica bat her eyelashes.

"What?" her hands were suddenly around me neck. I tried to shove her arms away but she was gripping too tightly around me neck. I tried to turn away but she put her hand on my head and made me look at her. What the hell was I doing with her? I was finally able to turn my head and saw Bella sobbing. I struggled to get away but Jessica's grip was too hard. II saw Bella running away and then I was finally able to get away. I ran out the gym following her but suddenly she was gone. I slapped my forehead and paced around with my head up. This night was supposed to be the night I told Bella everything. I stopped and breathed in deeply. Rosalie had done this. Lauren was one of her 'friends', so obviously she told her.

"That bitch!" I screamed. I ran a hand over my face then ran back to the gym. Everyone was still dancing. I looked around the crowd for Rosalie, and obviously she would be with Emmett. I finally spotted her and marched over there. I heard people scoff as I pushed my way through the dance floor.

"You bitch! How could you!?" I said while stepping in closer and trying to push her. Emmett's firm arm blocker me from getting any closer. She stared at me with guilty eyes.

"Bro, chillax, what's wrong?" Emmett tried to sooth me but nothing was working.

"What's wrong!?" I shoved his arm away and pointed a finger at her. "It's her that's wrong!" I screamed. The music suddenly stopped playing and everyone's eyes were on us.

"Edward, what are you talking about!?" She tried to act innocent.

"I'm talking about what you did, Rosalie. You switched Bella with Jessica and made left Bella dateless. You did this to screw her up even more. Why can't you just stop!? If you're asking for a fight, she's never gonna fight back, Rosalie!" I walked away then turned around again. I knew something that would totally teach her a lesson.

"Rosalie, did you ever think that if your dad was any good or perfect of a dad he wouldn't have done that to Bella? Or in your case let Bella do that to him!?" I snapped. I saw her eyes widen. She opened her mouth to start talking but all I heard was a soft blow. "Did you!?" I snapped back lifting my body up a little. Her eyes started to well up and turn red. She bit her upper lip and stared at everyone.

"I thought so," I walked away. Everyone stepped back and gave way to me. I was full of anger. How could she do that to Bella?

_Word on the street is, Rose's dad seduced Bella Swan about a year ago and was caught by her mom! Looks like the Hales aren't so perfect after all. Count your trophies for best family, Rose. 'Cause that's all you'll be getting._

_ xoxo,_

_ Gossip Girl _

**RPOV**

Tears started to stream down my cheek. I looked as Emmett, who was gawking at me. Edward was right. I never did think of that. For the first time in my life I felt something I never thought I would. Guilt.

**Haha! Rose finally got what she deserved. She's too conceited to actually think of anything. Thanks for all the reviews btw! Oh yeah, for people waiting for 'And tell me, did you fall from a shooting star?' sorry for the long wait, kinda have writer's block in that story. **


	8. It's Never Too Late

**Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts and for putting my story as one of your favorites. You guys are awesome :) Chaaaappptteerrr 8! Rosalie's guilt trip, haha! Edward is in a bad mood hahahahaha. **

**8. It's Never Too Late**

_On my playlist right now is Apologize, 'It's too late to apologize…' but we all know in the real world that it's never too late to apologize. _

_ xoxo,_

_ Gossip Girl_

**EPOV**

I was lying on my bed while throwing my mini soccer ball plushie up in the air. I was worried about Bella. I haven't heard from her in two days. The weekend passed and I called her every hour but she never picked up. I picked up my phone from the night stand and dialed Bella's number. It rang 7 times until it played her voice mail.

"Hey, this is B. Obviously my phone's not with me so─" I put down my phone. I checked the clock, it was 6:45. I had 15 minutes to kill before going to school. I picked up my phone once again and tried to send her a message.

_R u going to school? _

I typed in her number then pressed send. I put back my phone on the night stand and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't believe Rosalie would go that far. She switched my date to the ever annoying Jessica Stanley. I continued to throw my soccer ball plushie up in the air. I suddenly heard my door creek open.

"Edward?" Alice popped in her little head. Alice and Emmett tried to talk to me through the weekend but I refused to talk to anyone. My mother said just to leave me alone for a while.

"What do you want?" I whined. I rolled around the bed and laid down on my stomach. I sunk my face onto my pillow.

"I just wanted to talk…" she sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Alice, I don't want to talk to anyone, okay? So just leave," she didn't say anything else. When I heard the door shut I plopped my head up and checked the alarm clock. It was 6:56. I stood up from my bed and grabbed my blazer. I got my books off my desk and went down the stairs.

"Good Morning, Edward," mom said.

"Morning," I muttered. Emmett just stared at me while stuffing his mouth with a bunch of pancakes. I snatched a piece of bread off the counter and stalked off to the garage. Alice was waiting by the passenger door texting. She had been less perky ever since Jasper broke up with her. I walked over to the driver's seat without making one glance at her. I unlocked the doors and entered. Alice came in without a word. As much as I didn't want her to ride with me, it was sort of my obligation. We drove off to school in silence. We made quick glances at each other once in a while but never said a single word. We arrived at school and the parking lot was half full. I got out of my Volvo and slammed the door. I looked around for Bella's car as Alice walked away. Her car was no where to be found. I guess she wasn't going to school. My face dropped as I walked away. She was the only reason I was happy everyday, because I got to see her beautiful face. I was walking towards my locker when I saw Rosalie coming my way. I ignored her and opened my locker.

"Edward," she started. I took my books out then slammed my locker. I walked away as if I hadn't seen or heard her.

"Edward, I'd just like to…apologize," I knew that she shouldn't apologize to me so ignored her again.

"Edward, this is hard for me so can't you just listen?" she asked. She might have thought it would be easier to apologize to me rather than Bella.

"I don't think you should be apologizing to me," I snapped turning my head to look at her. Her eyes were scared as I stared back at them. I turned around and stalked off to first period leaving Rosalie behind.

_Spotted: Rosalie Hale seen with her eyes swelling up feeling something she's never felt before. _

_ xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

**RPOV**

I watched Edward walk away. The guilt was eating me up. My heart thudded in a different way. My mind didn't process as I wanted it to. Something had to be done but I didn't know what to do. I tried avoiding everyone today, even Emmett. I passed by Alice on the way to 5th period but I didn't mind her. Jessica and Lauren tried following me but I told them to but out first. Everyone gawked at me as I passed by. I passed by Edward, but he made no contact with me. During lunch I ate alone by the bleachers. I saw Lauren and Jessica coming by to sit beside me so left. It was last period now. I listened to Mrs. Greig but I didn't understand. I let her babble but her lessons just went through my ears. When the last period bell rang I stood up slowly from my desk and left the classroom. It was a Monday and Emmett had football practice. Usually I'd go and watch him but I wasn't in the mood. I walked up to my locker and saw Lauren and Jessica waiting.

"Hey Rose!" Lauren exclaimed. I smiled back at them then continued to ignore them.

"So are we going to watch Emmett or what?" Jessica asked.

"You can go ahead. I think I'm gonna skip," I slammed my locker and walked away. Lauren and Jessica watched me walk away. I reach my BMW and opened the door. I put the car in the ignition and roared it to life. The radio was on some random station as I drove on the freeway. I drove past the way to Bella's penthouse. I slowed down a little when I realized what I had to do. I had to stop thinking of myself and start thinking of the right thing to do. I had to apologize to Bella. She didn't deserve any of this. She hadn't done anything and I made her suffer. I destroyed her reputation, I took Alice away from her, and just when she didn't have a friend and all she had was Edward I took him away from her too. I saw in my eyes that Edward did care for her and that I would never get respect from him. I knew I deserved that. I made a sharp U-turn and drove my way to Bella's building. I parked on the 3rd floor and jumped out of my car quickly. I was the last person Bella wanted to see but at least I could try to make her see me. I went over to the elevator and pressed the top floor. A man was staring at me as I entered. I was flattered when men stared at me but my expectations were only met by Emmett. As I reached the top floor I rang the doorbell and waited for Brietta to open.

"Ms. Hale, long time no see, I'm sorry but Bella has already left," she said. Where would Bella be?

"Left? Where'd she go?" My voice was croaked.

"The airport, she's going to San Francisco again," San Francisco? Had I hurt her that much that she decided to leave the state? I shook my head.

"What time is her flight?" I asked tilting my head up.

"In half an hour," she stated matter-of-factly. I made a sharp turn and headed for the elevator. Luckily no one was in it. I reached the 3rd floor and exited the building as fast as I could. The airport wasn't far from here. It was about a 10 minute drive but with my fast driving skills it took me about 5-8 minutes. I got out of the car and entered the departure area. Hopefully Bella wouldn't have entered yet. I ran through the crowd and saw Bella going through the security scans.

"Bella!" The crowd didn't mind me as I pushed through.

"Bella!" I screamed once again, she turned her head to look at me and rolled her eyes. I tried to enter the security scans but the guards wouldn't let me.

"Excuse me, ma'am. May I please see your ticket," I pretended to scan through my pockets.

"I'm sorry, I must've left my ticket," I tried to push through again. "Bella!" She ignored me once again.

"You need a ticket to get in," the guard explained. "Bella!" I screamed. She whispered something to the guard and walked towards my direction. I shoved the guards arms away from me. Bella's eyes were red, probably trying to fight back the tears.

"What do you want, Rose?" She snapped. Her voice was croaked. "Are you trying to stalk me in San Francisco so that you could ruin my life there too? You already destroyed my life here, what more can you take from me?!" She screamed at me. We were a few feet apart from each other.

"I-I" I stammered. I was finally here and I didn't know what to say.

"Forget it; I don't even know why I came back here to talk to you. I'm going to miss my flight," she started to walk away again.

"Bella, wait!" My voice was softer than the usual. She turned around and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry," I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. Tears started to roll down my face. I opened my eyes and saw her with her mouth hanging open. "I'm sorry about…everything. I was too…blind to see what happened. I let my conceitedness blind me. I took your best friend and hurt her, I destroyed your reputation, and I took the one and only friend you had at the time you needed him the most," I stared back at her and waited for a response. "I just felt…guilty, but this isn't about me this time, Bella. I thought that everything happening around me was your doing but I realized it was…mine. I-I can't think of anything to say but…I'm sorry," I was sobbing now. I saw Bella's tears roll down her face.

"Rose, I-I honestly don't know what to say…" She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. We stared at each other. Would she forgive me for what I did?

_Will B and R go back to where they started or will B stand guard and give what she deserves? Takes one to know. _

_ xoxo,_

_ Gossip Girl_

**This is a pretty short chapter. I just wanted to make this all about Rose apologizing to Bella. Chapter 9 will be longer! **


	9. It's All The Same

My reviewers are way awesome :) Okay, its obvious Rose and B are besties again but what will the dynamic duo do first

**My reviewers are way awesome :) Okay, its obvious Rose and B are besties again but what will the dynamic duo do first? Find out! Oh yeah, Edward and Bella fluff in the next chapter!**

**9. It's All The Same**

_Looks like the B and R are friends once again but what about the third of their threesome? _

_ xoxo,_

_ Gossip Girl_

**BPOV**

I explained to my dad that staying in Forks was healthier for me. After all, I was kind of the last person she wanted to see. My mom and I weren't in good terms right now. I was fixing my hair in the mirror with a big smile on my face. I was friends with Rose again but not completely. I still felt kind of awkward around her. We caught up pretty fast on our lives. Right after we had our little drama session in the airport lobby we went off to the mall. Rose had a lot to say while I kept quiet. I realized that she had never told anyone any of her secrets for a while. I stepped out of my room once I was ready.

"You seem giddy," my dad said as I came out skipping. I beamed my teeth at him and skipped over to the refrigerator. I snatched the milk off the refrigerator. Brietta handed me a glass and I poured the milk onto it. I gulped the milk as fast as I could, grabbed my keys, then left. It was a quick drive to school. I saw Rosalie pull up in an empty parking space with her hood down. I jumped out of my car and turned to the right and saw Edward coming. Edward…

I'd forgotten about Edward since Rose and I started becoming friends again, even if it started just yesterday. He was beaming as he walked towards me.

"Bella!" Rosalie hooked her arm around mine. I snapped back to Edward, who was now walking away.

"Hey, Rose," I smiled slightly. We walked off to our lockers. It took Rosalie 3 seconds to get her books so we were off to my locker. On the way to my locker we spotted Alice staring at her with her mouth hanging open.

"Oh my gosh, Alice. I totally forgot what I did to her," she muttered.

"H-how did you find out about her secret?" We glanced at each other wide-eyed. Alice never smiled again. Jasper was an idiot for breaking up with her. Rose and I went our separate ways. Literature went by fast. We answered a couple of activity sheets during Trig and during English we had a film viewing. Lunch was next. I didn't know where to go since for the past 3 to 4 weeks I'd been eating with Edward. I went off to the cafeteria to grab a slice of pizza then headed off to the courtyard.

"Bella! Over here," Rose was waving her hand and gesturing to sit beside her. Jessica and Lauren were smiling casually. I ran over to sit beside her on the step. Lauren scoffed while Jessica looked at me wide-eyed. Nobody was allowed to sit beside Rose on her step.

"_That's_ your lunch," she looked at my pizza disgustingly. She wasn't a fan of pizza.

"Uh, yes," I took a big bite from my margarita pizza. Jessica and Lauren pretended to act friendly.

"OMG, Bella. I love your shoes," Lauren exclaimed.

"Thanks," I nodded. Rose and I looked forward and saw Alice sitting alone. We saw Jasper pass by her without making one quick glance. Alice looked lonely.

"Rose, I think I know what we should do," I looked at Rose.

"We need to get Jas and Alice back together," she leaned in and whispered in my ear. Jasper and Alice need to be back together.

"Wait there," she patted my knee and stood up from the step. I watched her walk over to Alice. She whispered something to her then went back to me.

"Uh, girls, can you give us some privacy," she told Lauren and Jessica. They looked at each other then left. Rosalie sat beside me and started talking.

"We've really got to fix this."

"We?" I asked. She was the one who did all this.

"Bella, we've been friends with Alice our whole lives and seeing her like this just kills me," she pouted.

"Rose, I doubt she'll even want my help," I took another bite from my pizza and raised my eyebrows.

"Bells, Alice _and_ Jasper need our help," she pouted.

"Fine, but what help can I give? Neither of them will talk to me," I stated.

"Alice won't but Jasper will. I'll talk to Alice while you talk to Jasper," me, talk to Jasper? He was her cousin why can't she talk to both of them.

"He's your cousin, Rose. Why do I have to talk to him?"

"Because you knock some more sense into people when you talk to them," I finally gave up and nodded. This was for the better. Alice needed help and this was the only way we could be friends again. Lunch ended and next was Biology. Oh no, Biology. I haven't spoken to Edward ever since the day of the dance. He must have looked disappointed when he saw that me and Rose were friends again. But what did he care? I entered the classroom and there he was doodling indolently on his notebook. I went over to our desk and sat beside him.

"Hey," I said softly. He smiled faintly then went back to doodling. Mr. Banner started the class by indicating the deadline for the project. Edward and I didn't have a problem with the project since we had passed it already. We barely talked during the subject. The only thing we said to each other was 'Can I borrow an eraser?' or 'What's the answer to number 6?' I wonder why he was so silent. At the end of the class he was the first to leave. I stared at him as he made long strides out of the classroom. The last 3 periods were quite fast. During PE we played badminton. I didn't get a chance to play, which was good for me. It was dismissal and Rose was waiting for me by my locker.

"Hey, Rosie," I opened my locker and grabbed my books. I slammed my locker and saw Rose texting.

"I need you to talk to Jasper, now," now?

"Why now? We've got plenty of time to fix up Jas and Alice's relationship," I walked away from her and head off to my car.

"I screwed up and I want to fix this, fast," she demanded. I agreed to her terms.

**JasperPOV**

I arrived home around 4. Homework was light so I decided to do it later tonight. I changed in to a pair of sweats and left my chest bare. I went out to our backyard and decided to shoot some hoops. **(My Jasper is Chace Crawford. Imagine him doing this. Drool)** I suddenly heard faint footsteps behind me. Alice was usually this sneaky but she was the last person I wanted to see. I turned around to find Bella.

"Hey, Jas," I haven't talked to Bella for about a month now. I didn't hold any grudge against her but the only reason I actually talked to her was because Alice was her friend.

"Hey, would you mind telling me what you're doing here?" I sounded angry.

"Sorry, it's just…can we talk for a while," I bet she came here to convince me to get back with Alice. Rose and Bella were friends again. They caught up pretty fast even though they only started yesterday.

"Sure," I nodded then went over to sit by the porch steps. She sat beside me. She gulped then breathed in deeply.

"Look, this is kind of hard for me to do but… okay, never mind this whole convincing crap and planning," she told herself. "I'm just gonna go straight to the point. Can you please go back with Alice," I knew it. Bella was very predictable.

"I knew you were going to say that. I'm not going to go back with Alice, Bella." I stood up from the steps and bent over to get the basketball. I started shooting hoops again. Bella stood at the side of the court and started talking again.

"Jasper, you and Alice have been together ever since," she stated. Alice and I have been in love since we were born.

"What's your point?" I said angrily trying to make a shot.

"Are you just gonna let one mistake blow up your whole entire relationship?" I stopped, holding the ball in my hands. I waited for her to continue.

"I know what Alice did was wrong but she came to me crying and admitting that she was wrong. That was a one time thing, Jasper. Are you going to let that ruin your life and hers? She's miserable now and so are you. She loves you very much, the only reason she didn't want to tell you is because she didn't want to loose you," I pursed my lips and tried to make another but I missed the hoop.

"What I'm trying to ask is, do you still love her?" I paused and thought about that. Do I still love Alice?

**APOV**

It was 6pm and I was driving home. I usually stayed at school for an extra hour or so to help out in some extra curricular activities. There was nothing else to do at home and doing my homework only takes me about 30 minutes or so. I was 10 minutes away from home until my phone started buzzing. I picked it up from my bag and checked who it was from before opening it. It was from _Jasper_. Why was he texting me?

_meet me at our place _

Our place? Why'd he want to see me there? We haven't spoken to each other in a month. I turned quickly to the nearest exit and sped off to _our_ place. Our place was somewhere at the edge of the park. No one went there so we proclaimed it as ours. As little kids we used to play there too. I parked at the nearest empty lot them jumped off my car. _Hope I still know where it is_, I thought. I walked through the small forest and stopped until I suddenly heard soft strumming from a guitar. The tune sounded so familiar. I started walking again. I hummed along to the guitar. I suddenly recognized the song! It was Collide by Howie Day. This was mine and Jasper's song. It was playing the first time we kissed ─ which was in 6th grade. (I know the song isn't that old, but just play along) I pushed through a bunch of bushes and stared back in awe. Tears started to stream down on my cheeks. Jasper was leaning on a tree playing his guitar while singing. He walked over to me while playing. I sang along with him.

"…you and I collide…" we ended the song while we leaned on each other's forehead.

**Awwww… Jasper rocks! This chapter kinda sucks. I just wanted to get rid of the whole Jasper and Alice thing. I promise the next chapter will be way better! Edward and Bella fluff coming up, hold on to your hats! **


	10. Lovers And Other Cullens

Chapter 10 peeps

**ILY, people. I opened my email and got tons of Review Alert emails. Just as I promised, fluff in this chapter. Drama fest in the next chapter. Chapter 10 peeps! I have to update everyday before school starts, ack! Anyways, Edward and Bella moment coming up! Please review! **

**10. Lovers and Other Cullens**

_The triple threat is back to rule the school. Hold on to your hats 'cause the rest of the year will sure be a ride. _

_ xoxo,_

_ Gossip Girl _

**BPOV**

Alice, Rose and I had gone shopping through the weekend. Emmett started talking to me again and Alice and Jasper were sweeter than ever. It was lunch time and we were eating by the steps. Rose, Alice and I sat on the same step while Jessica and Lauren were two steps down. Jasper came by to sit with us. He pulled Alice on his lap and kissed her on the temple. I noticed that his tray was full of food.

"Oh my god, you got M&M's," I grabbed the M&M's off his tray and opened it. I ate a mouth full then passed it back to Jasper. Lauren and Jessica tried to keep up with our jokes and story-telling. I took a bite from my salad then looked up to find Edward sitting alone staring at me. His expression was hard to read. His lips were pressed into a tight line and his eyes were blank. Rose and Alice followed my gaze and looked back at me.

"So, Bella what happened to you and Edward?" Rose's voice suddenly made me jump.

"What?" I tried to act clueless.

"You and my brother were pretty close," Alice said before taking a big bite from Jasper's pizza.

"You guys were always together during the day," Jasper stated. I stared back at them.

"We were just…he was just going with me 'cause he felt sorry for me, that's all," I sipped my diet coke and took a bite from my salad. Alice raised her eyebrows and took another bite from Jasper's pizza.

"Bella, he was pretty pissed off at me during the dance. I think he kinda likes you," I rolled my eyes. Edward, like me? I giggled at the thought.

"Yeah, Bells. Edward barely talked to me for a month 'cause I was mad at you," Alice said. Maybe they're just lying to make me feel better. I rolled my eyes once again. I looked at the now empty table where Edward was.

"Oh, you know I never did tell you about the Secret Savers Dance," Rosalie proclaimed. "Edward never did sign up Jessica. He signed up _you_. I was just soooo pissed at you so I changed it to Jess," I looked down at Jess who was pursing her lips. So Edward never did take Jess. He signed _me_ up. _I_ was supposed to be his date that night. That's why he kept on convincing me to go! Suddenly Emmett's hand was waving across my face.

"Bells…are you there? I just said hey…"

"Oh, hey Emmett," I snapped back into reality.

"Hey, babe," he kissed Rose gently then went a step up to sit. Rose patted his knee and then he started gobbling up his food.

"What's with Bella?" Emmett asked.

"She's too in shock that our dear brother signed her up for the Secret Savers Dance," his eyes just about popped out. I wanted to smack Alice on the head. They all laughed while I kept quiet. My mind wandered to images of Edward.

"Hey, I just noticed…the whole team is back!" Jasper said joyously. The whole team was back. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and lonely me. I looked down at Lauren and Jessica who looked very out of place.

"Yeah! Except we're missing someone," missing someone? Who could we be missing?

"We're complete, Alice. Who could we be missing?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You know what I mean," she raised her eyebrows and shot glances at Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. I creased my eyebrows in confusion. Rosalie whispered something to Alice then they both giggled. Rosalie then whispered something to Emmett then Alice whispered something to Jasper.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. They all looked up and smiled at me mischievously. I hated it when they did this to me.

"Oh…nothing," I rolled my eyes and finished off my salad. After throwing my trash I went over to my locker. I looked at my schedule popping my eyes realizing what my next class was. Biology… I had Biology with Edward. Why was I so scared? It made me feel awkward thinking about Edward. Since Rosalie had explained the real story to the Secret Savers Dance thinking about Edward was the last thing I wanted to do. I threw my schedule at the back of my locker then stalked off to my next class. I walked in class and sat beside Edward quietly. Usually I'd say 'hey' or 'What's up Edward?' and _he_ usually wouldn't reply. Mr. Banner started the class and I tried to listen. My mind wandered off as Mr. Banner spoke. What is Rose never switched Edward's dates? What would've happened to us? I peeked through the corner of my eye and found Edward staring at me intently. I quickly turned my focus to Mr. Banner even though I didn't know what he was talking about. Luckily we didn't have to do any experiments today. I peeked at Edward again whose focus was now on his notebook. At least he wasn't staring at me anymore. When the bell rang I was the first to leave the classroom. I half ran to my next class. The rest of my classes were a blur. Alice met up with me at the end of my last period.

"Hey Bells!" Unfortunately her perkiness was something you couldn't get used to too.

"Hey, Al," we walked over to my locker while I let Alice babble on and on. I wasn't really paying attention to her so I kept quiet.

"B, did you hear what I just said?"

"Hm, what?"

"I said, since we've got a lot of catching up to do I was wondering if you and Rose would like to come to my house tomorrow and have a sleepover?" She beamed her white teeth at me.

"Uh, sure, I guess…hey…wait a minute. Don't think one second I wouldn't fall for your little plan, Alice. You're trying to get me and Edward on the same roof, aren't you?" I knew Alice too well. She always gets what she wants and right now she wants me and Edward.

"Of course not! What's wrong with wanting to spend time with my besties?" She sounded very convincing but Alice was a good liar.

"Hm-mm spending with my besties my ass," I slammed my locker and stalked off to my car.

"Please, please, please, please, B," she pleaded. I sighed then turned to face her.

"Fine, but don't and I mean DON'T you plan anything stupid," she smiled grimly.

"I won't…" she sang. I went over to my car then drove off.

**The next day:**

_Friday, Friday, Friday! My favorite day of the week! Parties, hang-outs and everything, but what's our trendy trio going to do? _

_ xoxo,_

_ Gossip Girl_

**APOV**

Before leaving home for school I quickly fixed up my room. I told Edward to fix up his room too since, well, we had something planned. I skipped my way down the stairs then went off to the breakfast nook.

"Hey, mommy," I pecked my mother on the cheek.

"Hello, sweetheart," she flipped the pancake on the pan. Edward was shooting me death glared as I passed by him. He probably knew what I was planning. Gosh, Bella and Edward are meant to be. After breakfast I ran off to the garage with Emmett and Edward. Edward kept quiet while Emmett and I were bursting with laughter.

"Edward, I'm riding with Em today," I tapped him on the shoulder then he shrugged my hand off.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Emmett asked. We got into the car and started talking about our plan. It was pretty simple but kind of complex especially when it has to deal with Edward. We arrived at school on time. We saw Bella pull up into and empty parking space beside Edward's car. I jumped out of the car and ran my way to Bella. Emmett followed behind me and we spotted Jasper and Rosalie coming our way.

"Hey, B!" We said. Bella eyed us curiously.

"Why are you guys rounding up on me?" We backed up a little then beamed. Bella pursed her lips then pushed Emmett to give her way.

"Okay, now. Why are we still standing here?" Jasper uttered.

**BPOV**

I was nervous about tonight. What did Alice have planned? I was tapping on my desk with my fingers. I watched the clock move swiftly. I tried to convince my dad not to let me go but he insisted. No one was staying with me in the penthouse tonight if I stayed. Dad had meeting in Seattle, so he wouldn't be staying home tonight while Brietta had to fly to Arizona for a couple of days. It was five minutes till class ended. Ms. Garcia was speaking awfully fast and the clock's hands were twirling around in full speed. I wanted to scream in the middle of class. When the bell rang it was just a numbing sound in my ears. I stood up slowly from my desk then stalked out of the classroom.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed. "You're coming with me," she pulled my arm and head towards the parking lot. I scanned the parking for my car.

"Alice," I shoved her arm away and opened my mouth in shock. "Where the hell is my car!?" I screamed at her. She shook her head then continued to pull me to Emmett's car.

"Alice!?" For a small girl she sure had a tight grip. She let go of my arm then turned to look at me.

"B, your car is back in your building. I asked Sherry to bring it home," she grabbed my arm again.

"Who the hell is Sherry? And how'd you get my keys?"

"Sherry is our housekeeper and I took it from your bag during lunch," we were at Emmett's car now. Rose and Emmett were waiting.

"What took you guys so long?" Emmett complained while unlocking the door.

"B, kept on complaining about her car," Alice hopped inside the car.

"Didn't Sherry bring it home?" Rose said while stepping in the passenger seat.

"How do all of you know this Sherry person?" I sat beside Alice and put my bag on top of my lap.

"She's our housekeeper, Bella," Emmett roared his car to life.

"Since when did you guys get a housekeeper?"

"Since we needed it," Alice stated.

"Wait a minute, how 'bout my clothes and stuff?" I asked. Ahah! Beat that Alice. She kneeled on the seat and took something from the back of Emmett's car. She put down a bag that looked exactly…oh shit.

"I always come prepared, B. I asked Sherry to get your stuff," I crossed my arms against my chest then leaned back on the chair. With Emmett's fast driving we arrived at the Cullen residence in less than 10 minutes. Edward's car wasn't here which meant that _he_ wasn't here yet.

"Okay, first on the schedule are makeove─" I suddenly cut her off. One of the main reasons I hated having sleepovers with Alice ─ makeovers.

"Oh no way, Alice. I am not going to let you give me─" she interrupted me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she walked over to put her small tiny hand on my shoulder. "It's tradition. It's practically in the sleepover rule book," she pulled my arm and sped off to her room. For 2 hours Rose and Alice played with my hair. They cut off about an inch and made my layers more obvious. After that Alice let me change into pair of printed pajama bottoms and a hot pink tank top. I went downstairs and stopped when I saw Edward by the breakfast nook. I quickly ran to sit beside Alice on the couch.

"What are we watching tonight?" I grabbed a couple of DVD's off the table and scanned through it.

"Clueless?" I took the DVD and raised it in front of her face. The movie was very entertaining but not one of my favorites. I threw the DVD back on the table. Edward suddenly passed by me and headed upstairs.

"'Kay then, what's first on the movie list," Rose asked Alice.

"Mm… Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants," she grabbed the DVD from me and skipped off to the TV. Alice and I ate popcorn while Rose just watched. The movie ended around 7. The pizza arrived around 7:30 and Emmett ate half of it. Edward didn't come downstairs the whole night. The next thing we watched was The Notebook. At the end of the movie we were all sobbing. I checked my watch and it was 11pm. I stood up from the couch and went to get my bag from…

"Alice, where's my bag?" I turned to look at her.

"Uh, I think it's in Edward's room?" Her voice was innocent.

"Why would my bag be in your brother's room?"

"I think Emmett grabbed it by mistake a while ago," Rosalie's focus was on the TV.

"Fine, I'll brush my teeth tomorrow morning," I tried to sit on the couch but Alice kicked me off.

"Ew! Bella!"

"Bella, it's just Edward. Besides you won't even see him 'cause you'll be too busy looking for your bag in his room," fuck it. Rose was right.

"Fine, where's his room?"

"Upstairs beside Emmett's at the end of the hallway," I jogged upstairs and followed Alice's directions. The room on the end of the hallway always mystified me, now I knew who it was reserved for. His door was partially open so I decided to sneak in. His room was big. His walls were painted a cream white and were covered with shelves full of CD's and trophies. He had a long black sofa leaning on the wall beside a small hallways going to his bathroom. I looked around for my bag until faint footsteps suddenly made me jump.

"What are you doing in here?" Edward's hair was wet from the shower. He was wearing a tight white shirt that exposed his muscles quite well with blue flannel pajama bottoms. He looked absolutely amazing.

"Um, Alice said my bag was here," I said. He didn't say anything after. He went back in the bathroom while I searched for my bag. I finally found it then headed for the door. I turned the knob but it wasn't opening. I tried to push the door but it still wouldn't open.

"Fuck," I tried pushing it open but it still wouldn't work. I finally knew what was happening.

"Alice," I muttered under my breath. She was planning this. What a stupid idea. I tried to push the door open again but it still wouldn't open. I paced in front of the door and waited for an idea to come in.

"What's wrong?" I turned around and saw Edward. His hair was dry and he was holding a hand towel.

"The door won't fucking open," I gestured towards the door. Edward tried pushing the door the same way I did.

"I tried that," he stopped to look at me. He pushed it countless times then stopped. He put his hands on his waist then sighed.

"Shit," I heard him say. He spun around and met my gaze.

"I guess we're stuck here," shit indeed. My eyes popped out in horror. I had nothing against Edward of course but I felt awkward around him.

"Fine, it's late anyways. Can I borrow some pillows and a blanket? I'll take the sofa," I went to sit on the sofa.

"Oh no, Bella. You're the guest and you're a girl I insist you take the bed," he held up both of his hands, pointing to the bed.

"It's your bed, Edward. You take it and there's no law that says a girl should always take the bed," I demanded. Just because I was staying here doesn't mean I have to take the bed. I was fine with the sofa. He paced around for a while then continued talking.

"Fine then, we'll compromise. We both take the bed. We'll separate our bodies with a pillow in the middle," he walked over to the bed and grabbed a pillow then placed it on the middle. "There, see?" he smirked. I guess this was okay except for the fact that I was going to be on the same bed with a Greek god. Yeah, I can totally sleep. Not. I finally gave up and crawled over to the bed. I turned the comforter over and tucked myself in. Edward did the same thing then turned off the lamp by the night stand beside him. I turned off the lamp on my side then sunk into the bed. The only light the lit up the room was the moon. My body was facing away from his. The only thing I could see was his shelf full of CD's and trophies.

"Goodnight," his voice made me shiver,

"'Night," I closed my eyes and sunk into dreamland. That night I didn't dream at all or at least I think I didn't. Why would I need to dream when I was living in it? I was sleeping beside a Greek god. _Oh shut up, Bella_, I thought. Edward didn't hate me, but why'd he stop talking to me?

**The next morning: **

The rays of the sun were burning my skin. The singing of the birds coming from the window was harmonious but incredibly annoying. Warm rays danced along my cheek. I opened my eyes slowly and let out a small gasp. Edward's hand was on my cheek. His eyes were closed and he was rubbing smooth circles on my cheek. Our bodies were closer than ever. What happened to the pillow? I tried not to move. Edward's eyes suddenly popped open. He quickly shoved his hand away.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"S'kay," I smiled faintly. "What happened to the pillow?" I asked. He tilted his head up a little and looked down. The pillow was dangling on the edge of the bed.

"I guess I or _we_ kicked it off," we chuckled lightly.

"What time is it?" He bent over his arm to reach his alarm clock.

"Its 8am," he placed the alarm clock back on the night stand.

"I'll check the door, they probably opened it already," we both stood up from the bed. Edward headed towards the bathroom while I checked the door. I turned the knob and pushed it. Damn it, it was still looked.

"Crap," I sighed then stepped back.

"Is the door open?" He asked while coming out of the bathroom.

"No, why the hell would they lock us up?" I sat on the edge of the bed. I looked up at him. He was pacing around the room. He ran his hand through his hair. We were quiet for a few minutes. Edward didn't stop pacing around the room. I suddenly decided to break the silence.

"Why'd you stop talking to me?" I blurted out. He stopped pacing then spun around to look at me.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"After two weeks, you just… stopped talking to me," I stated. I popped my knee up the bed and laid down my chin on it. I looked down on my painted toes. I heard him sigh deeply.

"Bella," he groaned. I didn't look up. He went to sit beside me on the bed but kept distance. I looked up and stared at him.

"I-I…" He struggled for an explanation. "Two weeks ago when I saw you arrive at school my heart raced about a million times faster. But when I saw you with Rosalie it just…stopped. I couldn't have you anymore. Everyday when I would go to school…you were the only reason I actually wanted to go to school. I had you as my _own_. I was selfish. And for the past two weeks when I saw you back with your group it just…I just," he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "I'm a selfish person, Bella. I wanted to keep _you_ and only _you_. I know it seems kind of creepy but I just…can't keep liking you," my mouth hung open. He _liked_ me. "In fact my affections are saying it's even more than just like," he added. He didn't just like me. There was more to that. I closed my mouth then looked down. His finger suddenly tilted my head up. He leaned his facer closer to mine. Our lips were only millimeters apart. Then he suddenly brushed his lips softly on mine. We pulled away slowly then…

"Whoa…" We suddenly heard a crash from Edward's balcony. He opened the sliding door and leaned on the bars. I walked up beside him and leaned on the bars. It was Emmett. He was spying on us.

"That's what you get for spying on people, ha!" I shouted. Edward and I both laughed. We suddenly heard screams from downstairs. We quickly ran to the door and tried to open it once again. This time it opened. Edward took my hand firmly and led me downstairs.

**Okkkaaayyy….end of chapter. Hope you liked it! Edward and Bella are now a thing. Next chapter, drama once again. **


	11. Harder Than I Thought

Thanks for the reviews once again

**Thanks for the reviews once again. This chapter has drama in it. Not much Edward and Bella stuff. **

**11. Harder Than I Thought**

_We all try to run away from our fears but the hardest thing is, when the fear catches up with us._

_ xoxo,_

_ Gossip Girl _

**RPOV**

Mission accomplished: Edward and Bella finally together. I finally fixed most of my mistakes. I finally told Bella the whole truth, Jasper and Alice were back together, and Bella and Edward were finally where they were supposed to be. My whole life was finally catching up with me. It was a Sunday and I was watching TV in the living room. Emmett was going to be here in a few hours and I had nothing to do. My stomach started growling so I decided to get a little snack. I went over to the refrigerator and grabbed a yogurt drink. I sat on our island for a while and finished my drink. I suddenly heard rustling and giggling sounds by our back door. I stood up from my chair and gasped. It was my dad kissing another woman. I'd forgotten all about my issues with my father when I became friends with Bella again.

"Dad?" My voice was croaked. He turned around and let go of the woman.

"Rose, I-I didn't know you were home," he stated.

"It's a Sunday, dad."

"Oh, um, Rose this is Glenda," he gestured towards the woman.

"My Simon, your daughter is incredibly beautiful," I smiled. I was used to getting comments like that. She brushed her finger lightly on my dad's nose and started kissing him again. I cleared my throat.

"Well, Glenda, the rooms are down the hallway. Pick any guestroom you want," Glenda grabbed my dad's butt before heading off to the west wing. Ew, she just grabbed my dad's butt. I scoffed.

"I'm sorry about that sweetheart," he tried to hug me but I shoved away.

"Dad, what was that about?" My voice was soft. I looked down since I didn't want to see my father's face.

"Sweetheart, I─" I cut him off.

"Never mind, Dad. I don't want an explanation," I jogged out of the kitchen and stalked off to the living room. Ever since my mom left my dad and I were never in good terms anymore. My mom never contacted the family ever again. My dad and I didn't talk about the situation before because we decided not to but right now I was reconsidering that mistake. I gulped through my yogurt drink and continued flipping through the channels. I stopped when The American Dragon was playing, my favorite TV guilty pleasure. Alice, Bella, and Emmett were the only people that knew that. I watched throughout the episode thoughtlessly. My mind wandered to situations that went between me and my father. How could he do this to me? How could he do this to mom? They weren't even legally separated. I turned off the TV and headed off to my room. When I passed by one of our guestrooms I heard rustling and giggling once again.

"Ew," I muttered. I entered my room and lay down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes until my phone buzzed.

_Cnt cme ovr :( fmily thng. rly srry. Luv u 3_

_Emmett _

Great. Now I had to spend the rest of the day with my father and that skank.

_Thts fne. Luv u 2 3_

I put down my phone back on the night stand. All of a sudden I heard banging and pushes on my wall; probably coming from the guest room. I grabbed my hard throw pillow and threw it against the wall hard, making it thud. I suddenly heard gasps from the other room. I let out a low chuckle then shook my head. I sunk my head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and fell into slumber. My whole body ached, I wonder why. There was a small knock on my door. As it creaked open I popped my eyes out.

"Hi, Rosalie," it was Glenda. Her voice was kind of high pitched which screeched in my ear a little. I never noticed her pale blonde cropped hair and distorted figure. What did my father see in this woman? Her nose looked like it had gone through several operations.

"Dinner is ready," she left the room when she heard my father call her. I got up from my bed and walked to the dining room. We had 2 different dining rooms. One was for casual occasions like dinner, lunch and sometimes breakfast while the other was for parties. I entered the dining room and saw Glenda and dad cuddled up. Her chair was unbearably close to his. I rolled my eyes and walked over to sit on a chair right across them. During dinner I ate quietly. Glenda and dad wouldn't stop giggling. It was finally dessert and I decided to look up. I gasped loudly when I saw Glenda wearing my mom's bracelet. While she was making out with my dad the blood flowed to my cheeks. I was loaded with anger. I panged my utensils on my plate.

"That's it, dad. I can't take it anymore!" I snapped. I grabbed my plate not even bothering to finish the cake and stomped my way to the kitchen. I heard my dad following behind me.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, would you please care to─" I cut him off. Tears started to roll down my eyes.

"I can't take it anymore, dad. How could you do that to mom? You're not even legally separated and yet you're having sex with a different woman every week!" He tried to defend himself. "Now, don't try and act innocent, dad. I know why mom left us. You knew Bella was drunk and you took advantage of her! For the past year I've been defending you against my best friend when all the time you were the one who did wrong!" I was sobbing now. He tried to walk over and hug me. I wanted to leave this house. He followed behind me as I stalked off to my room. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a bag then started filling it in with clothes.

"Dad, I know you've still got mom's number in your phone," I said while stacking my clothes in.

"About your mom, Rose," I paused then turned to face him.

"What about mom?" My voice was serious. He sighed.

"About 3 months ago your mother and I…signed the divorce papers. There were papers asking you to sign whether you'd like to stay with your mom or me. I signed your name," I gasped.

"What? How could you do that?" My voice came out softer than the usual.

"Your mom wanted you to stay with me and I just couldn't tell you. We…no longer have contact with your mother," he was looking down. Tears started to stream down my face again. I could never see my mother again.

"You're lying," I was raged with anger. I grabbed my keys and swooped out of the room. I quickly ran to the garage and went to the nearest car that was there. I drove my Lamborghini. I didn't care where I went as long as I was away from him. I could barely see the road through the pouring rain. When I saw the exit lane going to Bella's place, I quickly turned that way. I could've gone to Emmett but his house was farther away. I parked on the first floor not minding whose parking space I'd taken. I ran to the elevator and pressed Bella's floor. I rubbed my arms up and down and waited for the elevator to get up. As soon as it reached her penthouse I jogged over to her door and knocked on the door countless times. I hugged the person who opened the door. I didn't care who it was. I started sobbing on the person's shoulder.

"Shh, Rose, it's okay," it was Bella. She led me to the couch. Bella was always the first person Alice and I would go to for problems. She was always the better friend.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I started sobbing again. Talking about would just make it worst. I lay down on her couch while she brushed my hair. Even though I'd hurt Bella countless she managed to be a good friend to me. I was lucky I had her.

**This is such a short chapter. Isn't B such a good friend? Haha. This chapter was all Rosalie so it wasn't that good. Next chapter singslove is in the airsings and no, it's not a Valentines Day chapter :)) **


	12. Cause Were So Crazy In Love

My reviewers are way awesome

**My reviewers are way awesome. Arrrggghhh 6 more days still school. Warning: Fluff in this chapter. **

**12. 'Cause We're So Crazy In Love**

_It may not be Valentines Day but love surely is in the air. I'll be right back 'cause I've got some catching up to do._

_ xoxo,_

_ Gossip Girl_

**BPOV**

Rosalie slept over my house for the past 3 nights. Charlie was more than happy to take her in. Alice suggested that Rosalie stay in her house tonight. It was Wednesday morning and we were getting ready in my room.

"Can you hand me my lip gloss?" She asked while putting on some mascara.

"Sure," I handed her the lip gloss. She jogged over to her bag and dug through it.

"Shit, I don't have enough clothes for tomorrow," she put her hands on her waist and pursed her lips.

"Don't worry, you're staying with Alice tonight remember," I said while putting on some eye shadow.

"Ick, but I hate Alice's style. It's too…Alice," I laughed at that.

"Why don't you go pick up some of your clothes later at your house. Surely your dad wouldn't be there yet. He'll probably be at work or something," I stated.

"I guess I could do that, but the sight of my house would just make me gag. I'll ask Jas or Emmett to get my stuff," she stated. We walked out of my room together with our bags and stuff in hand.

"Good morning, girls," dad said while reading the newspaper.

"Morning, dad."

"Morning, Charlie," Rosalie and I walked over to give my dad a peck on the cheek. Brietta pushed over the basket of bread and poured some water on two glasses.

"Thanks, Brietta," Rosalie said. We finished off our food then headed out the door. Rose and I drove in separate cars since she didn't want to leave her Lamborghini in the building. Rose and I arrived at school at the same time. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were waiting by his Jeep. Where was Edward? Edward and I were known as a 'thing' by Monday. Every time we'd pass by Lauren and Jessica while holding hands they'd always shoot me death glares. By Tuesday we were on Gossip Girl, which didn't seem to amuse Edward much. I jumped out of my car then flinched when I suddenly felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey," he whispered in my ear. I turned around to face Edward.

"Hi," I beamed.

"So…do I get my good morning kiss?" He smiled crookedly. God, I loved that smile. I smiled slightly then tiptoed to brush my lips against his. The kiss lasted longer than the usual. He moved his hand to my face and pulled it closer. Our mouths were perfectly in rhythm until we were rudely interrupted.

"Oh, gosh. Get a room you two," Rosalie scoffed. Emmett and Jasper laughed. I looked up at Edward, who was shooting them daggers.

"I think we better get to class," I stated. He intertwined our fingers then led me to my first class. Before Literature, he kissed me goodbye then left. I was very active during class. We discuss about 'The Five People You Meet In Heaven' by Mitch Albom, one of my personal favorites and one of Edward's too. At the end of Lit, Edward met up with me outside the classroom.

"How was Literature?" He asked as held out for my hand.

"Fine, we discussed about 'The Five People You Meet In Heaven.'"

"Ah, one of my personal favorites," he agreed.

"How was History?"

"A bit boring but I lived through it," he held up our hands and kissed it.

We arrived at my next class on time. We kissed our goodbyes then went our separate ways. During Trip I tapped on my table anxiously. I wanted to see Edward. As soon as the bell rang I half ran out of the classroom.

"Whoa, there," Edward suddenly grabbed my hand, pulling me back. "Where are you headed off so quickly?" He smirked.

"Biology," I perked up.

"Mind if I join you?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Of course," he took my stuff and held onto my hand. We walked together to Biology. We passed by Mike Newton who was gawking at us. I stifled a small giggle. Mr. Banner started the class as soon as we arrived. It was another lecture. I took down notes as I spoke. I dropped my pen on the table for a while and stretched out my fingers. Edward took my hand and gripped it firmly under the table. His warm touch softened up my muscles. He let my hand out from the table then grabbed his red pen and started drawing.

"That tickled, what are you doing?" I giggled lightly.

"You'll see," he looked up from his ling lashes. He gave my hand back to me and I lift it up to look what he'd drawn. He drew a heart. It was perfectly drawn and bolded at the right edges. I ran my fingers across it.

"It's perfect," I uttered.

"At least you know my heart belongs to you," that was one of the most sweetest things I'd ever heard. I smiled then took his hand to mine again. As soon as class ended we headed out the classroom hand in hand. Edward bought me lunch…again then we walked to the courtyard steps where Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper were waiting. Lauren and Jessica stopped sitting with us. I was more than happy to see them sit some where else.

"Hey guys," Edward sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"Well if it isn't the two lovebirds," Alice quoted. "You know, you guys never did say thanks to us. If it hadn't been for our plan you two would still be shooting death glares at each other," Alice stabbed her fork onto the salad and fed it to Jasper.

"We were not shooting death glares," Edward said. I looked up and noticed Emmett and Rosalie weren't here yet.

"Where's Em and Rose?" I asked before Edward handed over my salad.

"Probably having a quickie in the restroom or janitor's closet or something," Jasper, Edward and I chuckled.

"Ow!" Alice screamed. We looked up and saw Rosalie with her hands on her waist glowering at Alice.

"I was not having a quickie," she walked a step up and sat down.

"Where's Emmett?" Edward asked.

"He's just getting us some food," she looked at her nails. I looked forward and saw Emmett with two trays full of food.

"Some?" I said looking up at her.

"Hey," Emmett went up to sit beside Rosalie.

"What's all the food for?" Edward grabbed an apple from Emmett's tray.

"Hey!" Emmett smacked Edward's hand and took the apple from him. We all gawked at Emmett as he gobbled up all his food. I flinched as he finished off the two trays full of food in a matter of minutes. Edward gripped me tightly.

"Remind me to keep you away from Emmett when he eats," he whispered in my ear.

"Did you see the way he ate it," Alice told Jasper in disgust.

"I know, Rose aren't you disturbed?" Jasper asked.

"Nope, you get used to it easily," she smirked.

"Rose, I've been living with Emmett my whole life and I'm still not used to it," we all laughed at Alice.

"Ha-ha, very funny," he sneered.

"Tomorrow's Friday right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jasper said.

"I was wondering if we could all watch that new movie…" she trailed off thinking.

"Indiana Jones?"

"No, that's not it," she replied.

"Narnia? I've been dying to see that. Edmund is such a hottie," Edward looked up to pout at me. "But not as hott as you," I kissed him on the nose.

"Nope, still not it…Ahah! Sex and the City," She screamed. I had no intentions on watching that movie. I used to love watching the series but stopped.

"Ew, isn't that some chick flick?" Emmett said in disgust.

"No! It is not 'some chick flick'. I saw the trailer and I've been wanting to watch it ever since," she pouted.

"All right let's all take a vote and see what we want to watch," Rosalie suggested.

"All in favor of Narnia raise your hand," everyone raised their hands except for Alice.

"Ow!" Alice smacked Jasper on the arm.

"How could you?" She pretended to sob.

"What, sorry, Alice but 'Sex and The City' isn't my type of movie," we laughed at the both of them.

"Fine," she put hers arms across her chest. After lunch Edward and I went our separate ways and headed off to class.

**EPOV**

I loved being with Bella. She was everything to me now. As much as I wanted to spend some alone time with Bella, Alice demanded we all spend time together. I was on my way to pick up Bella at her house. A few nights ago she finally introduced me to her dad as her _boyfriend_. I smiled at the term. I was her _boyfriend_. I turned to the exit lane going to Bella's building and drove off into to town. I arrived at her building and went into the parking lot. I parked on the 4th floor and jogged to the elevator. When I entered the elevator, the middle-aged woman winked at me. I found it flattering that women liked me but obviously my attention was pinned to Bella and always will be.

"What floor?" She purred and moved in an erotic way.

"Top floor, penthouse," I smiled.

"Mm, you live in the penthouse?" She asked.

"No, my girlfriend does," her face dropped.

"Oh," she turned her head at me. She got off on the 7th floor. As soon as the elevator hit Bella's floor I walked out of the elevator and rang the doorbell.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen," Brietta opened the door. I smiled at her then walked in. Charlie was watching basketball on ESPN.

"Good evening, Charlie," I walked over to the couch.

"Oh, hey, Edward," he glanced at me and smiled.

"Who's playing?" I stood behind him.

"Lakers against Kings," he stuffed his mouth with popcorn.

"Cool," I nodded. I turned around and found Bella fidgeting with her bag. She looked absolutely beautiful. The light above her made her looks like angel. I walked up to her and put my arm around her waist.

"You ready?" I kissed her forehead.

"Yeah," she walked over to her father and pecked him.

"Bye, dad."

"Bye, sweetheart, have fun tonight. Edward take care of my little girl," he pointed the remote at me.

"Sure thing, Charlie," I smiled then headed out the door with Bella. We both sang along to the radio as soon as 'Here Without You' by Three Doors Down started playing. When the song ended we were 2 minutes away from the cinemas. Bella started fidgeting through her chair.

"What's wrong?"

"Shit," she gripped the chair. "I left my jacket."

"You can borrow one of mine," I stretched my arm to the back seat and grabbed my jacket.

"Edward, then _you_ won't have a jacket," she creased her eyebrows. I leaned in closer.

"I won't need it anyway," I mused. I lent her my soccer varsity jacket that said 'Cullen' at the back. At least that'll show the staring boys and men that she's my property. Her phone suddenly buzzed. She flipped her phone up and read it.

"Alice, Jas, Emmett, and Rosalie are there already," she said.

"Text them that we're already parking," I pulled out into the nearest parking space. I stopped the engine and ran over to Bella's side before she could open the door. I held out my hand for hers and she gladly took it. We walked over to the entrance where the others were waiting.

"We got your tickets," Jasper handed the tickets to Bella. "And you owe me 7.50," he patted my shoulder. Bella and I walked over to the food counter. We got the big popcorn bucket and one large soda. We entered the theater and scanned for the others. I heard high-pitched giggles and turned to the side. Two girls a few years younger than I am were looking at me. I took Bella's hand and kissed it.

"There they are," she whispered. They were sitting in the third row. Bella and I sat in between Alice and Emmett. I put my arm around her shoulder and she cuddled closer to me as the movie started.

**BPOV**

Throughout the movie I leaned on Edward's chest. I breathed in his scent while I lay there. I clutched on to his shirt every time there would be a battle scene. He brushed my hair with his hand as we watched. I screamed when Edmund was almost hit. When the movie ended Edward rubbed my arm up and down.

"That was way awesome," Emmett said. I stood up from the chair and stretched. I turned around and saw Edward stretching his arms. He put his arm around me and led me out.

"So where are we gonna have dinner?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, didn't you just eat?" Rose asked in disgust.

"I'm hungry…again," he scratched his head. Since Tony Roma's was a block away we decided to walk going there. Edward held on to me tightly as we walked going to Tony Roma's. Since Emmett ordered the most he had to pay for everything. He scrambled through his wallet.

"Oh, shit. Edward, can I borrow your credit card?" He asked Edward.

"No can do, bro. I'm saving," he smirked.

"Oh, crap." We all laughed at him when he took out all of the bills in his wallet. After eating at Tony Roma's we walked back to the parking and left. Edward played classical music on the way back home. I noticed Clair De Lune started playing.

"Hey, it's Clair De Lune," Edward looked down at me.

"You listen to Debussy?" He sounded surprised.

"Well, sometimes, I only know my favorites," he perked up.

"I never thought you listened to classical," he chuckled.

"I know it's hard to believe but I actually like classical," I defended myself. We arrived at my building around 9:30.

"So, this is your stop," he stopped in front of the building. I hated to see this night end.

"I guess so, unless you want to come up…its Friday anyway," I batted my eye lashes. He beamed then started the engine. We parked on 4th floor right beside my car and headed upstairs. When we reached the exited the elevator hand in hand. Just as he was about to ring the doorbell I shoved his hand down slowly.

"I have my key," I smiled then scanned through my bag. I put my key on the lock then pulled Edward in. I took his hand before going to my room.

"Sweetheart?" I turned around and gasped to see who was sitting on the living room couch.

**I watched Narnia and I totally loved it! Edmund is too hott for my life. Anyways, can you guess who arrived in Bella's penthouse? HAHA. OMG. School's in three days: **


	13. The Problem With Mom

I'm in Chapter 13 now

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others. Writers block is a disease. Don't you just hate it? I love my reviewers. For those of you who guessed Jacob, it's not him, although he appears in my story just not now. I'm in Chapter 13 now. Yeah! **

**13. The Problem With Mom**

_Spotted: B seeing something she never thought she'd see again. Her mom. _

_ xoxo,_

_ Gossip Girl_

**BPOV**

I gasped when I saw my mother sitting on the couch with Phil and my father. She stood up from the couch and went over to hug me.

"Mom?" I patted her back. She stepped back while holding my shoulders.

"It's so good to see you, Bella. I was so worried about you," I thought my mom would be furious if ever she saw me again. She dropped her and looked at Edward. I shook my head.

"Mom, this is─" she suddenly cut me off.

"This must be Edward Cullen. Your father told me about him while you were gone," she took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Dwyer," he put his hand behind his back.

"Oh, call me Renée. My, my, sweetheart, he's incredibly good looking," she winked at me. I blushed and looked up at Edward. My mother pulled me to the couch bringing Edward along.

"Oh, Phil, this is Bella's boyfriend, Edward," Edward shook his hand. I smiled at Phil.

"Now, sweetheart, I checked your room and saw that your bags weren't packed yet so─" I pulled my hand away.

"Wait, wait. Mom what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, your father and I planned this. You're going to stay with me in San Francisco," my eyes popped out as she said those words.

"M-Mom I was with you last year," my voice was soft and croaked. I looked at Edward, whose expression was also shocked.

"Yes, but, sweetheart, half of your life you were here. I just want to spend some time with you," I wanted to run away from here. I didn't hate my mom but the only time she wants me back is when I'm in my happiest mood. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay here. Here with dad, here with Alice and Rose, and here with Edward. I looked at my dad whose face was filled with worry.

"Bella, I'll think I need to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning," he brushed his lips on mine and put his hand on my cheek and stared deeply into my eyes. "I know what you want to say, we'll talk about it tomorrow morning," he kissed my forehead and dashed out the door.

"He is so sweet, Bella," my mother praised. I looked at Charlie, who was thinking. "Anyways, I think we better get going, Phil," my mom took Phil's hand and led him out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bells," my mom said before heading out with Phil. I turned to my dad.

"Dad," I lowered my volume. "I don't want to leave," I avoided eye contact with him.

"You, your mother and I will talk about it tomorrow," I nodded and went straight to my bedroom. I changed into a black tank top and pink plaid pajama bottoms. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. After brushing my teeth I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and played around with the keypad. I was about to text Edward but he beat me to it.

_Hey, u okay?_

I quickly replied to him.

_Yeh…_

I thought about that before sending it

_actlly no, im not._

A few seconds later he replied.

_Do u wnt 2 tlk abt it? _

I typed in my message then pressed send.

_Sre._

My phone started vibrating, so I pressed the answer button.

"Edward," my voice sounded relieved. "I-I," I stuttered. I sank down on my bed.

"I know, Bella. I don't want you to leave but she's your mother and she needs you," he said onto the phone.

"Needs me? The only time she ever wants me is when I'm actually satisfied and happy," I snapped. "After everything I did in San Francisco, I thought I'd be the last person she'd want to see," I said.

"What did you do in San Francisco?" he asked.

"I don't know…stupid things but nothing too stupid. I didn't go to my home school classes, I was barely at home…I was always…out. Renée was barely at home. She was always in these socialite community meetings. She left Charlie and me when I was only three years old. Every other summer I'd visit her and stay there for only two weeks or so," tears started forming in my eyes.

"Maybe she just wants to make up for all those years when she was never with you," he mused.

"Edward, I already gave her a chance but she never proved it…I don't want to leave…" I was sobbing.

"Shh, love. We'll continue tomorrow morning. You seem really tired," he said.

"Okay."

"Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight," I put down the phone. I cuddled under the covers and sank my head into the pillow. My tears fell down on my cheeks and wet the pillow. I didn't want to leave. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**The next morning:**

The sun was barely up yet. I dressed in a pair of navy blue sweats and a tight shirt. I styled my hair into pigtails and grabbed my iPod. I put on a pair of sneakers and headed out my room. The smell of bacon and eggs overwhelmed me. I walked over to the breakfast nook and waited for my food. I turned around and saw Brietta flipping some pancakes. I had never appreciated Brietta's hospitality and kindness. She had been my nanny since I was 7 years old. Dad hired her to stay with me for a few weeks while he was gone and when he arrived I begged him to keep her. She put a plate of bacon, toast, and scrambled eggs in front of me. She poured some cold milk into a glass then placed it beside me.

"Brietta, what if I have to leave? What if my mom never lets me come back and I won't be able to see you and dad and all of my friends in a really long time?" she walked over to me and put a hand on my cheek.

"Miss Swan, I'm sure your father would never let you leave, and your friends and Mr. Cullen. They would never allow it. You've got an army on your side," I hugged her.

"Thanks Brietta. That really made me feel better," I let go of her.

"Here is your Jump Start smoothie," she put down my to-go smoothie mug.

"What flavor?" I asked before finishing my meal.

"Strawberry and Banana, your favorite," I grabbed my iPod and smoothie then jogged out the door. I jogged around the block before heading into the park. A lot of things were filling in my mind. The fact that my mother wanted me to leave the one and only place that makes me happy. I turned into an unfamiliar route in the park. I stopped for a while and drank from my smoothie. I walked around the small forest in the park and walked around a tree when I saw familiar red hair jogging through the path. I followed then I stopped when I realized he was gone. I turned around and found myself face to face with Edward. He pecked me on the lips and stepped back.

"I didn't know you took morning jogs," he put his hands in his pocket.

"Only on Saturdays and I always take morning jogs. I never knew you took morning jogs too, especially when it's so far away from your house," he chuckled and walked over to put an arm around me.

"Well, I like jogging here. I was gonna go over to your house after," he kissed the side of my head. "Come," he put his hand down from my waist and took my hand. "Since the sun hasn't really risen yet, I want to take you somewhere," we walked out of the path and headed into the forest.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if we get lost?" I was worried.

"Bella, I've been here countless times already," he looked back at me and smiled. He pushed a couple of bushes to the side then stopped to look at me. He walked up behind me and whispered.

"Close your eyes," I closed my eyes and gripped his arm. I suddenly felt the wind blow into my face.

"Okay, open," I opened my eyes slowly. My mouth hung open as I saw the amazing view. I'd never seen this part of Forks before. We were in front of a cliff with the view if the river leading to the ocean. The sun was just about to rise so it made the view even more breathtaking.

"Come on," he held onto my hand as we sat on a fallen tree. I leaned on his shoulder as we watched the sunrise.

"Edward, I don't want to leave," I blurted out. I snuggled closer to him.

"I know, I don't want you to either," he kissed my forehead. "But she's your mother, Bella─" I cut him off.

"She's never been my mother, Edward," I shook my head. I tilted my head up and he cupped my face with his warm hands.

"Whatever happens, I will _never_ let you go," he crushed his lips to mine and pulled back slowly.

After my jog with Edward, he brought me back to my building then left. Dad said I had a lunch with my mom later so I had to get dressed. I wore my navy blue dress that reached until my elbows and puffed up there. I put yellow stockings under my dress and pulled it off with blue and white pumps. My hair lay down on my shoulders smoothly. I grabbed my Gucci bag and headed out my room. My mom was waiting by the breakfast nook. The sight of my mother made my expression drop.

"Oh, there you are! You look stunning, Bella," my mother walked over to me and kissed me on both cheeks.

"Well, Charlie, I'll return Bella later and we'll pack her stuff later," I flinched when she said those words. She brought me to one of Forks most expensive restaurant.

"So, Bella how's your life here?" At first I didn't what she was saying.

"Hm?"

"I said, how's your life here?" she repeated.

"It's…its pretty good. I'm still best friends with Alice, Em, Rose, and Jasper," I nodded.

"So how 'bout that boyfriend of yours? How'd you kids meet?" She raised her right eyebrow.

"Edward is Alice's brother," I stated while looking down.

"Hm, really? He's a very good looking boy," our food finally arrived. I kept quiet for a while until she asked me another question.

"So, how are you two going to handle a long distance relationship?" She blurted. I didn't know what to answer. Luckily the waiter arrived for refills. The rest of lunch, I kept quiet. After lunch she brought me back home.

"Okay, Bella we should start packing," she stalked off to my room. I entered my room and Renée was taking out most of my clothes from my closet.

"Hey, Bella I just got you this new─" Alice came barging in. "Renée?" Renée stood up from the floor and walked over to give Alice a hug.

"Alice, long time no see," she stepped back from her. Alice eyed me curiously. She beamed at my mother.

"Renée can I borrow Bella for a second?"

"Sure," Alice pulled me out of my room and headed to the living room.

"Okay, before I start asking questions I'd just like to say…I love your outfit!" She squealed.

"Thanks and─" she cut me off.

"Enough of that, why didn't you tell me your mother was coming? You know I love your mother's company and especially when we get to dress you up and take you shopping…" she babbled on. I didn't want to tell Alice that I was leaving. Alice and Rose were my best friends.

"Alice, I'm leaving," I blurted out. I covered my mouth with my hand.

"What?" She stopped babbling.

"I-I'm going with my mom to San Francisco," her eyes popped out.

"Bella, you can't be going on vacation while school's still on," she chuckled.

"Alice, my mom wants me to stay with her in San Francisco for…I don't know how long and we'll probably be moving around a lot since…well, Phil has his baseball games and stuff…" I trailed off.

"If you're joking please don't joke," she looked down and held up a finger.

"I'm not joking I really am…going away," she walked over to hug me.

"I don't want you to leave; just when the group is all together and just when you and Edward are a thing…I don't want you to leave," she stepped back.

"I really don't want to leave too but─"

"Then why don't you just tell her that you don't want to leave," she suggested.

"Because I'm scared," I muttered to low for her to hear. I was scared. I was never the type to stand up for myself.

"What?"

"Because I'm scared, Alice. I can't fend for myself," I snapped.

"Why are you so scared? Are you just gonna let people manipulate you?" her voice became soft.

"I guess that's just how I am," she came over to hug me once again.

**APOV**

Bella was leaving…again. At least this time I knew. I went home after going to Bella's penthouse. Edward probably knew this first but didn't tell me. Once I got into the house I barged in Edward's room.

"You knew didn't you," he was lying down on his bed listening to his iPod. He sat up and took his earphones off.

"Knew what?" His voice sounded innocent. Edward was a good liar.

"Edward, about Bella!" I threw my hands up in the air. He breathed in deeply and started talking.

"She…she didn't want to worry you. She was going to tell you sooner," he looked down.

"Great, she's leaving again," I walked over to the bed to sit beside my brother.

"Do you want her to leave?" I asked.

"Of course not; Bella means everything to me now," he stated. I couldn't just let Bella leave like that. I had to make up a plan. My plans always work.

"Wait, I've got an idea," his face turned into an expression of disgust.

"What's with you and plans?" He snapped.

"You'll see," my expression turned grim.

**BPOV**

I couldn't bear watch my mother strip my room. She hadn't planned when we were going to leave. It was dinner time and I barely saw Edward today.

"So, when are you deciding to leave?" My dad asked before taking a bite into his steak. I looked up and put my full attention on the subject. The whole time I was quiet not paying attention to any of them.

"Well, I talked about this to Bella. We're leaving tomorrow," my face fell.

"What? When did we talk about this?" I snapped. I stood up from the table.

"During lunch, weren't you listening?" she creased her eyebrows. I sank back on my chair.

"It's just like that. I'm leaving tomorrow and I'll never be able to see my friends?" My voice croaked.

"I guess so," I stood up from my chair and stomped towards my room. I looked my door as I entered my room. Why was my mother doing this to me? Why did she want me to leave so badly? I sank down on the floor, sobbing. I didn't want to leave but I couldn't battle against my own mother. Why only now does she want me? She already had me but didn't do anything. I was never going to see any of my friends again.

**The** **next** **morning**:

**EPOV**

Alice's plans were always stupid. At first she planned on making me propose to Bella in front of her mom. As much as I loved Bella, I just couldn't tell her that now. I loved her but I wasn't sure if she felt the same way. Love is such a strong emotion and I'm afraid that telling her would just make her run away. I didn't know when she was leaving, but I wanted to make every limited time we had special. I rang the doorbell and waited outside.

"Mr. Cullen?" Brietta peeped out the door.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"She left for the airport about a few minutes ago. Hopefully you'll be able to catch up," she mused.

"Damn it!" I screamed. She was leaving today. I drove to the airport in vampire speed. I dialed Alice's number.

"Hello, Alice?" I spoke into the phone.

"What's up, Edward?"

"Bella's leaving today."

"What!? What about the plan?"

"I don't give a damn about the plan. Just get here as fast as you could. Bring Rose, Em, and Jasper," I put down the phone. I parked in the nearest parking lot. I ran inside the airport not caring about the security.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe I actually agreed to leave. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper…and Edward, my family here. We had and hour and a half before our flight. We were checking in our baggage.

"Bella!" I turned around and then someone's lips crashed into mine. I breathed in the familiar sweet scent. He stepped back and cupped my face. I stared back into his deep emerald green eyes.

"I'm not letting you go," he pulled me to his side and put his arm around my waist. I stared back at my mother's shocked expression.

"Renée I can't let Bella go. I lo─" we suddenly heard high pitched screams at the back.

"No!" We turned around and saw Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper running towards us.

"Renée you can't take Bella," my mother kept quiet. Alice breathed in and out.

"Look Bella has a life here and─" I cut Edward off. This was my chance to stand up for myself.

"Mom, I don't want to go. I-I don't even know why all of a sudden you want me back. I like it here…no I love it here and leaving here would just…" I trailed off. I looked back at my mom who was smiling widely.

**Not my best chapter :P Anyways my next chapter will be a Christmas chapter! I know it's not Christmas and it's not even close to Christmas I just wanted to make one)) Oh yeah, Edward was supposed to say "I love her" to Renee but Alice cut him off but don't worry they will pledge their love to each other in the next chapter! **


	14. All I Want For Christmas is YOU

Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait. School was the shit today! Our cafeteria is like a food court now. Haha. People who review are awesome. Chapter 14! Merry Christmas everyone! :)) jk. Jacob will be appearing in the story soon. **

**14. All I Want for Christmas Is Y-O-U**

_It's that time of the year again, and yes I'm talking about Christmas. Everyone gets greedy and everyone looses all their money Christmas shopping. Which reminds me I have some shopping to do of my own. Happy Holidays everyone. _

_ xoxo,_

_ Gossip Girl_

**BPOV**

It had been two months since Edward and I started dating. Renee agreed to let me stay here as long as I visit her every once in a while and she even suggested I bring Edward. Rosalie went back home with her dad with certain conditions. One week ago my dad asked Edward if he wanted to come with him watch the Red Sox game over at Seattle and Edward agreed to it. My dad was very fond of Edward. He said that he was a complete gentleman and was very polite. It was two weeks till Christmas and school was ending in a couple of days. My dad and I were supposed to go up to San Francisco to have Christmas with my mom but my mom and Phil decided to go to Mexico to have a not so cold Christmas. My dad and I were going to have a lonesome Christmas. Brietta was going to Iowa to spend Christmas with her family. Alice and I were dress shopping and Christmas shopping. We needed to get dresses for the annual 'Winter Wonderland' dance. Rosalie said to meet her at Starbucks so we were on our way there. We bought a couple of Frapuccino's and sat down. I sipped from my Frap and noticed Alice eyeing my finger.

"Let me see your finger," she grabbed my hand and looked at the ring I was wearing. It was the ring Edward and I won in the arcade.

"Edward won that for me during our date a few weeks ago," I pulled my hand back.

"It's a cute ring," I smiled and held the ring up to my face. Edward brought me to the Port Angeles boardwalk a few weeks ago for a date. He was playing with one of those win a prize games and won me a pink glittery peace sign ring. I wore it most of the time. **(My friend has a ring like it! That's where I got the idea!)** Rose finally arrived and we headed off to a bunch of stores. We were looking at a bunch of dresses until Alice brought up a topic.

"Have you guys bought any Christmas gifts yet?" She asked while holding up a red dress in front of her.

"Nope," Rose answered.

"Not yet, Edward is a pretty hard guy to shop for," I came out of the dressing room. I looked down at my mid-length silver dress. Their jaws dropped as I came out.

"Oh. My. God. Bella you look so pretty!" Alice came running towards me.

"Thank…you?" I chuckled.

"Speaking of Edward…" Rosalie put down her dress on one of the chairs and crossed her legs.

"Has Edward said those three words yet?" She raised her right eyebrow.

"What three words?" My voice sounded innocent.

"You know…I. Love. You," She said each word separately. I never really thought of that before. I've been fighting with the thought that I…loved Edward and hopefully he'd love me too. I've been wanting to say 'I love you' to him for the longest time but I was afraid that he'd just run away.

"N-no…I don't think it's the right time and…and he probably doesn't really feel the same way. Right now it's just infatuation," I walked back in the dressing room but Rose and Alice pulled me back out.

"Infatuation my ass," Rose said with a snicker.

"Bella," Alice looked up from her lashes. "Do you love my brother?" I already knew the answer to that but I just couldn't spit it out.

"Y-yes," I stammered. They started squealing and jumping up and down. They stopped until one sales lady came in and shushed them.

"Oh my gosh, B," they both hugged me. "We're so happy for you," they both stepped back.

"Wait, he hasn't even said 'I love you too' and he might not even say it," I tried to walk into the dressing room again but they pulled me out.

"B, Edward _will_ say 'I love you.' I bet he even does it before you do," she made eye contact with me. I gave them a 'whatever' look and went inside the dressing room. I changed back into my winter outfit and walked back out. It had been snowing in Forks for a couple of weeks now so we had to dress up in really warm clothes even when we were at school. We scanned through a couple more stores for dresses and other stuff until we decided to go back to the store with the silver dress and get it. Alice said the dress would look good with red stockings and white pumps. After shopping Alice dropped me off at home. I dropped my bags when I entered. My mouth fell as I saw what was sitting in the middle of the living room. A big Christmas tree. Trees weren't aloud in the building and I wondered how it got in here. It was beautifully decorated with red and gold Christmas ornaments. I walked around the tree until a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Surprise," he cooed in my ear. I turned around and pecked Edward.

"Oh my gosh, Edward. How'd you do this?" I asked.

"Edward, here is pretty persuasive," my father came over and put a hand on his shoulder. Dad, invited Edward to have dinner with us. Unfortunately it was my turn to cook tonight. I made some lasagna and baked a bunch of ginger bread cookies, with Edward's help of course. After dinner Edward left to do some errands. My dad and I played a couple of board games before sleeping.

Today in school we had an outreach Christmas program. We invited orphans to come to our school and interact. I was in the cooking and counseling committee. As I was serving the food I watched Edward play with a little blonde girl. They walked over to me hand in hand and smiled. I bent over to face the little girl.

"Hi, sweetie. What's your name?" I asked.

"Abigail," she perked up.

"Well, hello, Abigail. My name's Bella," I shook her free hand.

"Bella, Edward told me to tell that you're really pretty," she mused. I looked up and giggled.

"Uh, Abigail," he kneeled down to her height.

"Oops," she covered her mouth. "But she really is pretty, Edward."

"Thank you, and you look really pretty too Abigail," I tilted her chin up.

"Will all children please come to the center of the room," Angela said into the mic. I straightened my back and helped Edward up.

"So… paying kids now to be a kiss ass?" I raised my right eyebrow. He chuckled then pinched the bridge of his nose. He walked over to my side and put an arm around my waist. We leaned on the table while we watched Emmett chase around a bunch of little boys. The outreach program ended around 3.

"So, what are your plans for Christmas?" Edward asked as we walked to his car.

"Nothing much, it's just Charlie and I opening presents at home. We were supposed to go up to San Francisco but Renée and Phil decided to go to Mexico for Christmas," I rolled my eyes.

"Hm…" he thought. He ran his hand through his hair. We reached the car by now. He opened the passenger door for me like a true gentleman and I slid in. He started the engine and drove off.

"Hey, how 'bout you stay with us for Christmas?" he suggested. His voice made me jump.

"What? Oh no, Edward I can't intrude. Charlie and I will be fine," I mused. As much as I wanted to spend Christmas with him I couldn't be rude and barge in with his family like that.

"Are you sure? Carlisle and Esme will be more than willing to bring you and Charlie in," he creased his eyebrows.

"Christmas is supposed to be spending time with your family," I stated.

"Bella, you are family but then… that would be weird since we're…dating, so change the term…never mind, whatever. To Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Alice you're already a Cullen," he stammered.

"Fine, I'll talk to Charlie about it," we arrived at my building. I gave him a peck on the lips and grabbed my stuff.

"See you tomorrow," I jumped out of the car and headed inside. I played around with the Christmas tree decorations before going to bed.

**3 days later**

Edward picked me up around 6:30. When we arrived at the dance, Emmett was on the middle of the dance floor, dancing like crazy.

"Uh, what's wrong with your brother?" I leaned up to whisper in Edward's ear.

"It's Emmett; I thought you would have been used to it by now," he chuckled. We walked over to the table where Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie are sitting.

"Hey guys, uh, Rose?" she looked up.

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you with Emmett?" I asked.

"Oh, I hate it when he gets like that. I told him though, that if his hands get near any girl's ass or something, he's dead," she said that last bit grimly.

"Oh, there he goes," Alice pointed out. We turned around and saw Emmett grinding with a girl.

"Emmett Cullen, you are so dead!" Rosalie stood up from her chair and stalked over there with force. She pulled Emmett's ear and led him back.

"Now sit!" Emmett obeyed like a dog and whimpered. The rest of the night was…enjoyable. Edward and I were dancing to 'Party People' by Nelly.

"Ahem…excuse me, LFHS may I please have your attention?" The music stopped as Mr. Green spoke. He handed the mic to Lauren.

"Um, hey everyone it's time to announce this years ice king and queen," she sang in her annoying high-pitched voice. Usually Rosalie and Emmett would win or Alice and Jasper. Every year I would be nominated but would never win. She held up the envelope with the winners in it and started pulling out a piece of paper slowly.

"Let's start off with our ice king," she held up the paper to her face. "And this year's ice king is…Edward Cullen!" Edward stiffened beside me. I didn't know he was nominated.

"Oh my gosh!" I kissed his cheek. Emmett pushed him to go up on stage. Lauren put a crown on his head and smiled. Edward put his hands on his pocket and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Okay…that's our ice king…and this year's ice queen is…" she took out another piece of paper from the same envelope and held it up to her face.

"Th-this year's ice queen is…Bella Swan!" My jaw dropped as she mentioned my name. Lauren's voice was less enthusiastic.

"Ah!" Alice and Rosalie slammed into me.

"Go Bella! Go!" They pushed me up the stage. I shook my hair and waited for the tiara. Lauren put a tiara on top of my head. I was surprised I actually won this year.

"Alright may I now present this year's ice king and queen!?" She gestured her arms towards us. Edward put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"Now may the king and queen please go to the middle of the dance floor and have their annual winter wonderland dance," Ms. Palmer suggested. Edward held on to my hand as we walked to the middle of the dance floor. 'Rescued' by Jack's Mannequin started playing. I locked my arms around my neck while he locked his on my waist. He pulled me even closer to him linking our foreheads.

"Wow your majesty I didn't even know you were nominated," I mused.

"Me neither," he kissed my nose. Edward and I sang along to the song. Other people started joining us on the dance floor. Edward twirled me around then pulled me back. The song ended and then changed into another slow song.

"…What a feeling in my soul love burns brighter than sunshine, it's brighter than sunshine. Let the rain fall, I don't care; I'm yours and suddenly your mine…" Edward sang. He leaned his forehead onto mine and we twirled around. When the song finally ended Emmett came barging in between us with the mic while singing 'Lean like a Cholo' by Down AKA Kilo. Edward and I pulled away from the dance floor and sat on the table for a while. The dance ended around 11:30. We stayed behind to help Alice and the committee clean up.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. Make sure the school is locked up before you leave, 'kay Happy Holidays everyone," Mr. Green came to greet us. Edward noticed I was freezing so he came over and put his blazer over me. I smiled and mouthed a thank you. We walked out of the auditorium together.

"Oh! I just remembered! B, Rose and I are going Christmas shopping tomorrow, wanna come?" She asked. Damn it! I forgot all about Christmas shopping. I didn't even know what I was getting Edward.

"Uh, sure," I scratched my head. Eventually Edward and I couldn't get our usual alone time in the car since Alice was riding with us. We let her babble on and on until Edward snapped and told her to shut up.

"Bye," I pecked Edward but he made the kiss last a little longer. Alice cleared her throat.

"Um, ever heard of getting a room?" I smacked her on the forehead.

"Ow!" Edward and I smirked at her. I finally stepped out of the car and breathed in the scent of the snow. I twirled around and stepped into the lobby. I never noticed the bright gold decorations in the lobby. It was brightly lit with white lights and golden wreaths. When I entered the penthouse, Charlie was sitting in front of the fire place reading the paper.

"Hey, dad," I ran over to the loveseat in front of the fireplace.

"Oh, hey sweetie. Dr. Cullen just called," He sipped from his hot cocoa. "We're spending the Christmas with the Cullen's in their mountain lodge," Edward must've told his dad.

"Are you sure you're allowing this dad…I-I mean not that I don't want to spend Christmas with Edward…" I trailed off.

"Bella, Edward is the perfect guy and I don't mind at all. Dr. Cullen or I should say Carlisle is a pretty cool guy," he stated.

"Did you just say cool?" I asked. I never really thought of my dad as one of those types of the dads who like to be in the know.

"Yeah, I'm your hip rad dad, you know, Rock on!" He held up the rock sign on his fingers. I chuckled then kissed my dad on the forehead then skipped to my room.

**RPOV**

Even though I agreed to stay with my dad I still wasn't happy. He promised me that he wouldn't be going with women until it's the right time. I was spending Christmas with my dad…alone. Aunt Lucy, Jasper's mom had to go to Texas to spend her Christmas there and allowed Jasper to have Christmas with Alice and the Cullens. Bella and Charlie apparently were also spending Christmas with the Cullens. Edward invited Bella and Charlie to stay with them since they'd be alone this Christmas. I wish Emmett had done the same thing. I kept on telling myself that this will probably be the only time you'll be able to talk to him. I was definitely looking forward to spending time with B and Alice.

**BPOV**

Christmas shopping with Alice is definitely like walking on fire. I'd gone shopping with her tons of times but when it comes to getting gifts for other people, Alice shops non-stop. We'd been shopping for practically the whole day. We were now at Armani choosing clothes and gifts for the boys. I bought my dad a new dress shirt and slacks.

"What do you think about this for Jasper?" She held up a black blazer.

"A blazer? As a gift for your boyfriend?" I creased my eyebrows.

"What?! It's better than getting lingerie," she pointed her head at Rosalie who was looking at a bunch of ties while the salesman was hitting on her. She walked over to us with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ew, that salesman was totally hitting on me," she rolled her eyes then grabbed the blazer from Alice.

"A blazer for Jasper?" She shoved it back to Alice.

"Now why does everyone keep saying that?" She stalked off to the dress shirts section.

"So, B, what are you getting for Edward?" My mind was settling on what to get for Edward. It's either I was getting him a new outfit here at Armani's or something else.

"Uh, not yet but I've already decided on two things," she creased her eyebrows.

"B, Christmas is practically one week away," she stated.

"I know but I've never actually bought a Christmas gift for a _boyfriend_ before," Rosalie knew that. I've never been in a very serious relationship before.

"Hm-mm," we walked over to Alice who was now looking at wallets.

**EPOV**

I was in our music room composing songs. I already knew what I was getting Bella. Then Emmett came barging in.

"Bro, I need help," he sat down on the black couch by the wall.

"Help for what?" I put my notepad down and spun my chair to face him.

"A Christmas gift for Rose. You're a romantic guy so I need tips," he asked.

"Em, all of dad's romantic genes came to me while all of his…sexual genes came to you," I chuckled. "How could I possibly teach you how to be romantic?" I slumped back on the chair.

"Oh c'mon," I shook my head and went back to composing. He stalked out of the room.

**EmPOV**

For the first time in my whole relationship with Rose I didn't know what to get her for Christmas. Rose was always good with Christmas gifts. I barged out of my room and searched for Alice.

**BPOV**

I was in my room looking for ideas on what to give Edward for Christmas. I borrowed my dad's sports magazine and searched. _Maybe I could get him an autographed soccer ball by David Beckham_, I thought but most probably he's already got one. I slammed the magazine shut and walked over to my closet to start packing. I'd never been to Edward's mountain lodge. All I knew about the lodge was that it was owned by the Cullens; in fact half of the mountain was owned by the Cullens. I packed a couple of winter outfits and 3 pairs of snow boots. I scanned through my closet for other stuff until a box fell out. My knitting stuff spread across the floor. I picked up the needles and yarn and lastly the dark green sweater I made in my freshman year. I was supposed to give this to Mike Newton for Christmas before but then I decided not too. I sewed my whit gold locket my grandmother gave me to the sleeve so that he'll always remember me but that's a good thing I didn't give it to him. I finally figured out what I was going to give to Edward. I knew that the gift wasn't the best gift in the world but it's the thought that counts. I plopped it on top of my bed and searched for wrapping paper. I put inside a brown box and wrapped it with silver wrapping paper. I sighed deeply holding the box in my hands. I read the card that I wrote.

_Merry Christmas, Edward. The gifts not much but I made it :) _

_Love, Bella. _

_Love_. Edward and I never pledged our love to each other. Sometimes I even wondered if _he_ loved me. I slumped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

**One week later**

My dad and I were putting our stuff in his car. My dad packed light while my bag was completely heavy.

"Geez, Bells. What's in your bag?" he slumped it in the back of the car.

"Stuff," I locked the penthouse and kept the key in my bag. We were meeting up with the Cullens in their house.

"Okay dad turn left then go straight then there's a trail leading to their house," I pointed out. When we arrived dad let out a low whistle.

"Wow, that's the famous Cullen house?" We stared at the window. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were putting in some stuff in Emmett's Jeep. My dad and I both stepped out at the same time.

"Oh, Charlie put the bags here!" Carlisle shouted.

"Hey Carlisle, hey Em, Jasper," I nodded towards their way.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett shouted and gave me a big bear hug then set me down. I put my bag into the back of his truck and rocked back on my heels.

"Too bad, Rose couldn't go. Where's Edward?" I asked.

"Oh, he's upstairs in his room," Jasper pointed back in the house. I walked inside and went upstairs. I held onto the doorframe and peeked inside.

"Edward?" I called in the room. No answer. I turned around facing the wall. I suddenly felt a warm hand brush my hair away from my ear.

"Mistletoe," he whispered. I turned around and looked up. He had mistletoe hanging on his door.

"Its Christmas rules that I should kiss you," he stated and leaned in to crash his lips with mine. He pulled me onto the bed and kissed me passionately.

"Edward," he wouldn't allow me to talk. I shoved his chest up.

"Edward," he finally stopped and hovered on top of me. "Uh, okay if my dad finds us here doing this I'm haunting you when I die," he chuckled. He pulled me out of the bed and straightened himself up. He started grabbing CD's off his shelf.

"Are you trying to avoid carrying luggages?" I walked up beside him with my arms across my chest.

"Nope, in fact Emmett was the one trying to avoid carrying all the luggages. I finished my half so now I'm free," he patted my cheek.

"What CD's are you bringing?" I asked.

"Not much, just Paramore, Debussy, Panic at the disco, Jack's Mannequin, Various Artist Christmas hits, and other stuff," he scanned through a bunch of CD's he was holding. "And oh yeah, Emmett told me to bring his Timbaland and," he flipped one of the CD's he was holding. "Florida," I giggled.

"It's pronounced Flo Rida," I stated.

"Sorry, you know I don't like listening to that kind of music," he continued to scan through his shelf.

"How 'bout Alice?" I asked.

"She has her iPod," he touched the rim of the wood. "I think that's all I'm bringing," I grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"Is everybody all set?" Esme shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah, we're ready," Alice said pulling Jasper with him. Edward and I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You're riding with me," he whispered too close to my ear.

"Okay, Edward the extra food's in your car right?" Esme asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Alice, are the extra pillows and blankets in your father's car?" She turned to Alice.

"Yes, mom," she said enthusiastically.

"Then we're all set. Emmett you're riding with Edward and Bella," Edward face suddenly dropped.

"Mom, why does Emmett have to ride with us? That means we have to listen to Florida," Edward whined.

"Flo Rida," I whispered.

"I mean Flo Rida," he corrected himself.

"Because, he can't ride with Jasper and Alice since we have a lot of pillow and blankets at the back seat," Esme said. Emmett plopped his head in between Edward and I and wrapped his huge arms around the both of us.

"We're going to have a great time travel buddies," he pulled us in ever closer.

**RPOV**

My dad and I were sitting in front of the fireplace. It was the day before Christmas. I was left alone by all of my best friends to stay here with my obnoxious dad. They all left to go to the lodge this morning and had arrived a few hours ago. This was going to be a fun Christmas.

**BPOV**

The Cullen's mountain lodge was huge, almost as big as their house. I watched as Emmett challenged my dad to a one on one game of God of War on the PS3. Apparently my dad had skills.

"Wow dad I didn't know you could play," I said while leaning on the door frame.

"Reid has one hidden in his office," he said.

"Good job, Charlie. How 'bout another round," Emmett suggested. They started playing again. Edward suddenly pulled me by the wrist.

"Edward, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You'll see," he led me outside the snow ground. I saw a big giant blue snow mobile.

"C'mon," he pulled towards the snow mobile. I shoved my hand back refusing to ride that thing.

"Oh no, I am _not_ riding that thing," I demanded.

"Please, Bella. You'll be holding onto me the whole time anyways, and it's just a short ride. Alice and Jasper are on the other side where the slope is clearer," he pointed out.

"Fine," I walked over and sat behind him, gripping my arms around his waist tightly. He roared the engine to life and started moving. I leaned my head on his back and closed my eyes. I tilted my head up and opened my eyes once we stopped. We were in front of a small cabin with snowboards and ski equipments. I looked down and saw Alice skiing and Jasper snowboarding.

"Edward, you do know I can't do either of those things," I pointed out.

"I know, that's why I'll teach you," he grabbed two snowboards and two goggles.

"Don't you where helmets with those things," he handed me a pair of goggles.

"Nope, they're not that necessary and the snow is soft anyways," he pulled me onto a flat surface. He taught me how to balance and every time I tried to move he held onto my waist tightly. In and hour and a half or so I learned how to snowboard. Alice sat beside me on the ground as we watched Jasper and Edward race. Edward was astonishingly good. He knew how to do flips and everything. Edward won against Jasper. After our little snowboarding session we all went back using the snowmobiles.

**RPOV**

There were only a few hours till Christmas. My dad and I sat in front of the Christmas tree reading.

"It's so good to have you stay with me for Christmas, Rose," my dad mused while reading his book. I smiled. The doorbell suddenly rang.

"I'll get it," I plopped my legs out of the chair.

"No, no, no, Rose, I'll get it," he stood up from the chair and walked over to the door. I peeked from the doorframe. My face dropped as I saw a woman come in. My dad's hands were on her waist while hers were around his neck. The blood rushed to my head and my face felt hot. I couldn't believe my dad would do this.

**BPOV**

We were eating fruit cake for desert. There was only a few hours left till midnight. Edward was over at the grand piano clinking his glass. Everyone turned their attention to Edward.

"I'd like to present my pre-Christmas gift to Miss Isabella Swan," he looked over at me and winked.

"Miss Swan kindly take a seat next to me," he pulled the chair back and sat down. I walked over and sat beside him. His fingers started dancing along the keys. The song was very melodious and smooth. It was some sort of a lullaby. My eyes started to well up as the tempo sped up a little. He ended the song with deep chords. I mouthed a 'thank you'.

"Anytime," his hand caught mine. He kissed my hand and laid it on his lap.

"Okay, enough of that!" Emmett screamed. "Rose just called and she's asking for me to pick her up so just saying buh-bye," He walked really fast towards the door.

"Wait, what's wrong with Rose?" Alice asked.

"Uh, she said she'll explain later, I got to go," he slammed the door.

**RPOV**

"Dad, how could you bring in one of your 'prostitutes' during Christmas!?" I snapped.

"Rose, it's-it's not like that, its Christmas and─" I cut him off.

"I don't care what excuse you've got this time, dad. The only reason I stayed with you this Christmas is because I wanted everything okay between us, I wanted us to start over but you blew it! Emmett is picking me up in a while," I said the last thing as a whisper. I grabbed my packed bag and a bunch of my Christmas gifts. "Have fun spending Christmas alone," I stalked out of my room and headed out of the house sobbing.

**BPOV**

While waiting for Emmett we watched 'Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'. I snuggled closer to Edward under the blanket.

"What I miss?" Emmett and Rosalie came in. Alice paused the DVD and came running to Rose. I stood up from the couch and ran over to her.

"Rose, are you okay?" we pulled her gold locks away from her face.

"Yeah, I'm…I'm better now," we led her to the couch and she explained everything that happened. I felt sorry for her. Even though Rose was never really there for me I'll always be there for her. The rest of the night we finished watching 'Beauty and The Beast' then Alice changed the movie to 'Elf.' The whole night I laid my head on Edward's chest, snuggling closer to him every time it got even colder.

…**:Christmas morning:…**

The sound of the wind chimes woke me up. The sun was shining bright as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up and saw Edward sleeping. We fell asleep on the couch while watching TV. I rubbed my arms and moved in closer to Edward. It was absolutely freezing! I tried to fall back asleep but a piercing voice suddenly made me jump.

"It's Christmas!" Alice came running down the stairs. She jumped on the couch countless times until Edward and I finally got up.

"What a way to greet us Merry Christmas," Edward groaned.

"Merry Christmas, Al," I hugged her.

"Merry Christmas," Edward leaned in to kiss me. I greeted everyone one by one 'Merry Christmas'.

"Time to open presents!" Alice screamed and started throwing out presents to people.

"B, heads up," I caught a medium sized green box. I looked at the card and read it. It said that it was from Carlisle and Esme. I opened the box and found a really nice Luis Vuitton bag.

"Oh my gosh," I ran over to Carlisle and Esme and kissed them on the cheek.

"Thank you so much! I love it!" I screamed holding bag in front of me.

"Don't thank me, thank Esme," I smiled over at Esme.

"You're welcome sweetheart," she ripped open the gift she was holding.

"Oh! Open mine next, Bella," Emmett tossed over a gift. I ripped it open then flipped the top of the box.

"Wow, yellow shutter shades," I put the shades on.

"See now we match," he walked over to me with the camera wearing the same shades except that they were red. I smiled as he snapped a picture of both of us.

"Sweetheart, here," my dad passed me a long rectangular box. The card said it was from him. I flipped the box open and popped my eyes out. It was a silver Tag Heuer watch with diamonds surrounding the rim. I caressed the watch then pounced on my dad.

"Thank you, dad! I love it!" I kissed him on the cheek once again.

"I'm glad you did sweetheart, and thank you for the jacket," he kissed my forehead. I opened Alice's gift next. My mouth fell to the floor as I saw what was inside the big silver box. She gave me one whole outfit with matching shoes, shades, and accessories. They were all Marc Jacobs.

"Gosh, Alice, all I got you was a dress from Dolce," I smiled innocently at her.

"S'kay, I love the dress anyways," she smiled then came over to hug me. I opened Rose's gift. She gave me a pair of really cute hot pink pumps.

"Rose, these are so cute," I pulled out one shoe.

"You're welcome, B and I totally love the bag you gave me," she held up the gift I got her. Next was Jasper's gift. He gave me a Dartmouth jacket.

"Oh my gosh, Jas this is so cool. I've been looking for these kinds of jackets! Thanks Jas," I smiled at him then slipped the jacket over my sweater. The rest of my gifts were great. I got plane tickets to Europe for next summer from my mom and a bunch of bags and shoes from my aunts and uncles. I searched the room for Edward seeing if he'd opened the gift from me yet but he was no where to be found. I went to the kitchen to get a drink. I poured some orange juice into a glass. I found a small note on the table with the name 'Bella' on it. I picked it up and unfolded it.

_Meet me outside and where something heavy._

_Edward. _

I was already wearing double sweatshirts and a thick jacket. I wore my white snow boots on top of my sweat pants. I went out through the back door and waited outside. Edward's warm hands suddenly covered my eyes.

"Follow me," he whispered.

"Do I have a choice?" I heard him let out a soft chuckle. I held onto his arms while he led me to some place. He finally let go of me and stepped back.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked.

"Yes," Edward said from behind me. I opened my eyes slowly and stared back in awe. There was a small picnic set in the middle of a small oval shaped meadow covered with snow. The snow shimmered against the sunlight. Edward pulled my hand slowly to the middle of the meadow where the picnic was set. I Indian sat on the mat and stared at the food.

"You did all this?" I asked looking up from my lashes.

"Yes, I did," he poured some orange juice into two glasses. He handed me one and I took a sip from it. I eyed him from top to bottom and realized he was wearing the sweater I gave him.

"Y-you're wearing the sweater," my face fell. "I know it's not the best gift in the world but I made it and…it's no better then a song composition or a really expensive watch but…" he looked at me piercingly.

"Bella, how could say that? This is the best gift anyone has ever given me," he stated.

"You're just saying that," I turned my head away.

"No I'm not. Stop being absurd. Your gift really means a lot to me, Bella," I smiled innocently. He crawled over to me and plopped himself right next to me.

"Now, are you done being absurd 'cause I have another gift for you," he stated. I nodded curiously. He took out a small square box from his pocket and gave it to me. I opened the box slowly and stared at the shimmering silver bracelet. It had a silver chain with a diamond heart hanging on the edge.

"It's the family diamond. It belonged to my great great grandmother. I asked Esme if I could give it to you and she said yes," he took the bracelet from the box and wrapped it around my wrist. "When I asked my mom if I could give it to you she was more than happy to say yes but I gave her my reason anyway…the reason why I gave this to you is because I told her we were…for forever and that…I love you," he locked the bracelet. He just said that he loved me. Damn it, Bella! Snap back to your senses. I stared into his deep emerald green eyes.

"I…love you too," I spoke slowly. He smiled my favorite crooked smile. He me pulled into the most passionate kiss. Snow started to fall on our exposed skin but we didn't care. All that mattered was we were both here…together and that we both loved each other.

**HAHA. I'm finally done. Hope you liked this chapter. First day of school was today so in the next few weeks the only time I'll be able to update is during Fridays or weekends so…yeah. **


	15. New Year Nights

You people are way awesome :) Chapter 15 new years

**You people are way awesome, I love my reviews :) Chapter 15, new years! Drama in the next chapter. **

**15. New Year Nights**

_You're cordially invited to wildest party of the year, KNOCK OFF. It will be the knock off party of the year and also the last. End the year knocked off. _

_ xoxo,_

_ Gossip Girl_

**BPOV**

Edward and I rolled around his bed making out. We just arrived from his mountain lodge and it was the 30th of December. My phone suddenly buzzed. He hovered above me and groaned.

"Do you have to get that?" he murmured against my lips. He pulled away slowly and smirked.

"I think I should," he picked up my phone from the night stand and handed it to me. I scrolled a message from Gossip Girl saying something about a New Years party.

"There's a New Years party tomorrow," I laid my phone back on the night stand.

"Really?" he kissed me full on the lips again. This kiss now was more urgent now. He forced my mouth open and slid his tongue in. He rolled and pulled me on top of him. Four Minutes started playing from my phone. Edward groaned again.

"Do you need to get that?" He asked pulling back a little.

"That's probably Alice or something," I went back to kissing him. A few seconds later his pants started vibrating. He rolled onto the other side of the bed and pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Alice," his tone was terrifying. He flipped his phone up and put it on his ear.

"What do you want Alice?" he mused. He peeked over at me and nodded onto the phone.

"She wants to talk to you," he handed me the phone and I slothfully took it. I put it on my ear and started speaking.

"What?" My voice was flat.

"Why aren't you answering your phone, never mind, I don't want to know. Anyways Gossip Girl sent me this message saying about this party Knock Out and I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping after your make-out session with Edward," she spoke in vampire speed.

"Whoa, whoa, Alice. Back up," I said.

"Okay, I was just wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me later, you know, to shop for dresses for Knock Off," she giggled on the phone.

"Alice, I'm not even sure if I'm going to the party," I whined. Edward took my free hand and kissed it.

"Oh, whatever, B. Just come shopping with me," she pleaded. I could almost here her pouting her lips by the phone.

"Fine," I put down the phone without waiting for her goodbye. I handed the phone back to Edward.

"What did Alice want?" He straightened himself on the bed. He took my right hand where my bracelet was hanging.

"She was wondering if we or I was going to the party," I told him.

"Do you want to go?" I turned my head at him.

"No, not really, I used to love parties but now that I have you I don't even need to go anywhere," he smiled when I said that. He put his hand on my cheek and leaned to kiss my forehead.

"Okay, so I'll pick you up around," he looked at his watch. "6-ish," he kissed me full on the lips then let go.

"Do I have to go?" I pouted.

"Apparently, yes, you do," he smiled smugly.

"Fine," I stepped out of his car and went off inside the mall. Alice said to meet her at Abercrombie, so I headed there. I entered Abercrombie and spotted a small pixie looking through a bunch of clothes.

"Alice!" I walked over to her.

"B, what took you so long?" She asked as we walked down the aisle with pants.

"N-nothing," I stammered.

"Hm-mm, you and my bro have a good time?" she continued looking through a bunch of clothes not looking at me.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to act innocent.

"You know what I'm talking about, B," she turned to look at me and raise her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure where you're going with this, Alice. I come to the mall and find you then you presume stuff that I'm not even sure what you're presuming," I walked away. She grabbed my wrist and wrenched me back.

"Oh, Bella! Stop acting stupid, did you have sex with Edward?" she said the last thing as a whisper. I couldn't believe Alice would ask me this!

"No, _yuck_, Alice," he shoved my arm away.

"Bella, you can tell me anything. Did you or did you not sleep with my brother?" She eyed me carefully not missing a single movement.

"No! It's…it's not…we're not like that, okay?" I looked away from her.

"Uhuh, you know if the ground wasn't covered with snow that time you guys would've done it then and there," she walked away fast. I wrenched her arm back.

"Whoa, whoa, Alice. Why are you asking me this?" I snapped.

"Because, are you guys still expecting to be a virgin till you're forty? B, two thousand eight is about to end and you still haven't lost your virginity," I followed her outside the store. Edward would never want to have sex with me. It was only a few days after we pledges our love to each other and most probably he didn't even want to do it yet. But now that Alice mentioned I wanted it so badly. After countless times of men trying to get in my pants I never actually agreed to doing it until now. Oh great, thank you very much, Alice. Now that's all I'll be thinking about. When Edward picked us up I felt awkward around him.

"Bella?" He shook me slightly.

"Hm?" I snapped my head at him.

"Is there anything wrong?" His voice sounded worried.

"Nope, nothing's wrong," I emphasized the p and beamed at him widely.

"Oh, okay, just checking. You looked like you were thinking really hard on something," he creased his eyebrows.

"I-I wasn't, I just feel a little drowsy that's all," I beamed at him once again. We stopped by a gas station. Edward stepped out of the car smoothly and loaded the car with gas. I turned to face Alice, who was texting at the back.

"Thank you so much, Alice!" I screamed at her.

"You're welcome? Wait, what exactly did I do?" She asked.

"Well, ever since you mentioned about it at the mall that's all I've been thinking about! I'm practically sweating buckets right now just being beside him!" I straightened myself on the chair as Edward came in. He started the engine again and eyed me curiously.

"Did I miss something?" he turned his head to Alice.

"No you didn't," Alice went back to texting. After dropping Alice off at Jasper's place we headed off to my building. Edward played some music on his radio while we drove away. When 'You and I Both' by Jason Mraz started playing. I sang along to the song quietly. I tried to refrain myself from thinking about the topic again. I looked over at Edward who was concentrating on the road. He looked so mouthwatering. I shrugged then looked away. My heart sped by even faster when he reached to grab my hand.

"Why are your hands sweating?" He wrenched his hand away slowly and wiped it on his pants.

"Uh, I have no idea," I smiled innocently. I rubbed my hands together. Ew, they were sweaty. I wiped my hands on my pants. Edward parked beside my car on floor number 6. He opened my door for me and guided me to the elevator. No one was in the elevator when we entered. I faced the elevator doors as Edward pressed the buttons. He brushed a strand of my hair away from my ear and leaned in to whisper.

"You know we're alone right now," I tried to refrain myself from ding anything but I couldn't resist. I pounced on him and kissed him full on the lips. He pushed me to the wall and continued to kiss me. By now I thought he would push me away but his hands gripped on my waist. Our tongues danced as my hand gripped his head closer. We stopped as soon as we heard the elevator ding. We walked out with heavy breaths. He bent down gripping his knees and breathed in and out. He wiped a little bit of my lip gloss off his mouth.

"Well…I'll see you later…or tomorrow," he gave me one soft kiss then left. I touched my lips then hurried inside. I closed the door then leaned my back on it, still gripping on the door knob.

"Holy shit," I muttered. I ran off to my room and called Alice but her phone was busy.

The rest of the day all I did was lie down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I was singing loudly with my iPod on high volume.

"Okay, B, spill," Alice and Rosalie came barging in my room. I pulled my earphones out and sat up straight.

"What? And who let you in here?" I stood up from my bed.

"Your dad, anyways, Bella, what happened?" I creased my forehead.

"Nothing happened, I was in my room half of the day staring at the ceiling," I put my arms across my chest.

"Edward was acting weird a while ago so something must have happened," Alice raised her right eyebrow.

"Okay, when we arrived in the building…in the elevator," I scratched my head. I didn't know how to explain this to Alice. His kiss was more urgent and aggressive. When he kissed me a while ago it felt like he truly wanted me.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS FINALLY DID IT!" Alice screamed.

"Shhh! No we didn't, it just got pretty…" I trailed off. Alice and Rose slept over at my house. We were watching Penelope on DVD while munching on some popcorn.

"So, B are you going to Knock Off?" Alice asked.

"No, Edward and I decided not too," I sat down beside them and handed them some drinks.

"Edward and I?" Rosalie raised her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you guys planning to do on New Years Eve?" she mused.

"I don't know, probably just watch a bunch of movies or something," I took a bit bite from my ice cream.

"Hm-mm, maybe you're just avoiding the party so you guys could you know…" Alice wiggled her eyebrows.

"What is with you guys?" I scoffed.

"Oh, nothing…" they sang. I threw the pillow at them and it smacked Alice right on the head.

**EPOV**

I ran fingers through the keys and played Bella's song. My mind wandered through images of what had happened earlier this day. A huge part of me was still hesitant to accept the fact that I had almost done it with Bella. I wanted her more than anything. My body lingered for her presence. I banged on the keys once I made a mistake on one of the chords.

"Ugh! Damn it!" I screamed.

"What'cha doin' bro?" He dropped some chips on the carpet floor.

"Hey, you better clean that up later," I pointed at the crumbs on his feet.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he walked over to stand beside me.

"So, Rose told me about you and Bella─" I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"_Don't_ say anything," my tone was threatening.

"Okay, fine, but just tell me did your little make-out session with Bella make you want more?" He surprised me when his head was suddenly right beside mine. I didn't know what to answer. If I told Emmett the truth then he'd just tell Rosalie and when he tells Rosalie she'll tell Bella and Bella will obviously feel awkward around me. My answer was pretty obvious though. My mouth longed for hers.

"Don't worry bro," he patted my cheek. "I felt the same way as you except of course I was much younger than you," he suppressed a laugh.

"Ew, can you not tell me about your irrepressible childhood sex life!?" I screamed at him. He snickered then patted me hard on the back.

**BPOV**

My feet started to ache from pacing around the room. I held the wireless in my hand as I tapped on my chin and forehead anxiously. Why was I trying to avoid Edward? He was the only thing I wanted after all. There were only twelve to thirteen hours till the year of 2009. Was I really going to end the year 2008 still as a virgin? I smacked myself on the forehead. Alice was right. I needed to end this. I dialed the Cullen residence and placed the phone on my ear.

"Hello?" It was obviously Emmett on the other line. I could here him chewing from where I was.

"Em, this is Bella. Is Edward there?" My voice was softer than the usual.

"Oh, hey Bells," he started chewing again. "Why do you always look for Edward every time you call?" He asked.

"Uh, Emmett can I just talk to Edward?" I scratched my head.

"Fine," he muttered. I heard him shouting Edward's name near the phone.

"Uh, hey, Bella," he sounded tired and relieved at the same time.

"Hey, Edward, um, about tonight's New Years party…even if I said I wouldn't go anymore…I changed my mind. I kinda want to go the…party and I was wondering if you want to come, I mean you don't have to come with me if you don't want to," I bit my finger.

"I'd love to go with you," I could hear him smiling.

"I'm really sorry for the last minute change of plans," I mused.

"It's really no problem at all, love," he said trying to sooth me.

"Thanks. I'll see you later. Love you," I smiled slightly.

"No problem at all. Love you too," I blew him a kiss then flipped the phone back. I gripped the phone to my chest before heading off to the bathroom.

Margarette came over to bring me a dress Alice made. It was a metallic pink mid-cut sleeveless dress. It had sequins all over, which made it very heavy for me to move. I wore black stockings under matching it with silver pumps. I looked at myself in the mirror and breathed deeply. I grabbed my cropped black jacket off my closet then lay on the bed for a while. I heard faint knocks on my door a few minutes later.

"Come in," my voice was ruffled by the pillow.

"Hey," Edward creaked the door open then stepped in.

"Oh," I sat up from my position.

"Are you sure you want to go to this party, you look tired," he walked over and placed a hand on my cheek.

"I-I'm fine," I stood up and grabbed my jacket. "Let's go," I pulled out of the door.

The party was utterly boring. I sat in one of the booths while waiting for Edward with some drinks.

"Wooh!" Alice and Rose slid in and sat beside me.

"Oh my gosh, this party is a total knock off," I could tell from the sound of Rosalie's voice that she was already drunk.

"Um, maybe that's why the party is called Knock Off," I stated.

"B, why do you have to be such a killjoy? It's a freakin' party, c'mon enjoy yourself," Alice gestured a hand out of the booth. They both slid out as Edward came with some drinks.

"I'm really sorry if you didn't want this as your drink," he placed a glass in front of me. "They didn't have any other drink and I know you don't like drinking beer and apparently I hate drinking myself," I took a sip from my drink. It tasted like tequila. I crossed my arms on the table and rested my chin on it. Edward rubbed my back, back and forth.

"Are you sure you don't want to head home?" he whispered into my ear.

"No, I'm fine," I muttered.

Edward and I grinded in the dance floor. We stopped a few minutes later and went to sit by Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

"Alright, alright, 2-o-o-9 is near everyone!" The DJ announced. Emmett was singing along to 'In this Club' by Usher.

"Oh, it's Bella and Edward!" Alice screamed.

"Hi Alice," I smiled. Edward kept his arm around my waist. Edward and I were the only ones you stayed conscious.

"Um, I'm going to get some fresh air," I stood up. Edward took a hold of my wrist before I left.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

"No, its okay," he let go of my wrist and let me drift away. I stepped outside and leaned on the brick wall.

"Swan," I looked up and saw Mike Newton walking my way.

"Not right now Newton," I turned my head away.

"Where's that boyfriend of yours?" he asked. He leaned his hand above my head, hovering his body over mine.

"I'm not feeling well, so just get away," I shoved him away but he was too strong. He gripped my arms to my side and lowered his face.

"Aw, c'mon Swan. Let's say we have our own party out here," he tried to kiss me but I shook my head. He caressed my neck with his lips.

"Get away from me!" I screamed. I pushed his chest but he wouldn't move.

"Newton!" he stopped and turned to the side. Edward's face was raged with anger. He pounced on Mike and punched him on the face.

"If you ever go near her again, something worse than that will happen," Edward helped me up and pulled me towards his car. The silence was penetrating.

"Say something," I muttered. I didn't want to make eye contact with him so I looked out the window.

"What do you want me to say?" I peeked at his side. He was gripping the stirring wheel tightly.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"What are you apologizing for?" he mused. I didn't answer. I didn't know where we were headed. No one was in my house since Brietta was still on her vacation and dad was at a New Years party too.

"Is anyone at you house?" he asked.

"No," I took a quick glance at the clock. It was 20 minutes to midnight. I noticed him turn the car to the exit I usually take going to their house. As soon as we parked in front of their house Edward walked over to open my door.

"Thanks," I nodded. He led me inside his dark house. Carlisle and Esme were at a party too. Apparently everyone was at parties tonight. He guided me upstairs to his room. I sat beside him on his bed and waited for him to say something. Maybe he was mad at me?

"Are you mad at me?" I asked. He looked up from his long lashes.

"Why would I be mad at you? I-I'm sorry if you thought I was. I was worried about you Bella. If I didn't come to get you what would have Mike done to you?" I looked down. He took my hand and held it firmly.

"I love you, Bella," he smiled.

"I love you too," he pulled me into a deep kiss. His mouth tasted sweet. I couldn't take the tension anymore. Was I really going to end the year like this? Now was completely the right time. I put my hand on his chest and stumbled through the buttons on his shirt. I managed to unbutton the first three. He pulled away slowly and stared back at me with his piercing green eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded faintly. I managed to unbutton his whole shirt before he pushed me down to his bed. He kissed me chastely. His alarm clock started ringing and fireworks started flying through the air outside his window. He hovered above me using his elbows as support. He smiled and went back to kissing me.

"Happy New Year," he murmured on my lips.

**JPOV**

My legs started to ache. I made a quick glance at my watch. It was 4am. I stayed with Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. Bella and Edward left to do who knows what. When I unlocked the door I was shocked to find the lights brightly lit. I walked in our condo and held on the walls. Maybe mom just arrived.

"Jasper?" I didn't recognize the voice that called me out. I stopped when I saw who was standing right in front of me.

"Dad?"

**FINALLY. I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER:)))) I'm really sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others:P Anyways, guess what Jasper's dad wants from him? BTW Rosalie is staying at her house but her dad isn't there. Her dad left her a note saying that he'll be gone for a while. I'll be explaining that part of the story in the later chapters. **


	16. Back To The Street

I'm over 70 reviews

**I'm over 70 reviews! Yipee! :)) Oh, happy days. Jasper drama in this chapter. Just a tip this is an all human story, 'kay? Oh yeah, Jasper's dad is a general. His dad lives in Texas while his mom lives in Forks. His parents aren't separated but that's just the way they work it out. **

**16. Back To The Street**

_Yawn, it's back to school blues again. Happy New Year, everyone! It's the year 2009 and everyone's starting out fresh but that doesn't mean I won't be watching._

_ xoxo,_

_ Gossip Girl_

**JPOV**

Back to school again. I wasn't the type who'd usually complain when we'd have to wake up for school again. I loved school. I would absolutely miss LFHS when I graduate in a few months. I'd gotten 3-4 scholarships to various schools but my dad had other things planned for me. He wanted me to go to military school and follow in his footsteps as a general. His idea of living was different from mine. I was originally supposed to leave years ago but I convinced my dad to let me stay until I graduate high school. Unfortunately my time was up. After I took a quick shower and dressed up in my uniform I stalked out of my room. I didn't bother eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Jasper," my dad said as I passed by him grabbing my keys.

"Good morning, sir," I stepped out of our condominium. My dad always started the morning with a 'smart' conversation. My phone started buzzing in my pocket. I clicked the message open.

_Ei Jas. Havnt seen u in a whle. IMY. _

_Alice_

I haven't talked to Alice and the other guys for a while. My dad kept me busy most of the time, preparing for military school. I jumped into my sleak black Audi and drove away. As soon as I arrived at school Alice ran over to my car and opened my door for me.

"Jasper!" She jumped on my lap and kissed.

"I missed you! I haven't seen you in ages," she kissed me full on the lips then stood up pulling me along with her.

"I know, I've missed you too. I'm really sorry if I haven't been around much," I kissed her forehead. I snatched my bag out of the car and slung it over my shoulder. I put an arm around her waist and led her into the courtyard. The bell rang a few minutes later. I stalked off to my first class which was Physics. After Physics I bumped into Edward in the hallway.

"Hey Jasper," he walked beside me. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, it's been kinda busy lately," I stated.

"Oh, well I'll see you around," he patted my shoulder and jogged to his next class. The rest of my morning classes went by and next was lunch. I wasn't in the mood to eat with the rest of them so I decided to eat on my own. I tried to avoid bumping in to any of them once again. At the end of the day I was the first to leave the classroom. Every afternoon my dad loved to discuss about his days in military school. I put my iPod on maximum volume as I walked to my car.

**BPOV**

I practically fell asleep in Edward's arms while we were here. I felt him brush his lips lightly on my forehead while I sighed deeply.

"How are one of my two favorite people in the world?!" Alice barged in. I jumped then sat up straight.

"Alice, I'm flattered to be considered one of your two favo─" she suddenly cut Edward off.

"I wasn't talking about you, Edward," she smirked at him then turned her head at me. "So Bella, are you busy?" She beamed her teeth at me.

"Uh, well, actually I was kind of─"

"Great! Let's go shopping," she grabbed my wrist and pulled me up.

"Uh, Alice," I shoved my hand away. "Why don't you go with Jasper?" I smiled innocently.

"Jasper's been weird lately. I think he's avoiding me," she pursed her lips.

"Now, why would Jasper be avoiding you?" I put my hands on my waist.

"I don't know, I saw him walking to his car a while ago and I screamed his name out but he didn't even turn around and say hi or come running to me and sweeping me of my feet then kissing me passionately, like he'd usually do," her face fell.

"Maybe he's been tackling too much of his work lately. It's near graduation and he has college stuff to take," I stated. "Why don't you go hang out with Rose or something?"

"She's probably doing the same thing as Jasper since they're both seniors or she's having a quickie with Emmett, either way she's busy," she raised her eyebrows.

"Alice, I'm really tired, can't you see my eye bags?" I pointed at my eyes.

"Yes, but that's the point of make-up," she took a hold of my wrist once again. I turned my head to Edward and mouthed a 'help'. His hand was on his mouth trying to hold back laughter. He stood up from the bed and walked over beside me.

"Alice, Bella will probably collapse in the middle of the mall if you let her go like this," he put and arm around my shoulder. "Let's say you give her an hour or so to get some rest then you can kidnap her, is that a deal?" He raised his right eyebrow.

"Fine," she stomped out of Edward's room.

"Now, where were we?" Edward swooped me up into his arms and dropped me back on his bed.

Alice babbled on while I looked at a bunch of bags. I didn't even understand what she was talking about. She was quiet when we exited the store.

"Bella, do you think Jasper's mad at me?" She asked. I looked down at her worried eyes.

"Why would Jasper be mad at you?" I kept my voice light.

"I-I don't know, maybe he's still holding back on what happened," she stated.

"Alice, from what I've seen these past few months Jasper has full-on forgave you about it. As I've said maybe he's just…busy," I nodded then hooked my arm around hers.

"Now, let's continue shopping," did I just say that? I looked down at her once again. Her face lit up then she pulled me along to the next stores. By the end of our shopping trip we'd practically bought the whole mall. Edward dropped me off my building then left.

**The next day:**

Teachers loaded us with tons of homework. Edward had soccer practice today, which meant I had to walk alone to the cafeteria. On the way to the cafeteria I spotted Jasper heading the opposite.

"Jas! Jasper!" I screamed while waving my hand up. His head snapped back and turned his gaze on me. I ran over to him.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while," I slung my bag properly over my shoulder.

"Uh, well I've got a lot of stuff so," he tried to walk away. I grabbed his arm and spun him.

"Hold on for a second, are you…avoiding any of us?" His gaze didn't meet mine.

"No, no, I'm not avoiding any of you," he walked away. I tried to keep pace with him.

"Jas, is everything okay?" I asked. He kept his face straight forward.

"Everything's fine, Bella," he just kept walking.

"You know you can tell me anything, Jas. I'm your friend, you can trust me," I put an arm on his shoulder. He stopped for a while then turned around to look at me. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to tell anyone especially Alice," I gulped then nodded. He pulled me along to the deserted area of school. We sat down on an empty bench. I listened intently as he explained every bit of his problem. He was leaving for Texas Military School in less than three weeks and he didn't know how to tell any of us.

"Wait, why don't you just tell your dad you don't want to go to Military school? I mean, to put all those scholarships to a waist like that," I stated.

"Because I can't, Bella. I was supposed to leave about six years ago but I convinced my dad to let me stay until before I graduate high school and now apparently my time is up," I didn't know what to answer. I raised my eyebrows to let him continue.

"The hard part is…when I leave for military school I…" he trailed off.

"Go on," I encouraged.

"May not be able to see any of you…ever," my fell open. What would happen to him and Alice?

**I'm finally done. Okay, just to get this off my chest the only reason Jasper won't be able to see any of his friends again when he leaves is because when he finishes his course in Texas Military school his dad is making his whole family move out of the country. He won't have time to visit Alice and the other people because they'll be moving in and out of the country and he'll be working in the army. 'Kay glad I explained that. I'll be updating again soon! **


	17. Just Lay Here And Forget The World

Thanks for the reviews, once again

**Thanks for the reviews, once again. School's not loading me with much homework, thank God for that, so I'll be able to update more often. **

**17. Just Lay Here And Forget The World**

_Do you think J and B_ **(Jasper and Bella)** _are hiding something? They've been hanging out a lot. You never know what might happen._

_ xoxo,_

_ Gossip Girl_

**EPOV**

Bella and I have been a little distant lately. I barely talk to her anymore. Yesterday, during Biology I tried to hold her hand but she flinched away! Not necessarily flinch but she jumped. I wanted to know so badly what was going on her mind right now. It was lunch time and I was excited to see Bella. I walked into the courtyard and saw her waving at me. I waved back and beamed. I ran over to her but I noticed that she wasn't waving at me. I turned to the side and saw that her attention was on Jasper. Jasper's head was down and he looked frustrated. Bella patted him on the shoulder and guided him to the opposite direction. My dropped when I saw that she didn't even see me. I jogged over to Alice and the others.

"Hey, bro," Emmett said before taking a big bite into his sandwich.

"Anything wrong, Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"No," I sat beside Alice.

"Hey, Alice?" I whispered.

"Hm?"

"Have you talked to Jasper lately?" I asked. I kept my voice low so Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't hear us.

"No, not really and I haven't really talked to Bella either, have you talked to Bella lately?" she turned her head at me.

"Not really, she and Jasper have been hanging out a lot lately," I stated.

"I know," her voice was worried.

Next subject was Biology. At least now I have time to talk to Bella. I spotted her walking over to the Bio lab.

"Bella!" I screamed then jogged over to her.

"Oh hey!" She gave me a light peck on the lips. She seems giddy.

"I-I haven't seen you in a while and I didn't see you at lunch," we started moving again.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that it's…it's just that there's been a lot going on and I kinda got caught up into the…" she trailed off.

"Okay, so…you're free from…stuff right now?" I struggled.

"For now, I guess," she nodded.

"Great," I took her hand and grasped it firmly. I didn't want to let go of her. During Biology, Bella listened intently to Mr. Banner. I stared at her while she took down notes.

"Mr. Cullen? Edward?" I heard my name being called out.

"Hm?" My head snapped up.

"The answer?" He asked.

"Um, the Krebs Cycle," I stated.

"Very good," he continued to write on the board. How did I know the answer? I looked at Bella who was still writing.

"You know if you don't stop writing, you're going to get blisters on your fingers," I cooed in her ear. She chuckled lightly then let go of the pen for a while. I took her hand and massaged her fingers.

"Hey, I was wondering since we haven't really been talking a lot lately, how 'bout we make up for it?" I looked up at her.

"Uh, sure, tomorrow afternoon sound good?" she asked.

"Aw, but I was hoping I could spend the whole day with you," I whined.

"Yeah, b-but I might be too tired in the morning, so…" she nodded. I gave her hand back to her and watched as she listened to Mr. Banner. Bella brought her car today so I didn't get to drive her home. When I arrived home I lay down on my bed and crossed my arms behind my head. I turned my iPod on high volume and stared at the ceiling. My mind settled on different topics about Bella. What was up with Bella these days? Were she and Jasper having an affair? I shrugged at the idea. Of course Jasper would never do that Alice and Bella would never do that to me. I had to somehow reconnect with Bella.

**The next day:**

I woke up around 8 in the morning. I tapped my foot as I watched the seconds pass by. Bella told me to pick her up at 2 but I was just so anxious. Maybe I could just watch her sleep and wait for her to wake up? That sounded like a good idea. I grabbed my keys off my desk and jogged out of my room and outside. I drove to Bella's house in full speed. When I arrived at her building I entered the elevator and pressed the top floor. As soon as the elevator reached her floor, I ran out and pressed her doorbell. Brietta's head peeked out in a few seconds.

"Oh, hello Mr. Cullen! I'm afraid Bella's still asleep, but you can wait if you like," she opened the door even wider.

"I'd like that, thank you," I stepped inside.

"Do you mind if I go to her room?" I asked.

"Of course, she wouldn't mind," she gestured towards her room. I walked my way to where her room was and opened the door slowly. She looked absolutely adorable. She was wearing a pair of brown and blue plain short shorts with an over sized t-shirt. Her hair was all over her face and her mouth was tight shut. I crawled over to her side and wrapped my arms around her. I carefully pushed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead.

**BPOV**

My body felt warm. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me as I drifted more into slumber. Warm pair of lips kissed my forehead. I snuggled closer to what was pulling me in. I opened my eyes slowly and gasped. I was staring at Edward. He wasn't supposed to be here. This morning I was supposed to meet Jasper at Starbucks and discuss his certain plans. Edward was not supposed to be here. I really wasn't good at keeping secrets, especially secrets like this.

"Edward!" I crawled out and stood at the foot of my bed. "What are you doing here?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well, I wanted to see you," he crossed his arms behind his head and smiled grimly. His feet were dangling at the edge of the bed. The picture of ease. I started to hyperventilate.

"Y-you're not supposed to be here," I stammered. Maybe he was here to have a quick make-out session. I thought about that first before pouncing on him. I kissed him chastely and apparently he kissed me back. Our tongues danced as he rolled over and hovered above me. My hands gripped his head closer to mine while his snaked above my waist. We stayed like that for a few minutes and gasped for air every 5 seconds. I opened my eyes and pretended to gasp for air. His lips never left my skin, moving them to my neck. I made a quick glance at my alarm clock. It was 8:30. Oh shit. I was supposed to meet Jasper at 9. I kissed him one more time before pushing him slightly up.

"Is that what you came for? If it is then you got your wish," I pushed him off the bed and tried to push him out of my room.

"Wait," he tried to fight back my force. "You're hiding something," he turned around. I stopped for a while and gripped my eyes shut.

"No, I'm not hiding anything," I opened my eyes and continued to push him. I ran over to the kitchen and pretended to fix myself the drink. I fidgeted through the refrigerator. I slammed the orange juice on the table. Edward knew I couldn't keep secrets that well.

"Come on," he brushed my hair away from my shoulder. "You know you want to tell me," he kissed the exposed skin on my shoulder. Juice practically spilled all over the table while I tried to pour it into the glass. Edward made a line of kisses from my shoulder to my ear.

"Bella, you know you want to," he cooed in my ear then nibbled on my earlobe. He kissed my neck then made another line of kisses. I couldn't take it anymore!

"I can't take it anymore!" I slammed my glass. My sudden movement made Edward jump and step back.

"Jasper is leaving for Texas in less than three weeks and we may never see him again and since he loves Alice so much he's planning on proposing to her," I said it all too fast so that he couldn't really understand me. I put my hand over my mouth and stared at him.

"I'm sorry if you didn't get any of that," my voice was ruffled.

"No, I-I got every single detail…wow," he breathed in deeply. I covered my face with both my hands.

"Gosh, I can't believe I just did that," I exhaled. I felt Edward's hands on my shoulder.

"I promised Jasper I'd keep it a secret and now obviously no one can ever trust me with their secrets," I kept my head down. Edward lifted my chin up with his hand.

"Bella, you know you can trust me with anything and you know I'll keep the secret just like you did," he raised his right eyebrow. "And don't you feel relieved that you at least told someone you can trust?" he cheered me up.

"Actually…it does kinda make me feel better. Thanks, thanks for doing that to me," I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Anytime," he stepped back and put his hands in his pockets.

We left a few minutes later and arrived in Starbucks on time. Jasper was texting on an empty table on the back corner of the store.

"Jasper," I said while stepping in front of him.

"Oh, hey Bella, I─" he looked up and stared at Edward. Edward tightened his grip on me.

"You told him? Bella how could─" Edward cut him off.

"Jasper, it was my fault. I spit it out of her, but that doesn't matter now, what's done is done, I-I promise I won't tell anyone," Jasper nodded and gestured towards the two seats in front of him. He explained everything to Edward and what he was going to do.

"Which leaves me with one last thing," he took something out of his pocket and laid it down on the table. It was a small black velvet box. I picked it up and opened it. The sparkles from the diamond reflected in my eyes. It was silver with a diamond in the middle surrounded by studded diamonds in its rim. I caressed it with my finger.

"Is this the ring you're giving to Alice?" I asked, wide-eyed and shocked.

"It's…my mother's ring," he stated.

"You asked your mother if you could marry Alice?" Edward asked.

"Yes…my mother is one of the only people I can consult right now. If I never see Alice again at least she knows that she'll always be the one I love," the way he said sounded so tragic. Jasper and Alice were in love ever since the first day they met. It was love at first site I should say. Alice and Jasper never experienced the 'cootie' stage, where girls would think boys are icky and boys would think girls are icky. They always put the ideas of others and only cared for their benefit. I nodded then handed him back the ring.

"I want you guys to promise to never tell Alice about this. If someone is going to tell her then that someone is going to be me," Edward and I nodded at the same time.

**JPOV**

I was proposing to Alice. My time with her was limited. Edward and Bella helped with the settings and scenery. I was glad I had them to help. Edward and Bella were truly meant for each other. I dressed in my tux and grabbed the ring off my dresser. Dad was out with mom in some party. I stalked out of my room in a slow pace and gripped the box of the ring. As soon as I hit the road I dialed Edward's number and held in onto my ear.

"Hello," Bella's voice came in.

"Bella? Is…everything set?" I asked.

"Yeah…Edward's just fixing a bunch of…no put it there! Sorry, he's just fixing…stuff," she slammed the phone right after. I turned to the Cullen's route and drove off to Alice's house. I stepped out of my car and rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Jas," Emmett opened the door and out came Alice. She was wearing a short red strapless that accentuated her figure. She looked absolutely breathtaking.

"Hey, Jazzy," she beamed. Alice was always in a happy mood.

"Hi, are you ready?" I asked letting out my arm. She hooked her arm to mine gladly. I opened the passenger door for her and she slid in gladly. We drove off in silence for a while.

"Uh, just exactly where are you taking me?" she asked eyeing me carefully.

"You'll see," I smiled at her smugly. We drove into the direction of the park. We hand in hand into the hidden forests.

"Okay, so I can see that you're taking me to our spot but…" I put my finger on her lip.

"Shhh, just watch," I pushed a couple of bushed away before covering Alice's eyes. I guided her into the area of our place then took my hands away from her face.

"Oh my gosh, Jasper…" she trailed off. Bella and Edward set up the tree into a small picnic with a small boat tied up to one of the branches. Alice walked over to the picnic and picked up a glass.

"Did you do all of this?" She asked.

"I had…help," a lot of help I should say. Thank you Bella and Edward.

"C'mon, grab the basket and I'll help you into the boat," she snatched the basket off the ground and then took my hand. I led her into the boat and started rowing. Edward and Bella were somewhere in the woods holding some equipment. Lanterns started to light the way as we rowed into the small river.

"Wow," she cooed. We ate our sandwiches and talked about old memories for a while. Alice and I had been through a lot together. I was going to miss doing these things with her. We laughed at some funny memories and sobered at some other memories. I checked my watch and it was 8:30pm. More lights started to surround as at the time then suddenly it went black.

"Jasper," Alice held onto my hands firmly. "What's happening? It's so dark," she tried to crawl over to me. Then the only things lighting us now was the light underwater. I wondered how Edward and Bella had done this.

"What?" Alice fidgeted. I went down on one knee and took Alice's hand.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" She eyed me carefully.

"I'm doing what I'm supposed to do," I breathed in deeply before talking once again.

"Mary Alice Cullen, ever since the day I met you I could never take my eyes off of you. For my whole life you've always been the person for me. I wish to spend forever with you…but my time is limited. All our time is limited. What I'm trying to ask is…" I took the box out of my blazer and held it up to her. "Will you…marry me?" I struggled. I didn't know what her reaction would be. I knew it was too early to ask this but I wanted her to know now.

"Jasper, I-I…Yes," for the first time ever Alice was in a loss of words. I analyzed what she had just said. Wait…she just said yes!

"Jasper? Yes, I will marry you," tears started streaming down her eyes. She pounced on me and kissed me fiercely. The rest of the lights started to light up. Now I had her for forever. I pursed my lips as she hugged. I kissed her hair then she pulled back holding the ring up in her face. Now…I had to do the hard part. I couldn't believe I was doing this to her. At least she knows that she'll be the only person for me.

"Alice?" My voice was soft.

"Jasper, I love you!" She kissed me once more.

"I-I love you too…but there's one more thing I have to say…" I started. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Alice I'm leaving…" I stated. She stopped to look at me.

"Jasper, you know that isn't funny," she continued to look at the ring.

"My dad wants me to go to Military School in Texas…I'm leaving in a few weeks and when I leave I may…never…see you again," I explained. Alice's face dropped. Her face turned even paler.

"I'm really sorry, Alice," I muttered. She started to sob. I couldn't believe what I was doing to her. I tried to face the fact that I was leaving and there was nothing else that I could do but staying with Alice made me feel something. It made me feel hope.

**Okay….cliffy. )) Whoa, I can't believe I finished this:)) Review and tell me what you think. ;)**


	18. It's What You Didn't Say

Chapter 18 people

**Sorry for the long wait.****Chapter 18 people! I kind of have writer's block right now, so if the story doesn't sound so good just let me know! My body really hurts right now: **

**18. It's What You Didn't Say**

_The cat's out of the bag. Jasper Hale leaving?! What will happen to him and Alice? _

_ Xoxo,_

_ Gossip Girl _

**APOV**

"Don't leave me," I muttered while staring at a picture of me and Jasper. I never left the house, even for school. It had been a week since Jasper proposed and told me he was leaving. The rest of that night we both quiet. I haven't seen him ever since. The door suddenly creaked open and Bella's head popped in.

"Hey, Al," her voice sounded worried. These days everyone was worried about me. I hardly ate or slept and didn't even bother going to school.

"Hey," I said grimly.

"Um," I could tell that she was having a hard time starting a conversation. "W-what's up? I haven't seen you in a while," she smiled slightly.

"Nothing much," I didn't look at her. I continued to stare at the lines on my wooden desk.

"Uh, I was wondering if you'd…like to go shopping? We haven't gone shopping together for ages," my head tilted up a little. Bella rarely asks to go shopping.

"No thanks," I shook my head slowly. I heard Bella come over and kneel beside my desk chair.

"Alice, I'm worried about you," she put her hand on the arm rest. I turned my head away.

"I'm fine, Bella. You don't need to worry about anything," I muttered too low for her to hear.

"Look, I know you're still…depressed about Jasper, but it will work out. I promise," I turned my head around to face her.

"Bella, I just…can't right now," I stood up from the chair and lay down on the bed. I buried my face into the pillow and hugged it closer to my face.

"Mary Alice Cullen!" I recognized Rosalie's voice. She pulled my legs to drag my legs ¾ off of the bed.

"Get your butt off that bed!" She screamed once again. I let my legs dangle on the edge of the bed.

"Alice," her voice was louder now. "What will it take for us to get you out of here?" She asked. I plopped my head to the side and opened my eyes. Rosalie's periwinkle blue eyes were staring right at me. I just stared at her and sighed.

"Alice, please?" Bella kneeled right beside her.

"Alice, Jasper is leaving in a few days. Are you going to spend your last few days of seeing him in here?" Bella mused.

"Good one, B," Rosalie muttered. I groaned and buried my face unto the pillow once again. I thought about what Bella said. Was I really going to spend Jasper's last few days, whining and complaining? My dad used to say 'make the most of what you've got,' so I guess what I was supposed to do was make the most what we've got left. I had to deal with the fact that Jasper was leaving and I was never going to see him again. I jumped out of my bed and went over to get my cell phone. I searched for Jasper's number and stopped when his name popped out of the screen. I pressed the call button and put the phone on my ear. After two rings he answered.

"Alice," he sounded relieved.

"J-Jasper?" I stammered.

"Yes?" I could hear him smiling. I didn't know what to tell him. I slammed the phone shut and held it to my chest. _Maybe it would be better if I did this in person_, I thought. The keys to my new Porsche were still in the ignition. My parent's had gotten me the car for Christmas. Thank god for that. The drive to Jasper's place didn't take long. As I was driving I felt my heart race against the clock. Jasper lived on the 12th floor. I put in the key he gave me to his house in case of emergency and spun it open.

"Jasper?" I called out.

"Would you mind telling me why you're here?" I looked up to see someone I didn't recognize. He had similar features with Jasper and the same honey blond colored hair. From the way I saw it, this must have been Jasper's dad.

"You must be Alice," he mused. I stared at him like an idiot. "You must be the reason why Jasper has been staying here all these years," I didn't understand what he was saying.

"I-I don't u-understand," I finally found my voice.

"Come," he gestured a hand. I led myself into Jasper's tight living room. Lori, Jasper's housekeeper set down some tea in front of me and Jasper's dad. I studied the features on his face while he moved around looking for something. His hair was almost the same as Jasper's except that his was darker. His face was slightly rounder but the shape of his face accentuated his nose and eyes perfectly. The deep blue color of his eyes were the only things Jasper did not have. Jasper's eyes were a mixture of periwinkle and emerald green.

"So, Alice is it?" I nodded.

"Tell me about yourself," he leaned back on the chair and made himself more comfortable.

"Uh, I-I'm an honor…student. I'm into fashion and my clothing line is on hold at Saks and Bendels in New York City," I stated while looking down. The image of making eye contact him would just haunt my dreams.

"I see…and─" he was suddenly cut off.

"Dad, I─" Jasper's mouth hung open when he saw me. I could see on his face that he was trying to hold back a smile.

"Ah, Jasper I was just about to call you," it was obviously a lie.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me Alice was here?" He tried to make his voice sound like a whisper but obviously went out of that matter.

"Son, I just said I was about to call you," he put his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Come on, sit," he pushed Jasper down on the big sofa where I was seated. I moved myself a little closer to him while he scooted over as well.

"I now can see why you've wanted to stay a few more years," we jumped at the sound of his dad's voice. "But honestly, son, she is a waist of time. Your focus and only focus should only be on the military for now," he leaned back. I tried to fight back the tears in my eyes. I was a waist of time? I looked over at Jasper, whose fists were clenched together.

"Dad, how could you say that?" his voice was menacing.

"I'm just stating your obligation─" Jasper cut him off.

"That's not what I mean. Why would you say that about Alice?" Jasper tried to fight back his anger.

"Jasper, there's plenty of time in your life, but─" I was sobbing now. I couldn't bear watch Jasper and his dad fight. Jasper pulled me to his chest and my tears made his shirt wet. I felt a strange urge of hatred and depression fill me. I wasn't accepted.

"Dad! How could you?!" Jasper stood up making me tilt over to the side a little. Now I'd caused a fight between Jasper and his own father.

"Dad, you can do anything to─" I cut him off.

"Jasper," I stumbled on my feet making myself fall back a little. Jasper caught me in his strong arms and laid my feet on the ground steadily. "I…don't want to come between you and your dad. It's just…not my place to meddle. If this is the last time I'm going to ever see you I just want you to know that…I love you and always will," I leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. It felt right…just being there with him. I didn't want him to leave, not ever. Tears started to stream down my cheeks as I pulled away.

"I love you," I whispered once again. My hands stayed there on his chest for a while. I turned around and tried to walk away but Jasper pulled me back.

"No, Alice, stay," he begged. I shook my head and shoved my hand away. I walked out slowly, sobbing. As soon as I got out of Jasper's condo I sunk myself down on the floor crying my heart out.

I was…happy yet sad at the same time. I didn't know when Jasper was leaving and I was hoping it could stay that way. Not knowing when he would be leaving would be better than knowing at all. It was a Monday morning and I was eating really slowly. I nibbled on my bread every 2 minutes or so.

"Alice, if you don't gobble up that bread in two minutes we're going to be late for school…and I still have to pick up Bella," Edward complained. I looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"You can go ahead. I'll just hitch a ride with dad or ride in my car," I sighed.

"All right then," he stalked out of the kitchen. I pushed my food away from me and slouched on my chair.

"Are you still hungry, sweetie?" Mom asked.

"Uh, no, I'm fine. Is dad still here?"

"Yes, he's leaving in a few minutes," she patted my back and took my food away from me. The ride with my dad was silent. I could've chosen to ride in my own car but I didn't want to seem ostentatious.

"So, I'll see you later, sweetheart," I leaned to the side to kiss my dad on the cheek.

"See you later too, dad." I jumped out of the car. I walked through the damp parking lot and turned my head to the side and noticed a small crowd by the corner of the parking lot. I saw Edward's familiar red hair and Bella's smooth dark brown hair. They were laughing. I walked up to them curious.

"What's going on?" I put my hand on Bella's shoulder. I pushed her away slowly so I could see what was causing all the attention. My jaw just about dropped to the floor as I saw who was leaning on a sleek red Ferrari. He had a fake smile planted on his face.

"Jasper?" His head snapped up when I said his name.

"Alice," he said my name in relief.

"W-What are you doing here?" I was shocked with my choice of words.

"I-I just came here to see you and see…the rest of the school…" he trailed off. "Alice, I'm l-leaving today," he said the last thing in a whisper. I shook my head.

"I told you not to tell me," I was looking down at my shoes.

"I just…couldn't bear not seeing you again," he tried to pull me into a hug but I shrugged away.

"Just stop it! If you have to leave then leave now," my voice was ominous. I walked away pushing him slightly on the arm. I rubbed the tears off my eyes as I walked into my first class. Everyone was gawking at me. I tried to listen intently but too much people were still staring at me. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Alice?" Ms. Coughman said.

"I would just like to remind the class that _staring_ is rude and that if they'd like to continue doing then I suggest taking a picture…it will last longer," I beamed my teeth before planting my butt back on the chair. My morning classes went by and now I had to deal with lunch. People continued to stare at me. I entered the cafeteria and captured a few more eyes. I sat on the steps below Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey, Al!" Emmett pulled me into a fierce hug.

"Hi," my voice was faint.

"Where are B and Edward?" Rosalie asked just before Edward and Bella came.

"Hey, hey," Bella sat on top of Edward's lap. After lunch I headed off to my next class not bothering to say goodbye to any of them.

"Hey, Alice! Wait up!" I heard Bella's heels coming towards me.

"Uh, hey," I looked down.

"So, Al…what's up? We haven't talked for a while…" she started.

"Um, yeah…I know," I didn't bother not making eye-contact with her. We were quiet while we walked.

"Alice, I can't take it anymore," Bella stomped in front of me and crossed her arms.

"I know…you're upset about the whole…you know, but I miss you, Al. I miss the old days when you were…giddy and…happy. I know that I've never…actually experienced loosing someone I really love but…you have to trust me, Alice. Jasper loves you…very much and if you love him…then you'll do whatever it takes…" I watched her walk away in the opposite direction.

"Oh yeah, one more thing, Jasper's not leaving till later this afternoon…" she turned around and added. The way she said was like she was expecting me to do something. Bella knew me too well, obviously. The rest of the day went by in a blur. I didn't eat lunch with the rest of them; in fact I didn't even eat lunch at all. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts. It was the second to the last subject and I tapped on me desk aimlessly. Bella's voice repeated in my head over and over again. '…if you love him…then you'll do whatever it takes…' _Whatever it takes._ I repeated. Bella had said something about Jasper leaving this afternoon…

I checked my watch and it was 2:30, that's still early in the afternoon, right? I had to run now before it's too late. I gripped the chair first before standing up.

"Alice? Is there something wrong?" Mr. Kaleb asked. I shook my head and pursed my lips.

"I-I have to go somewhere," I grabbed my purse and ran out of the room heading to the parking lot. I looked around for my…I slapped my forehead realizing that I did not bring my car to school. What a stupid decision that was. I ran off to where Edward's class was. I knew his class right now was Spanish. Building 4 wasn't far. Apparently there was a substitute during Spanish today. I knocked on the door for a couple of times before she actually heard my distress.

"Can I help you?" Her Spanish accent was very…amusing.

"Uh, yes, can I please talk to Edward?" She looked confused. "Edward Cullen?" I repeated adding our last name.

"Oh, right," she nodded then tilted her head in.

"Mr. Cullen, someone is here to talk to you," I heard someone's chair squeak. Edward's expression looked disgusted.

"Oh, it's you. I thought it was Bella or something…" he scratched his head.

"Whatever…can I borrow your car keys?" I spoke in full speed.

"What? Why would I give you my car keys?" He snapped.

"Because…look I-I, please…before…" I trailed off. I looked up at him and saw that he understood what I was saying.

"I get it," he took his keys out of his pocket and dropped on my petite palm.

"Thank you," I smiled and walked away.

"Oh, if you ever return it in less the condition I gave it to you, you're dead," he shouted back in a distressing tone. I nodded slowly. The drive to the airport only took about a couple of minutes. I drove fast but carefully, making sure that Edward's _precious_ car wouldn't slip. Hopefully Jasper would still be there. As soon as I parked the car I jumped out and slammed the door. I heard vast complaints from different people. I pushed my through the crowd and stopped when I saw Jasper sitting with his baggage right beside him. He looked depressed and lonely─ like an angel in pain.

"Jasper!" His head snapped up and a smiled played along on his face. I ran towards him and stopped 2 feet away. We stayed there for a while, smiling. I held out my hand for his and he gladly took it.

**Really sorry if this chapter wasn't what you expected:) Review! I'm kinda aiming for a hundred:P **


	19. Cause it's Heart's all over

**Thanks for the reviews! Okay, this is chapter 19. Happy Valentines Day! HAHA. It's almost the ending for this season/story…I think I don't know when to end this:P so here's the story. **

**19. 'Cause it's Heart's all over the world tonight**

_Hey everyone,_

_It's one more day till you're your favorite holiday and mine, Valentines! All the couples and break-ups to gossip about. Valentines is surely my personal Christmas;) See yah soon._

_xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

**BPOV**

I was barefoot in the middle of a meadow. My hair and dress danced along the strong wind. I spun around to search for something in particular. Just then…Edward walked out of the shadows slowly. His white dress shirt was buttoned down and he had no shoes on. He strode towards me and stopped only inches away. I could taste the sweet scent of his breath as we stood there. Just as our lips were about to touch…

…_I need you boo…I got to see you boo…and the heart's all over the world tonight…_

The radio alarm went off. I groaned and buried my face on the pillow.

"All right, all right! Its one day till Valentines and today is the start of our looove train. That song was dedicated to all the lover's out there…" he paused for a while. "Next coming up is a song dedicated to Bella…Bella Swan from my personal friend and her boyfriend Edward Cullen…so here it is…Kiss Me by New Found Glory!" I snapped my head up and stared at the radio. It wasn't even Valentine's Day yet and Edward was already giving me gifts. I was surprised Edward actually knew that I liked this song.

I took a quick shower and dressed in my usual uniform. I fixed my hair and make-up and exited my room. My dad was reading a card with a bouquet of roses down on his feet. It came with a clear red vase and was tied around with a big red and white bow.

"Wow, dad, who's it from? Officer Chenley?" I teased and walked over to the breakfast nook.

"N-no, it's actually for you Bella…" I walked over and grabbed the card. It said:

_Good Morning, love;) _

_I'm sorry I won't be able to see you this morning. We've got a game in Seattle and we'll be missing our morning periods:( I'll see you later in lunch…or Biology! I miss you already. I love you._

_Edward. _

I smiled then picked up the bouquet. I put the bouquet on the table and marched to the breakfast nook.

"I heard the radio this morning…" dad mused. "Edward's a pretty sweet guy." I sighed. I thought about the reasons why I had Edward. I didn't deserve such a creature like him. The rain poured light today but still managed to keep our school damp. Even though it wasn't Valentines Day yet people were definitely in the mood. I was about to walk up to Alice until the person who was blocking my view moved and revealed Jasper. I didn't want to bother their time together even though Alice bothers me and Edward all the time. I made my way to my locker and grabbed my books. Mike was leaning on the lockers in front of me when I slammed my locker door.

"Hey," he tried to make his voice sound alluring.

"Hi," I nodded and turned away.

"I-I just wanted to ask you something…" he kept pace with me.

"It's amazing how you're actually talking to me now, Newton," I said sarcastically.

"Well…I just wanted to ask you if…you wanted to go the…Valentines dance with me tomorrow?" He scratched his head. My eyes popped out at his words.

"A-are you trying to be funny? You very well know that I have a boyfriend, Newton; And if he found out that you actually asked me that, he can totally beat the crap out of you," I raised my right eyebrow. He turned around and walked away. I felt dreadful the rest of the morning. I wanted Edward by my side so badly. I didn't bother eating lunch so I skipped off and went ahead to Biology. Obviously I'd be the first one in the classroom since it was only half way to lunch. I took my iPod out of my bag and played 'Time Is Running Out' by Muse **(One of my favorite songs! I love Muse!)**. Muse was one thing Edward and I had in common. We both loved their music. Edward had said that he would take me to one of their concerts one time and even meet them in person. I entered the dark empty Biology room and sat on my table. I sang along to the song and placed my chin on the cold table. I felt strong hands against my shoulders and pull out my earphones. My heart raced against time.

"Did you know you have an amazing singing voice?" He cooed in my ear. The cool air that went in my ear made me tingle. I was trying to hold back smiling now.

"I missed you," the chair squeaked against the floor. He sat beside me and I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt his lips brush against my hair. Class started after a few minutes. Edward heard my stomach growling so he snuck in some biscuits.

"Next time, make sure you eat," he muttered while I continued munching on my biscuits quietly.

"Since…you look terribly hungry…how 'bout I take you to dinner tonight?" My favorite crooked smile played against his lips.

"Uh…sure," I finished off my biscuits. "Where we going?" I perked up a little.

"Hmmm…probably just a small dinner at my house, it's the day before Valentines and Emmett and Alice and my parents are out, so…we've got the house all to ourselves." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ms. Swan?" I jumped up as soon as Mr. Banner called my name.

"What is the answer to the question on the board?" I read the question and tried to process it in my mind. The class was silent for a while, waiting for me to answer.

"Genetics," Edward whispered.

"Genetics," I repeated. Mr. Banner wrote the answer on the blackboard and continued to discuss.

"Thanks," my chair squeaked as I pushed it inward towards the desk.

"No problem," he continued to write notes on his notebook. Edward brought me to his house after school. We played a little guitar hero then Edward prepared us some snacks. We ate our baloney sandwiches in silence then I peeked over at the big grand piano.

"You know you never did play the piano for me again," my head tilted to the side.

"Do you want me to play now?" A smile danced on his lips.

"Sure," he walked over and took my hand and led me to the piano. I carefully sat down on the leather black chair and waited for Edward to start. His finger started playing a deep set of chords. He turned his head at me then I realized what song he was playing now. Drops of Jupiter by Train was definitely the best songs ever made. **(Italic texts are lyrics and non-italic are continuations to Bella's narration) **

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey _

He turned his head to face me while singing every once in a while. I could taste the sweet scent of the breath.

_Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated_

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land 

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me  


His head was suddenly nuzzling my neck while he sang. I stifled a small giggle when he kissed my neck.

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way_

_Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated_

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

He ended the song in the same chords he started. I started to hyperventilate. Edward was smiling oddly at me.

"Bella breathe," he reminded me.

"Uh…oh…sorry," I started to breathe again. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"This is actually one of my favorite songs," he fixed the music notes on top of his table. "And I know it's yours too," he grinned.

**The next day:**

_It's the day of love, fools. What are you all doing here reading my site, when all of you should be spreading love to the one you truly care about? Just kidding ;) Go and spread love to the world, but make sure to be back here on my site by tonight! _

_ xoxo,_

_ Gossip Girl_

**BPOV**

Valentines Day 2009. Definitely the best holiday ever. I was never usually the type who'd go all crazy about this holiday. In fact, before Edward came into my life, I hated Valentines Day. I was surprised with Edward's change of car when he came to pick me up. He picked me up in a black Aston Martin Vanquish. Everyone's mouth hung open when his car came in sight at the mall parking lot. The mall wasn't exactly the first place I thought where he'd take me.

"Um, not that I'm complaining or anything," we walked hand in hand into the mall. "Why are we going to the mall or should I say why are we at the mall?" He ran his hand through his hair and chuckled.

"As much as I'd love to spend every second with you this day…the guys want us to meet up with them for a 'Valentines Day' head start," he smirked at the idea. We spotted Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper by the food court. Emmett was stuffing his face with French fries while talking really loud so it was easy to spot them.

"Hey guys," Edward pulled up a chair to make me sit.

"Hey! You guys finally came," Alice squealed.

"So…why'd you call us here?" I tried to grab a French fry but Emmett smacked my hand right off it.

"Hey! Those are mine!" He said in between chews. I looked up at Edward who was shooting him death glares.

"We're going to go shopping for dresses," Rosalie stated.

"I don't want to spend my Valentines Day shopping," I spat at the word. Alice scoffed and stared back at me wide eyed.

"Whatever, this shopping session will take like thirty minutes and that's like…the quickest time I've ever," she pretended to hyperventilate. Jasper rubbed her back up and down.

"Okay, I'm all better now. So…shall we start shopping?" I groaned.

"You know if we start now we'll probably go quicker," I started to perk up.

"Really?! Then what are we waiting for?" I pushed my chair back and stood up. Edward pulled me to him making me land on his lap.

"I'm going to miss you," he kissed my neck.

"I'll miss you too but you know I'll be back in thirty minutes or less if you let go of me now," I whispered into his ear. He let me drift off with Alice and Rosalie. The shopping trip only took us about 20 minutes or so. I bought a strapless red dress with a big bow tied across my chest. Alice and Rosalie absolutely adored the dress and said that it would definitely make Edward drool all over me. Edward, Emmett and Jasper had gone shopping themselves. Apparently hanging out with Alice a lot gives you a lot of tips. Jasper chose outfits for both Edward and Emmett. After hanging out with the rest of them for a few more minutes Edward brought me to the park. The park was unusually empty that day.

"Did you pay everyone in town to not go to the park today?" I teased while I sat down on the small picnic mat.

"No…actually I thought the park would be full today. I'm surprised as much as you are," he handed me a champagne glass with orange juice in it. Edward brought me home two hours later to make me get ready for the Valentines Masquerade. I accidentally hit a medium sized box on my way into the penthouse. I picked it up and opened it. I pulled out a white bear holding a big red heart. It's amazing how Edward can actually keep up with these things. I opened the small pink card and read it out loud.

You are my life, you are my love. I hope this bear is enough to symbolize the way I feel for you.

Love…

I scoffed out loud when I saw the name I wasn't expecting. Instead of Edward Cullen it said Jasper Hale!

"Jasper Hale?!" I threw the card to the floor and ran my hand through my hair. What was Alice going to say?

14 hours earlier.

**JPOV**

It took me nearly 3 hours just to think of what to get for Alice. I finally stumbled upon a medium sized white bear holding a big red heart.

"Okay, how much for the bear?" I asked the cashier.

"Uh, 17.65," I handed him a twenty. "Hmm, would you like the gift to be wrapped and sent?" He suggested.

"Uh, sure," I leaned my back against the counter and waited. My phone started buzzing so I picked it up.

_Advanced Happy Hearts Day everyone! _

_Kisses, B. _

It was a group message from Bella. I never really did return the favor Bella gave me. I tried thinking of Bella's address in my head while searching for it through my phone.

"Sir, what's the address?" I concentrated more on what Bella's district was.

"I think its 3210 Twilight Emporium, Gregory Street," I muttered out loud and typed it on my phone. The guy tapped me on the back and handed me the slip.

"Your gift will arrive tomorrow sometime in the afternoon," he pushed a small pink card towards me. I wrote down a little message for Alice then passed it back to him.

**3210 Twilight Emporium, Gregory Street is Bella's address. Jasper didn't hear the cashier dude talking to him so the cashier dude thought it was Alice's address. **

**EPOV** (still 14 hours earlier)

I ran through the crowd as I arrived in school. The paper I was holding in my hand started to feel damp. I was trying to compose a small love letter to Bella. I stopped at a locker and made deep breaths first then continued to run to Biology.

**When Edward stopped at a locker it was Rosalie's locker. The note he was making for Bella's accidentally slid in inside the holes and he didn't notice it. **

14 hours later.

**RPOV**

I was getting ready for the masquerade dance. Alice had chosen a deep blood red halter dress for me. I pulled my mask out of my desk then all my things scattered on the floor.

"Oh, shit," I bent down to pile my things then picked up a slightly crumpled piece of paper. It was a love letter. _I never thought Emmett was a romantic_, I thought.

_Nothing in this world can explain how I feel for you. __Before you, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars - points of light and reason. . . . And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. You are the light in my life. The only reason I keep living on. You are what keeps me alive. I love you, and always will._

_Edward. _

I gasped when I saw whose name was written on the paper. I tried to recap the different Edward's in our school. None in particular came to mind but Edward Cullen and Mr. Edward Stevens. It couldn't be Mr. Stevens, since his writing couldn't match with the elegant script that was in front of me. I slumped down and sat on my bed. Emmett's brother likes─ no, loves me? What would Emmett say? Most importantly what would Bella say? Two people I loved dearly would get hurt if they found out about this. I crumpled the pair and threw it to the wall.

**BPOV**

I fidgeted through my seat. I had to tell Jasper that I didn't feel the same way, that I was meant for Edward and he was meant for Alice. Edward noticed my struggled and stared at me.

"Bella? Why are you shaking?"

"Uh, I don't know…I guess I'm just…excited that's all," I continued to shake. When we arrived at school I quickly opened the door and jumped out of the car. I put on my mask and fought with the ribbon.

"Let me help you with that," Edward's cold hands were suddenly touching my neck. He let go and the mask was firmly rapped around my head.

"Thanks," I muttered. I turned around and came face to face with the most beautiful creature ever. It was like Adonis himself was standing in front of me, only he was wearing a deep black mask that tied around his eyes perfectly.

"You look absolutely lovely," he took my hand and kissed it.

"Not so bad yourself," the sound of his laughter made my heart dance. He guided me inside the gym and heavy music filled our ears.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice's soprano voice was easy to determine. My eyes flickered to Jasper. I quickly bent my head down as I walked.

"How can you determine us with masks?" Edward asked.

"Duh, I bought Bella's mask," she rolled her eyes.

"I'll just get some drinks," Edward's arm was suddenly away from my waist.

"Bella," I snapped my head up and saw Jasper. "Did you…get the gift I sent?" He gestured a hand then put it in his pocket.

"Uh…yeah," I nodded.

"Cool, uh…hope it says everything," he scratched his head.

"Pretty much says _everything_," I pursed my lips.

"Good, I'm gonna go to Alice," he pointed his thumb to her then brushed his hand on my arm. I shivered against his touch. I watched him walk away.

"Hey, B!" I jumped when I heard Rosalie's voice. My hand spun around and I put it on top of my chest.

"Geez, Rose," I breathed in deeply.

"What's wrong, B?"

"N-nothing, where's Emmett?" I stammered.

"He's asking the DJ is he could play some songs later," I looked over her shoulder and saw Emmett arguing with Dylan Spacey.

"Bella," Edward finally arrived with out drinks.

"Hey, Rose," I looked at Rosalie whose expression was hard to read.

"Uh, bye," she was suddenly out of sight.

"You seem quiet tonight," he brushed a stray strand of hair away from my face.

"I guess I'm just…" I couldn't finish my sentence. When 'Brighter than Sunshine' started playing Edward pulled me to the middle of the dance floor and placed his hand on my low waist. I locked my hands around his neck then he swayed us to the music.

**RPOV**

Emmett usually didn't like slow dancing so I was stuck sitting beside him while he said jokes to his fellow teammates. I watched Edward and Bella dance along to the music. How could Edward like me? After all I've done, clearly I thought I wasn't his type. Edward sure was incredibly handsome, but I always thought I was meant for Emmett. Nothing in this world would ever change my feelings for him.

**BPOV**

5 slow dance songs played continuously, so Edward and I never left the dance floor. Much to our dismay, our fantasy ended when 'Low' started playing.

"Ew," Edward groaned. I unlocked my arms from his neck. "I'm going to ask the DJ to change the song," he started to walk away. I walked backwards until I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," I turned around and frowned at who I saw.

"No problem…oh, hey, B," Jasper smiled.

"Hi," I walked away.

"Oh yeah, have you seen Alice? I…can't seem to find her…" he stood beside me.

"No…and if I did I would've told you already," my voice sounded angry.

"Wait; are you mad at me or something?" He questioned.

"Uh…" I couldn't take the tension anymore. "Jasper I can't believe you'd send me that!" I screamed so loud that the music stopped and everyone's attention was on us.

"Send you what?" Alice and Edward came in.

"He…he…sent me a teddy bear with a note saying that he completely loves me and everything," I muttered. Rosalie and Emmett came into our squabble too.

"You sent her what?!" Edward scream made my ears ring.

"I didn't send you that! I sent you a Valentines card saying thanks and everything…not 'I love you,'" he defended.

"Yeah, right, I have the card right here," I handed him the card.

"Wait, wait, wait, just to clear this thing. Why the fuck would you Edward Cullen send me a love letter?!" She screamed. Everyone gasped behind us.

"I did what?!"

"You sent her what?!" Now I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Alice and Emmett stiffened. I could see from Emmett's position that he was ready to pounce on his brother. I shook my head and tried to walk away but Edward pulled me back.

"Okay, let's all explain this whole mess one by one," Edward proclaimed.

"Bella, this isn't the card I sent you…this is the card I sent Alice. Apparently the cashier guy heard the wrong address," he showed the card to Alice.

"Oh, then how 'bout Rosalie's issue? Why would you send her a love letter, Edward?" I snapped my head up to look at him.

"I did not, and I repeat did not send her a love letter," he stepped back.

"Then how do you explain this?" she threw a crumpled piece of paper at him. He picked it up and read it.

"This…this letter…how'd you get this?"

"Uh…it was in my locker?"

"I think I may have accidentally placed it inside your locker without knowing…this is a draft letter for Bella. I was looking all over for this," he passed me the letter.

"Okay…now that's cleared up. Jasper check twice when you send something…and Edward take care of your stuff," Emmett retorted. He pulled Rosalie to the dance floor and grinded with her.

"If Jasper really said that to you, you very well know that I will beat the crap out of him," he muttered.

"Yeah, I know, good thing I didn't tell you that Mike Newton yesterday asked me to the dance," I covered my mouth. Stupid Bella!

"He asked you to the dance?! That asshole asked you?" The tone of his voice made it sound like an insult.

"You make that sound like an insult…to me…" I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, no, no," he chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. "I would never insult you. It's just…after all he's done to you he expects that you'll actually start treating him like a normal human being," he chuckled.

"I know, I'm kinda surprised at your reaction…I thought you know…you'd be angrier," he pulled me to his chest.

"Why would I be mad? He can't do anything about that now," he hugged me even closer. "You're mine," he whispered.

**I'm so happy I'm finally done with chapter! HAHA. I'm only a few reviews away from 100:D awesomeness:)) **


	20. Processing Brain Hours

**Sorry for the wait. School's starting to catch up on me: Anyways, I have a hundred reviews! Yipee! Okay, so here's chapter 20…the end is near but I'll definitely be putting up a sequel. Jacob was supposed to be in this chapter but I decided not to put him but he'll surely be in the sequel. **

**20. Processing Brain Hours**

_Ready, set, go! It's SAT week for the Juniors and they've been working their butt's off. Time to choose for colleges and it's definitely time for me to snoop around everyone's business on what their choice of college is. _

_ xoxo,_

_ Gossip Girl_

**BPOV**

My head was starting to ache from all the information. I was loosing my mind. 6 hours of non-stop studying surely was a pain. My top goal for this week was to pass the SAT's. Edward unfortunately didn't have to study since he'd already gotten a soccer and academic scholarship to Dartmouth. Lucky him. I laid down my top 5 University's in front of me.

"Okay…" I closed my eyes and sighed. I slowly picked up one brochure and opened my eyes. Princeton. My mom studied in Princeton. It had a pretty good curriculum but it wasn't my top choice. I placed it back down and closed my eyes. I picked up another random brochure and popped my eyes open. Harvard, one of the best schools ever. My Aunt Maggie went there, in fact she's a professor there now. I placed it down and closed my eyes again. The next brochure I picked up was slightly thinner than the others. Yale University. My dad had taken his master's here. He said that it was a very high society school and had really good curriculum. I put it back down and closed my eyes once again. I picked up the second to the last university. Cornell University. Cornell was plan B on my list. The last university left was Dartmouth. I'd always wanted to go to Dartmouth. Before I met Edward, Dartmouth had already been my top goal. It was a must for me to go, not just because Edward was going there but because it was my dream. I piled up the brochures and threw them to the floor. I pushed myself back on my bed and closed my eyes. My head started to swim in random images. I was sitting on a wooden desk and answering a test. The room was wide and empty and half filled with fog. I looked down at my test but nothing was there...all there was in front of my was a blank piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Ms. Swan! Time's almost running out! Finish your test!" An old woman with abnormally huge glasses appeared beside and screamed.

"Th-there's nothing to answer," I looked up at her big eyes.

"Ms. Swan, hurry up!" I looked around for a pen.

"I-I don't have a pen!"

"Ms. Swan!" I suddenly felt soft lips brush against mine. My slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with Edward's deep emerald green eyes.

"I knew that would wake you up," he smirked then pushed himself up.

"Ugh," I sat up. "What time is it?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"It's 6," he pointed at the clock.

"Oh, did you just arrive now?" My voice came out in a choking sound.

"No...not really. I arrived about thirty minutes ago."

"What? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You look cute when you're asleep," he caressed my cheek.

"Oh, then let me look cute a little bit longer my head really hurts," I jumped my head back on my pillow.

"I know," he replied.

"How'd you know my head still hurts?" The lines on the ceiling started to make me feel dizzy.

"You talk in your sleep," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh...I guess I'll study again right now," he helped me sit up. I tried to grab my books but Edward slowly put my arm down.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not going to risk letting you have another nightmare without me here," his eyes smoldered.

"But I have to study. Unlike you, some people have to study for their SAT's," I reached out for my books once again but his hand knocked my arm done.

"Bella, you've been studying for six, I repeat, six straight hours and that's not good for your brain." How'd he know that?

"I really really need to pass the SAT's, Edward," I begged him.

"You will _definitely_ pass, Bella. C'mon, how 'bout I take you to dinner tonight?"

"But I-" he placed his finger on my lips.

"You're coming to dinner with me. No more questions," I nodded. Gosh, why did his eyes have to be so mesmerizing? He brought me to his house for dinner.

"Why are we at your house, not that I'm complaining or anything..." I scratched my head.

"Oh, I thought you'd like to see something very very amusing," he grinned at the thought. We entered Edward's luxurious house and suddenly heard loud gunshots and car crashes. Emmett was playing video games...again.

"Hey, Em," I waved but obviously he didn't hear or see me.

"Where's Alice?" I looked up at Edward who was smiling mischievously. I followed his gaze. I tried to hold back laughter when I saw what Edward was telling me about. Alice's hair was pulled back with a tight head band; she had no make-up on and was wearing LFHS sweats. Alice would never allow herself to look like that. I was surprised she even had sweats.

"Oh my gosh, how long has she been studying?"

"I don't know...I think since ten in the morning or something," I let out a soft chuckle.

"Where'd she get the sweats?"

"Jasper," Edward pulled me towards Alice.

"Hey, Al."

"Five thousand twenty-six!" She screamed and slammed both her hands on the table.

"Um, Alice?" I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Oh my gosh! What time is it?" She shot her head up.

"Um, 7:30..."

"Holy shit! I didn't even eat breakfast!" She closed her book.

"Okay..."

"Bella! You're here?!" She made her voice sound insulting.

"Uh...I've been here for the past 5 minutes," I pursed my lips then nodded.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I let you see me like this?!" She ran her small hand through her messy hair. I was surprised that Emmett didn't notice Alice. Booming laughter suddenly came from behind us.

"Oh-my-I-can't-" He was suddenly rolling on the floor.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Alice stood up and shot death glares at him.

"If you won't stop laughing, I swear to you! You do not want it to happen again!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Surprisingly her death threat actually worked.

"Ugh! I'm going to go…change," she disappeared from the room.

"Ahem, I'm…going to go continue my…game," he turned away from us and went back to his video game.

"Okay…now that was funny. What did happen last time?"

"Uh…Emmett did something to Alice…I just don't remember what it was but Alice was so mad that she trashed his whole baseball collection and told off Rose which…made her stop talking to him for about a 2 weeks or so," he said.

"Oh…so that's why she stopped talking to him…wait, how'd you know about that? You weren't here yet?" He led me to the couch and sat me down.

"Well…in London, Emmett calls me a lot especially when he has a lot of…problems," he said questioningly.

"Really?"

"He even called me during SAT week," he pulled my head to his chest. Emmett Cullen, tell out his feelings? I never thought that would happen. Dinner came a few minutes later. Alice came back down fully dressed and hair down and dry. I noticed Emmett stiffen at her presence.

"So what's for dinner?" She pulled her chair closer to the table.

"Mushroom ravioli," Carlisle came in and put a plate with food in the middle of the table. After dinner Edward brought me home. I continued studying then decided to hit the hay.

The next day was completely tiring. All the Juniors except Edward, ofcourse were less than energetic. Everyone had purple circles under their eyes, including me. During Biology I almost fell asleep answering the pop quiz.

"Psst! Bells! Wake Up!" I jerked up as soon as Edward shook me slightly.

"Oh, thanks," I continued to answer the quiz. It was obvious that I'd already failed.

"That's it, I am definitely going to fail the SAT's!" I screamed as soon as the bell rang.

"Bella, you won't fail the SAT's." He took my books and led me out. The SAT's were this Friday and Edward had promised that he would be here in school while we took it.

It was now the day before Friday, which meant that it was also the day before the SAT's. School had given us Juniors a day off to study. Everyone's tension started to rise up while Alice's make-up started to wear out. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward watched as we studied together in the Cullen's house. Alice and I were answering a couple of practice tests while the others timed and watched us.

"Okay...you've got 10 minutes," Rosalie assured us. I was three-fourths done with my test. I continued to answer before Jasper hit the bell.

"Test's up!" Emmett screamed enthusiastically.

"Time to check the answers," Edward took my test and walked over to the laptop to check the answer online. Alice and I continued to study while Edward and Jasper checked the tests. Realization hit me when I noticed I was in a different room. It was so dark. I rolled over and realized I was on a bed. I'd fallen asleep while studying. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I looked around and realized that I was in Edward's room. I checked the alarm clock by his night stand. 9:35, good. I've still got time to study. I stood up unsteadily and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned around and saw that Edward was sitting on the couch and watching me.

"Downstairs to...study."

"Bella, if you keep straining your mind with all the information you will surely pass out while taking the test," he stood and strode towards me.

"Look, I'm not just aiming for 'passing' I'm aiming for a really good grade so that I can get into a really good school," I stated.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop being absurd, Bella. Now go back to sleep," he cupped my face and kissed my forehead. He pulled me to the bed and laid me down on his chest.

Edward woke me up around 6 in the morning. It stated in the schedule that the doors would close around 8. Since I had an unexpected sleepover at the Cullens, I was forced to use one of Alice's 'clothes'. I practically had a separate closet here at their house since Alice kept on making me stuff. She handed me a baby blue tank top with thin straps and a pair of skinny's. I borrowed Edward's varsity jacket and wore my ballet flats from yesterday. We left around 7 and got to school around 7:30. Seattle's Best was still open so we decided to get some coffee.

To my surprise, the test was quite easy. Maybe Emmett was just scaring us about the test being completely hard or he didn't study at all for the SAT's. The questions weren't that complicating, it just made you think a lot. When the hour and a half ended, everyone passed their tests and stretched. Alice and I high-fived each other and headed out. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were waiting for us outside.

"Yay! You guys are finally done! I'm so proud of you!" Rosalie ran towards and brought us to a big hug.

"Thanks, Rosie," I hugged her back even tighter then let go.

"I am so proud of you," Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

**2 months later**

Graduation was near for the Seniors. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper had gone off to New York to go to their respected universities. Rose and Emmett were up for NYU while Jasper was going to Yale.

"Bella!" I turned around and saw Torrie, the yearbook editor-in-chief running towards me.

"Oh, hey Torrie! What's up?" I smiled.

"Nothing much, I'd just like to inform you that you and Edward have one the cutest couple of the year!" She clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "Oh, and the principal wants to see you," she beamed and skipped along to the opposite direction. Torrie was always enthusiastic but not as enthusiastic as Alice can get. What could the principal want from me? I made my way to the principal's office and greeted the receptionist.

"Uh, yeah, Mr. Hayridge wanted to see me?"

"Yes, just go right in and wait," she continued to rummage through a bunch of files. I walked inside the big office and sat down in front of the big desk.

"Ms. Swan!" I turned my head around to face Mr. Hayridge.

"Good morning, Mr. Hayridge," he sat down smoothly and his comfortable looking leather chair.

"You too, Ms. Swan," he put on his glasses and look around his table for something.

"Um, so…what did you call me here for?" I raised my eye brows.

"Oh, you're not in trouble or anything…but I'd just like to acknowledge and congratulate you myself because your results from your SAT have been given and…I'd like to say congratulations because you got the highest mark on the test," he handed me and padded manila envelope.

"Really?!" I perked up. I had never gotten a highest remark on a test, usually I'd just get fourth or fifth. I guess all that studying did pay off.

"And…the school has already sent your essays and your test results to your chosen schools and…you're schedule for an interview early this summer," he leaned in and smiled widely.

"Oh my gosh! Are you kidding?! This is great!" I was literally jumping up and down on my seat.

"There are letters from Dartmouth, Cornell and most of the other schools you applied for in that envelope," he pointed at the big envelope I was holding.

"I…I…I'm so speechless right now," my own happiness had taken me over.

"Okay, well you're free to leave now, Ms. Swan. And congratulations once again," I stood and mouthed a thank you. I came out of the principal's office smiling widely. I got the highest on the test!

**Okay…not much of a great chapter, so…sorry 'bout that. I've got writer's block and it completely sucks. Next chapter will be the last chapter for the season or story or whatever! I'll be writing a sequel in the near future!**


	21. We Remember

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. I love you all. This is the last chapter for this 'season', I should say, but don't worry I've already started writing chapter 1 of the sequel! This chapter is about Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper's graduation! Oh yeah, just to let you know Bella hasn't really gotten in Dartmouth or any of the colleges yet, she still has to undergo the interviews and everything. **

**21. We Remember**

_The Seniors are about to leave and a new batch is coming in to rule the school. Dry up those sad tears 'cause it won't be the last time you'll see them. _

_ xoxo,_

_ Gossip Girl_

**BPOV**

About half of the school tackled Edward and I into signing their yearbooks. Edward wasn't so happy about our relationship being posted on the yearbook. Graduation for the seniors was in a few days and Alice and Rosalie had some girl's night out plans for us before Rosalie had to leave for New York.

"Bella! Can you sign my yearbook for me?" A freshman girl asked.

"Sure," I smiled and took the pen from her. She opened hr yearbook onto the 'Cutest Couple' page and I made a small note to her. After signing her yearbook and gave her pen back and closed the book.

"Thanks."

"No problem," I walked away with a big grin on my face. Emmett's booming laughter could be heard from the entrance of the courtyard.

"Emmett, you know your voice can be heard from the parking lot, right?" I sat down a step below from him.

"Oh, sorry…it's just that I'm so happy! Rose and I found an apartment or should I say penthouse near NYU and I got into the same classes as Rosalie," he showed all his perfect white teeth.

"Good for you, Em," I patted his big shoulder. "Where's…where's Edward?" I looked around the courtyard for him.

"A bunch of girls are still tackling him over there," Alice tilted her head towards the right. I turned my head that way and saw Edward trying to get away from a bunch of freshman and sophomores.

"I think I better go save him," I put my books down and walked over to the crowd. I let out a low screech as one girl stepped on my foot.

"Need some help?" They continued to push.

"Yeah…I think I need some help," he signed a bunch of yearbooks and tried to push through.

"Oh my gosh! It's Bella!" Someone from the crowd screamed. Half of the people surrounding Edward started to surround me. Who knew we were this famous.

"Um, okay…one at a time," I scribbled amongst al the yearbooks.

"I think I got a plan," Edward smirked. All of a sudden, I was out of the crowd and cradled against Edward's chest. He set me on my feet and chuckled. I turned around and we were in an empty hallway.

"Okay…how'd you do that so fast?" His face was suddenly centimeters away from mine.

"And that's a secret I'll never tell," he pressed his lips to mine then pulled back.

"Come on, it's half a day anyways. The school's gotta prepare for tomorrow's graduation," he took my hand and led me to the parking lot. We ate at Bucca di Beppo and went back home.

**RPOV**

I stared at myself on the mirror. My gold locks flowed over my shoulders just nicely. Graduation wasn't until tomorrow, but what was making me so nervous. Was it the fact that my dad hadn't returned for the past 4 and a half months? I didn't know what to think anymore. Emmett and I were going to the same college and we'll be living together in New York. It was a dream come true. When my dad didn't return after a few months, I didn't at all care, but right now I just wanted my daddy. After all he's done; him coming back was the last thing I wanted. Right now all I wanted to do was cry on his shoulder like I used to do when Emmett would bully me before. I picked up my phone from my desk and searched for his number. My mind tried to settle on what to do, press call or put down the phone. I shrugged then put down my phone.

**BPOV**

Edward picked me up around 6:30 to go to the movies to meet up with Alice and Rosalie.

"It's a girls night out, Edward; not unless you want us to dress you up in a dress and heels, you can come," I teased.

"Fine, I'll be seeing you later tonight anyways. Bye," he leaned in to give me a small kiss.

"Bye," I stepped out of the car and headed inside the theatre. Alice and Rosalie had already bought the tickets for the movie, Mamma Mia. The movie was absolutely adorable. Pierce Brosnan just took my heart away. While Meryl Streep was singing Mamma Mia, we couldn't help but sing along softly. When the movie ended we decided to buy the CD before going to Alice's house.

"…Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how but I suddenly loose control. There's a fire within my soul…" We were jumping on the bed while singing along to Mamma Mia using brushes as microphones. I grabbed Alice's long pillow and started rocking back and forth and pretending it was a guitar.

"Mamma Mia! Here I go again, my, my, how can I resist you?" We continued to

jump on the bed and sing along to the songs. When Gimme Gimme Gimme started playing, we all started to go even wilder.

"This song is the best in the movie!" Alice screeched. We grabbed out brushes and jumped on the bed.

"There's not a soul out there…no one to here my prayer…Gimme Gimme Gimme a man after midnight!" The door suddenly flew open and in came the boys.

"Whoa…some party," Emmett shouted.

"Movie stars find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win it's so different from the world I'm living in," Rose jumped on Emmett and continued to sing.

"…There's not a soul out there. No one to hear my prayer… Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight, won't somebody help me chase the shadows away. Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight. Take me through the darkness to the break of the day," I grabbed Edward's shirt and pulled him only inches away from me. We all screamed and danced the night away. When the song ended, I took a hold of Edward to keep me steady.

"When you guys said party, I didn't think it would be this wild…" Jasper laughed then kissed Alice's forehead.

"Seriously, all your jumping made the whole house shake," Emmett stated.

"Look, we're just trying to have fun. It's your last night of being a high-schooler and then you're off to college; we're just trying to relive our old memories before you guys leave," I pouted.

"B, we're not leaving until the middle of July."

"I know, but it just seems so near," Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper pulled us into a big hug. I was stuck in between all of them.

"Let's all promise not to loose touch with each other," Emmett promised.

"Emmett, we _can't_ loose touch with each other. You're my brother, it's impossible to loose touch with you," Edward said matter-of-factly then pulled out the hug.

"I know, but how 'bout Bella?" They all looked at me.

"From the looks of, by the time you graduate, Bella and Eddie will still be dating. In fact, by the time you graduate, I actually have a vision that you two," Alice pointed two fingers at Edward and I. "Will be engaged." She showed off her pearly whites. I couldn't help but blush.

"What are you psychic now or something?" Emmett mused.

"Maybe yes, maybe no, maybe I don't know," she shrugged. "Okay…considering it's still a 'girl's night out' and…you guys are obviously not girls so…leave," I pushed them out of the room. I turned around on my heels to face Alice angrily.

"'I had a vision?!'" I said angrily and jumped on the bed burying my face on the pillow.

"B, why the hell are you mad at me? I was just stating the obvious," her head was suddenly on my hip.

"It's pretty obvious you and Edward are forever," Rosalie laid her head on my hip too.

"I'm not really sure if he actually feels the same way, you know."

"Oh, trust me, he does," Alice and Rosalie snuggled closer to me.

**Graduation Day**

The graduation ceremony wasn't until later this afternoon. The weather man said that the rain would be on hold until tomorrow, leaving today a quite sunny. Rosalie was at her house preparing herself for graduation while Alice and Edward were with me at my house.

"Can you imagine us actually graduating next year?"

"Alice, you make that sound like graduating for us is impossible," I rummaged through a couple of old pictures of Alice, Rosalie and I when we were kids. My graduation gift to Rosalie was a scrapbook of the three of us plus some other things.

"Edward, can you pass me the glue please?" Edward was reading Wuthering Heights on my bed.

"Sure, catch," he threw the glue to me.

"Thanks," I glued the last picture, which was taken last night and stared at it.

"Finally, I'm done!" I skipped over to the bed and sat down right beside Edward.

"Let me see," Edward put the book down and took the scrapbook from me.

"Hey, let me see too!" Alice popped her little legs on the bed. We turned the first few pages of the scrapbook. Edward stopped at a page where it was the three of us when we were 5 years old at the beach wearing our toddler bikinis.

"Bella, you look so cute here," Alice pointed at me. Edward turned his eyes on me and smiled. We flipped through a bunch of other pages and laughed at some of our old memories.

"Wait, stop at this page first," he put his hand on top of the page to refrain from turning it.

"Is that Bella?" He pointed at a girl whose head was faced slightly at the back and hair blown slightly by the wind. She was holding a sunflower and smiling. The photograph was absolutely captivating.

"I think so…" Alice held the scrapbook close to her face.

"Bella…that's you," she laid the scrapbook in front of us.

"That…can't be me. That girl's too pretty," I defended. How could that girl be me?

"Yeah right, and you're not pretty," she rolled her eyes. I analyzed the picture carefully…the girl was me. This picture was taken 4 years ago when I was 15 **(Bella's 18 and she's turning 19 on 2009)**.

"Oh my gosh, that is me," I caressed the picture.

"You look really pretty…actually pretty or beautiful doesn't even describe you," he slowly touched my face with his fingers.

"Ugh! Talk about cheesy!" I took one pillow out of my bed and smacked it right on Alice's head.

"Ouch!" I smirked at her. We continued to flip through a bunch of the pictures until we reached the last page. The picture was a picture of all of us last night. It was an adorable yet funny picture. I was kissing Edward on the cheek while he tried to pull away, Emmett was holding Rosalie in a head lock while messing up her hair, and Alice was riding on Jasper's back. Edward flipped the scrapbook on it's back and looked at the extra pictures I pasted. There was a picture of me on Edward's back while both of us were laughing.

"Hey, can I have a copy of this picture?" He asked.

"Sure, if you want I can give you a copy of all the pictures we have together?" I suggested before taking the scrapbook from him and handing it to Alice for her to wrap.

"I'd like that." We both smiled.

"Alice! We're gonna be late!" Esme screamed from below the staircase. Alice was always the last to leave the house.

"Oh! Hello, Bella. You look very lovely," she put her hand on my arm.

"Thank you, Esme. You look really good too," I replied.

"Well, thank you, sweetheart. Can you do me a favor and tell Alice to hurry up?"

"Of course," she let go of my arm.

"Thank you, dear," I headed upstairs and walked towards Alice's room.

"Alice! Esme says hurry up!" She suddenly pulled me in her room.

"Alice!" I straightened my thin strapped navy blue baby doll dress. Alice was sniffling beside me.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her tiny body.

"I'm fine, I-I was just trying out my 'pretend cry' for later," I stepped back from her.

"Alice, you are weird," I pointed a finger at her.

"B, your outfit is so cute!" She skipped towards me and examined my dress.

"Whatever, Alice. Your mom says hurry up!" I slowly pushed her away from me.

"Fine," she grabbed her purse and pulled me out the door.

"Bella, you're riding with Edward and Alice you're riding with me. Carlisle's already there reserving seats," Esme muttered. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to his car. The sun started to shine even brighter when we arrived at school. The ceremony was being held at the football field which meant we had to walk a pretty far distance.

"Alice, I can't believe you actually talked me into wearing wedges," I tried to catch my breath.

"C'mon, hop on my back," Edward tapped his back.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't that make you tired too?"

"Bella, I'm trained to carry heavy weight…not that you're heavy or anything…" a small smile played across his face. I jumped on his back and he carried me all the way to the football field. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were easy to spot on the crowd. Emmett was the guy with big muscles while Rosalie and Jasper were the only two with rich honey blonde colored hair. Emmett was practically jumping up and down on his seat. Edward twirled our fingers together and pulled me to our seats. The ceremony didn't take that long. When Emmett was called, everyone in our line stood up.

"Whoo! Yes!" He hugged Coach. He raised his fists to the air and half of the crowd laughed. Rosalie got off the stage gracefully while Jasper's stride was hard to match. After the giving of certificates a small PowerPoint was shown, showing pictures of the graduates. We laughed as a picture of Emmett and Rosalie kissing flashed on the screen.

"Okay, thank you all for watching that short presentation. Now, a small speech from one of our students; I would like to present our very own, Emmett Cullen," she gestured her hands to the right side of the stage.

"Emmett made a speech?" I whispered to Edward.

"I guess…he didn't really tell anyone," he was just as surprised as me. Emmett wasn't much of a man of words but more of a man of action.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. One thing… I learned from Liverstein Forks High School was the value of friends. Throughout my years here at LFHS, I learned…a lot of things," I was surprised by Emmett's words. "I gained myself a good bunch of friends, experienced the unexpected, got my first A…ever," the crowd laughed. "When I leave for New York in a month or so, one thing I will always carry is the spirit and value that LFHS has taught me. The love and respect that everyone has given me will always stay in my heart. When the batch of Juniors now become Seniors and graduate next year, I hope that they will carry on this message that I will say…is that to…never forget," I listened carefully as Emmett continued talking. Edward's smooth hand was suddenly on mine. I looked up at him as he kissed my forehead.

The graduation party was a complete success. Edward, Emmett and Alice were taught well on being good hosts of a party.

"Hey sweetheart," I could recognize that voice anywhere. I looked up at my father.

"Dad! You're here! I thought you were still in LA?" I stood up from my chair and gave my father a hug.

"I arrived early," he kissed my hair. I watched as Edward greeted a bunch of his guests.

**RPOV**

I finally graduated! My diploma balanced on my hands as I read it.

"Hey Rose," Emmett picked me up into a big hug.

"I can't believe we graduated!" He screamed and the whole crowd's attention came to us.

"Shush, Emmett!" I giggled. "You're attracting attention!"

"It's our day, Rose. The attention deserves to be on us," he whispered.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go get a drink," I walked inside the house. Edward and Bella were sitting in front of the piano while Edward played the piano.

"Hey, Esme," I grabbed a glass and poured some water into it.

"Hello, Rosalie. Are you having fun?"

"Yes, definitely," I took a sip from my water then the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Oh, I better get that," she dropped all her work.

"Oh, it's okay I can get it. You've got enough trouble on your hands," I put down the glass and walked towards the door. When I opened the door I was surprised to see two big police men standing with their hands behind their backs.

"Good evening. Is…Ms. Rosalie Hale here?" They asked.

"Um, I'm Rosalie Hale…is there anything wrong officer?" I raised my eyebrows.

"We'd like to…inform you about something…" he looked through his small notebook.

"What would you like to inform me about?"

"It's…about your father. He's in prison right now and will be held in court a few weeks. You were…suggested to be one of his witnesses," at that moment I stopped breathing.

**BPOV**

After the party Edward brought me home. Charlie went home earlier because he said he was really tired.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," I leaned up and kissed him full on the lips.

"You will definitely," he pulled back and let me go. When I arrived inside my penthouse I was surprised to see Charlie still awake.

"Dad? You're still awake?" I asked in surprise.

"Oh, Bells, you're finally here," my dad came running to me.

"What's up, dad?"

"I have good news," he smiled from ear to ear.

"Um, okay, what's the surprise?" He handed me a piece of paper.

"Go on, open it," I opened the piece of paper and gasped at who it was from.

_Hey Bells,_

_I miss you. Going there this summer._

_Jake_

_Why is R's dad in the slammer and what's wrong with B? There are just some things that are meant to be spilled. Until next time. You know you love me. _

_ xoxo,_

_ Gossip Girl_

**So, that's the end. I bet the tensions killing you. HAHA. Don't worry a sequel will be posted. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read. Just a tip, Jacob is going to be like Georgina in the show. Oh yeah, I watched Mamma Mia! and it was the cutest! It's my theme movie)) Thanks to everyone!**

**MIA**


	22. Read This!

Hey, loves. Thanks all so much for reading my story! I'd just like to say thanks to all my lovely reviewers especially jaydeesgirl─ my fellow pinoy;), yeah, she's reviewed in every single chapter. I'd love to name you all but for now, you know I love you. Anyways, I'm posting a new story sometime this week and will be posting the sequel around the first week of August!

Xoxo,

MIA


	23. Another One

Hey guys! If you love me you'd read my new story 'California, here I come.' It's about Bella being forced to move to California because her parents are unable to take care of her. The child society lists her up into living with one of the richest families in Orange County, the Cullens. Bella is satisfied with who she will be living with until she realizes she also has to live with the OC's number 1 heartthrob, player and jerk. What happens when she sees Edward changing for the better? Find Out! Go to my prof and read;)


	24. Just To Let You Know

Just to let you know…

**Just to let you know…**

**The Gossip Girl sequel has finally been posted! I bet you're all saying 'Finally, she posted it!' Anyways, head on down there and read & review it for those who've read the first one ;) **


End file.
